Painful Decision
by kyil
Summary: R Season during break up: what if Mamoru's dream was not sent by his future self. Will he realize the pain Usagi is going through is not worth it?
1. Painful Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon

A/N: my first fic and hope to finish it. I really love reading sailor moon fan fic. Now I'm trying to write one. Criticism will be appreciated as long as valid( knowing me I will need lots of criticism).

"Usagi get up you're going to be late!"yelled the frustrated feline for who knows how many times.

"O.k, geez Luna, it can't be that late." Still half asleep Usagi noticed the clock says 10:30am.

"Ahhhhhh, I have to meet with the girls in less than 20 minutes. Luna why didn't you try harder to wake me up," yelled Usagi as she rushed to get out of bed and in doing so knocked Luna onto the floor before she could reply to Usagi's accusation.

'_Sigh Usagi will you ever learn to be on time?_' Luna watched the frantic Usagi in her usual routine of rushing to get dress before running out the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'_Rei-chan is going to be soooo mad at me,_' thought Usagi as she blindly ran toward the temple.

Suddenly she ran into a person and fell back with a thump. As she frantically yelled her sorry's, Usagi looked up and finally noticed who it was.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered.

"I told you not to call me that. It's over between us and next time watch where you're going someone may get hurt," Mamoru said in a cold tone. Without looking back, he started to turn the corner when he heard Usagi's soft "sorry" in such a sad and defeated tone that he almost turned back around.

Usagi quickly picked herself up trying to stop tears from flowing down her face and continued toward the temple no longer caring about being late.

Unnoticed by Usagi, Mamoru watched her walk toward what he guessed would be Rei's temple. He felt so crushed to see his Usagi so broken by what he said. He had to use so much restrain to keep himself from running after her, but the awful nightmare of Usagi's death held him back telling him to stay away from her if he wants her to live.

'_I'm so sorry Usako, but I can't stand the idea of putting you in danger because of me_'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Where is she," Rei yelled. All four girls have been waiting for Usagi at the front of the temple. They were to discuss about Chibi-usa after the recent event of the little girl finding out who they were.

"Come on Rei-chan, even on a school day Usagi would be late. Besides I'm sure she's on her way," Minako replied.

"Yeah well she sure can try harder to be on time," Rei muttered before looking up to see Usagi heading toward them. Rei did not miss the sad look on Usagi's face as well as her puffy eyes indicating that she has been crying.

Mako was the first to reach Usagi and quickly asked her what was wrong. Usagi looked up sadly trying to smile for her friends and whispered, "I'm fine...I just ran into Mamo-chan while heading here."

All four girls looked at each other sadly knowing that they shouldn't bug Usagi for being late when it was clear she is very heartbroken. "Come on Usagi-chan, let's head inside and then we can talk. Mako-chan made snacks for all of us," Rei said softly hoping to cheer Usagi up at the mention of Mako's cooking. The heartbroken Usagi just nodded and headed in with all four of her friends right behind her.

A/N: well there's the first chapter. I'm making this up as I go along but do have some idea of what I want to do. Hope it was okey.


	2. Discussion of Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon

A/N: All right I actually thought of the next chapter. A thanks to those who reviewed. At least my story is not a total disappointer.

"Ah, I see Usagi-chan has arrived," Artemis said as he watched each of the girls took a sit, "but where's Luna?"

"Oh no, I ran out of the house so fast I forgot about Luna," Usagi replied momentarily forgetting her encounter with Mamoru.

"It's fine Usagi-chan. I'm sure Luna will be here soon," Ami said gently.

Right at that moment an annoyed looking Luna walked through the doors. She was about to lecture Usagi, but then saw her sad look. Being around Usagi so long, Luna knew that Usagi must have ran into Mamoru in order or else she wouldn't look so heartbroken. '_I did pass him on the way here. I was hoping Usagi had missed him,_' Luna thought as she jumped onto the table next to Artemis.

Deciding to try to stir Usagi's thoughts away from Mamoru, Luna announced the purpose of the meeting, "Now that Chibi-usa knows who we are has she acted differently around each of you?"

All of the girls shook their heads. "Come on Luna, we live with her and she has been her same annoying self. At least she hasn't tried to steal the Ginzuisho again," Usagi replied.

"I think Chibi-usa is beginning to trust us more. After all, she did risk her life when she went with Usagi-chan to save us from Rubeus," Ami said.

"Speaking of the Dark Moon Clan, that Esmeraude is now the one after Chibi-usa and Crystal Points," Mako said as she put the cookies she made on the table for everyone.

Immediately Usagi started grabbing cookies and scarfing them down. Everyone had a sweat drop down their head as they all thought, '_At least she's feeling better._'

"What I'm concern about is that Chibi-usa is from the future, as we have recently found out. Why would the enemies want her, a little girl, killed? There must be something she's keeping from us," Luna stated as the discussion resumed.

"It doesn't matter what the reason is. We have to keep Chibi-usa save. The poor little girl must be scared enough. We shouldn't interrogate her or she won't trust us anymore," Usagi said surprising everyone that she was listening after all.

"I agree with Usagi-chan. It was hard getting her to trust us. We should just make sure she's protected at all times," Minako said as all the other girls nodded their consent.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Esmeraude, I'm becoming impatient with your failing efforts to kill one little girl," the image in a mirror of a figure on a throne yelled.

"Please Prince Demando, it's those four annoying senshi. They're as annoying here as they are in Crystal Tokyo and there is also another...," pleaded Esmeraulde.

"I do not need to hear your excuses. I will personally go to the present to see if the problem is strong enemies or a weak general," Prince Demando interrupted in a cold tone and disappeared from the mirror. '_Besides there is another matter I wish to attend to_,' thought the Demando as he gazed at the hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity.


	3. New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: trying my best to become longer(and hopefully better). Thanks to those who reviewed.**

"Come back here you little brat," yelled a drenched Usagi as she chased after Chibi-usa in a park.

The other girls just laughed as they watched Chibi-usa dodging Usagi as well as continuing to spray Usagi with a water pistol that Luna-P had turn into.

'_At least Usagi seems happier. Even though she may complain about the little girl, Usagi does seem more happy and energetic around her_,' Luna thought as she remembered how she found Usagi listening to the melody of the Star locket with a sad look at night.

"Come on you two or we're gonna just eat without you guys," yelled Rei as she tried to stop laughing.

"Yeah, you don't want my food to get cold now would you," Mako put in.

At the mention of food, both Usagi and Chibi-usa stopped their chasing and ran back toward the others. The two of them arrived at the picnic pushing each other trying to reach the food. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene feeling ashamed that Usagi is actually fighting with a little girl for food. Unable to take the chaos anymore, an angry Rei yelled, "Stop acting like a child Usagi. Start acting your age and not Chibi-usa's."

"Hey, I resent that statement. I'm much more mature than her," Chibi-usa pouted recieving an annoyed look from Usagi for her statement.

"Let's just eat," Mako quickly said before Usagi could respond to Chibi-usa's complaint.

As everything finally calmed down, everyone began to chow down on the picnic. "Ami-chan, put down that book and eat more," Usagi said when she noticed that Ami had not really touched any of the food.

"Yeah, we're having a picnic to enjoy ourselves. Studying can come tomorrow when there's school," Minako put in.

"Sorry guys, but I just don't want to fall behind. With all the droid attacks recently, I haven't been able to go to all the sessions of cram school," Ami replied and picked up a sausage.

"I am getting worried though. It seems the enemy is getting more agitated. Chibi-usa be more careful and try to stay near a senshi at all times," said a worried looking Luna.

"You hear that squirt, so no running off," Usagi said.

"Hey, I can take care of myself. Besides there are times when I'm with Mamo-chan," realizing she has mentioned Mamoru in front of Usagi, Chibi-usa immediately stopped talking. Chibi-usa had been more considerate about Mamoru after she found out Usagi is Sailor Moon. Besides she has become quite attached to Usagi even though she would not admit it to anyone.

Everyone looked nervously at Usagi afraid of her reaction. "Hey guys I'm fine. Don't let me spoil the picnic," Usagi said and put on a smile to try to reassure everyone, "If no one is gonna eat, I may eat everything myself."

Everyone smiled at Usagi's joke, but know that it was all an act. '_Poor Usagi-chan, she can't even let out her sadness because she doesn't want to upset us,'_ Rei thought as she put a hand on Usagi's shoulder to give Usagi her support.

The picnic continued, but everyone noticed Usagi's mood has become more down. "Let's head over to the arcade after the picnic," Minako suggested wanting to find some way to cheer Usagi up.

"It's okay you guys. Chibi-usa and I have to head home afterwards," Usagi replied.

Chibi-usa was about to ask why, but decided against it since she figure Usagi's in no mood to go anywhere. '_I had to open my big mouth,'_ Chibi-usa thought sadly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'_No I'm going to be late for school,'_ Usagi thought as she rushed out of the house, '_Luna's right, I should learn to wake up earlier.'_

All of a sudden Usagi bumped into a person and fell back. '_Oh no, not again,' _Usagi thought as she frantically said sorry to the person hoping it's not Mamoru this time.

"Hey it's fine. I should have been watching where I was going too," the person replied and offered a hand to Usagi.

Usagi looked up to see she had bumped into a boy wearing the same school uniform for her school. "Thank you," Usagi said as she accepted his offer to help her up.

"No problem. I see you go to the same school as me. I'm new here and to tell you the truth I'm lost and can't find the school," the boy said with an embarrassed look.

"I can help you with that, but we better hurry because we're already late," Usagi said as she pulled the surprised boy with her toward the school.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Lunch that same day**

"Usagi, who was that boy you were with this mourning," Minako demanded as Usagi, Ami, Mako and her sat down for lunch.

"Minako-chan you don't have to be so excited. I literally bumped into him this mourning and he said he's new and couldn't find our school. Come to think of it, I didn't even get his name," Usagi said as she opened her lunch box.

"Hey Usagi-chan, isn't that the boy you were with this mourning," Mako said while looking at a boy that was approaching them.

"Hi, I wanted to thank you for helping me this mourning," the boy said to Usagi, "My name is Hiroshi."

"My name is Usagi and these are my friends," Usagi said.

Each of the girls introduced themselves and Minako asked Hiroshi to join them. Throughout lunch time, the girls got to know Hiroshi better due to Minako's excited questioning of Hiroshi to which all the other girls smile nervously about thinking Minako is being too excited.

"Why did you move here Hiroshi-san? Did your parents changed jobs or something," Minako asked.

"Actually, I live on my own. My parents died when I was young," Hiroshi replied.

"I'm sorry," Minako said feeling bad about bringing bad memories up for Hiroshi.

"It's fine. I live quite well on my own," Hiroshi said with a smile, but all four girls can see the sadness in Hiroshi's eyes.

"Hey if you have nothing to do why don't you come to the arcade with us," Usagi asked hoping to cheer Hiroshi up.

"As long as I'm not in the way," Hiroshi said to which all the girls replied with an enthusiastic, "of course not."

"Then it's settled. Let's all meet by the gates after school and we can show Hiroshi-san the arcade," Usagi sad cheerfully.

**A/N: well this chapter is defiantly longer. I don't know if I can keep it this long. If u guys can, tell me what u think.**


	4. Arcade Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Cool I got more reviews. Thank you.**

"I can't believe Ami-chan left us to go to cram school," Usagi whined as she walked with Mako, Minako and Hiroshi toward the arcade, "And we can't introduce Hiroshi-san to Rei-chan since she's busy at the temple today."

"Hey now Usagi-chan, don't Mako-chan and I count," Minako pretended to feel offended.

"Besides, at least this way we don't have a study session today," Mako pointed out to which Usagi smiled at.

"Study sessions," Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, that's just all of us coming together every school day at Rei-chan's temple to work on school work. Trust me, it's nothing fun," Usagi said with a scrunched up face as Mako and Minako giggled at Usagi's answer.

"At least you're studying with your friends," Hiroshi said trying to hide his chuckle.

"Well it is better than studying alone and Ami-chan is really helpful," Usagi replied. '_Now that I think about it, I would have a whole lot worse of a time if I try studying on my own.'_

"Look Hiroshi-san, this is the arcade," Minako said as the four of them stepped inside.

"Well if it isn't Usagi-chan, Minako-chan and Mako-chan. And who is your new friend," Motoki said as soon as he saw them enter.

"Motoki-kun, this is Hiroshi-san. He's new at our school and," Usagi never finishes her sentence when she saw Mamoru was sitting by Motoki.

Minako and Mako looked nervously at Usagi when they realized Mamoru's presence while Hiroshi just had a look of confusion on his face as to why Usagi has suddenly become so quiet and sad looking. "Usagi-chan why don't you show Hiroshi-san around the arcade before finding a seat. Minako-chan and I will get us something to eat," Mako said softly while giving Hiroshi a pleading look.

Catching onto Mako's intention, Hiroshi said, "Yeah Usagi-chan, I would love to learn to play one of these games you were talking about on the way here."

Not wanting to ruin her friends time, Usagi put on a smile and nodded. At that, Hiroshi took Usagi's hand and lead her to an arcade game hoping to cheer Usagi up for whatever reason that brought her down.

As soon as those two were out of earshot, mako turned to Mamoru and said, "You know Usagi-chan comes to the arcade, so why must you be here at this time. Do you just love to torment her?"

"I have every right to be here," Mamoru replied coolly, but at the back of his mind he wondered who this Hiroshi guy was. '_What right does he have holding my Usako's hand,'_ he thought as he felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Look Mamoru-san, we still don't understand or agree with your decision to break up with Usagi-chan, but I do feel it is your right to do so," Minako said while holding onto Mako who was extremely angry with Mamoru's cold reply, "However, if you choose to torment Usagi-chan by being around her, I can't stand for that. Let Usagi-chan get over you by not being around her unless necessary, since that is clearly what you want Usagi-chan to do."

Mamoru understood Minako's meaning behind only when necessary as in during battles or when he's with Chibi-usa, but what bothered him was Minako's statement about Usagi getting over him. He wondered if this Hiroshi person has anything to do with Minako's comment. "I'll do what I think is best," Mamoru finally replied as he got up and headed out.

At his reply, Minako pulled Mako toward the counter to order knowing Mako must have wanted to throttle Mamoru for his cold and arrogant tone.

Right before he exited the arcade, Mamoru stole a glance at Usagi and saw her smiling at something Hiroshi said. '_Usako, what is he to you,' _Mamoru thought as he felt jealousy for not being the one to receive Usagi's smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**At Rei's temple**

"Well Chibi-usa, I'm done with what grandpa asked me to do. Why don't I take you to the arcade since I'm sure the other girls are there," Rei said to Chibi-usa who was munching on some snacks.

"No Rei-chan, I wanted to go to the playground today. Usagi promised to take me this week anyway. Can you call them to come, it's more fun when there's more people," Chibi-usa said with a pleading look, "Please Rei-chan?"

"Why not, I did make you wait a long time," Rei said with a smile, "We'll go once I change."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Too bad Hiroshi-san, I wanted you to meet Rei-chan," Usagi said.

"Sorry, but I have something to do and can't go with you to meet your friend. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hiroshi said to the girls then looked at Usagi, "I'm glad to see you've cheered up. You're much cuter when you're happy."

Usagi blushed at the compliment and watched Hiroshi walks off and then walked toward the playground with Minako and Mako as they gave Usagi a knowing look. "Well Usagi-chan, Hiroshi-san is nice isn't he," Minako said as she put an arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"And he's pretty cute too," Mako put in. '_Besides he may help you get over Mamoru,'_ Mako thought as she remembered Hiroshi's concern looking face when Minako and she told him a little about the reason Usagi got sadden at seeing Mamoru when Usagi had went to use the restroom.

"You guys we're only friends," Usagi said with a blush on her face remembering Hiroshi's effort at cheering her up. '_Hiroshi-san is nice, but I only love mamo-chan,'_ Usagi thought sadly.

Before Minako could reply, their communicators started to go off.

"Guys, hurry up to the playground. There's a droid here. Chibi-usa get down," they heard Rei shouted before communication got cut off.

"Hurry guys, lets transform and get to the playground," Usagi said worriedly as the other two nodded with equally worried expressions.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter. I hope it's up to expectation. Review if you can and thanks once again to those who supported me.**


	5. Unknown Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Loving the reviews. Thanks. I really getting into writing this story. But I must say, I hate thinking of names(just needed to let that out).**

"Where are the other pathetic senshis," Esmeraude taunted as she watches the plant-like droid throw Mars into the ground with its vine like hand.

"No matter, I will still be able to destroy a senshi and that annoying brat. Droid Kinko forget that fallen senshi for now and get that brat," Esmeraude ordered the droid.

Chibi-usa had a look of fear as she started to run toward the exit of the playground. Seeing that, the droid shot vines from its arm and it wrapped around Chibi-usa binding her. "Where do you think you're going," the droid smirked as it showed its sharp vine like hand.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," came a yell as the droid was sent flying against a tree.

"Venus Love me Chain," came another yell as Chibi-usa was cut loose.

Chibi-usa looked up to see Sailor Moon coming up to her and saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter helping Mars up. "Are you all right," Sailor Moon asked as she helped Chibi-usa up.

"You'll pay for that," yelled the droid as it sends its vines toward Jupiter, Venus and Mars.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," a yell suddenly came as the droid became frozen solid.

"Sailor Moon, take care of the droid now," shouted Mercury as she came into view.

Sailor Moon nodded and pointed her scepter at the droid as the ice began to break and yelled, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

As the droid turned to dust, so did the crystal point statue. A fuming Esmeraude blasted dark energy toward Sailor Moon who grabbed Chibi-usa behind her wanting to protect her.

"Sailor Moon," yelled the four senshis. Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen appeared and carried Sailor Moon with Chibi-usa to safety.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," whispered Sailor Moon with a hint of sadness as Chibi-usa yelled the name in happiness.

Tuxedo Kamen let Sailor Moon and Chibi-usa down then said, "Sailor Moon you should help the others. I'll take care of Chibi-usa."

Sailor Moon saw the four senshis battling Esmeraude and knew she should help as the battle seems to be in the enemy's advantage with a weakened Mars. Sailor Moon was about to head toward the battle when she heard a grunt from behind her and Chibi-usa's gasp. She turned around to find Tuxedo Kamen clutching his shoulder where a crystal like shard has embedded into.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, are you all right," Sailor Moon asked as she held onto him with a concerned look on her face.

"I see you have filed again Esmeraude," a voice boomed.

The four senshis watched as Esmeraude teleported to the side of a man who had a calm face with the symbol of the Nega Moon on his forehead.

"Who are you," Sailor Moon demanded as she stared challengingly at the appearance of this unknown man. '_He must be the one that wounded Mamo-chan,'_ she thought angrily.

"You will show more respect to Prince Demando," Esmeraude exclaimed outraged at Sailor Moon's impudence toward her Prince as well as the fact that Prince Demando witnessed her failure to destroy the senshis and the little girl.

Demando just stared at Sailor Moon oblivious to how the four senshis were running up to join with Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon and Chibi-usa. This did not go unnoticed by Tuxedo Kamen who suddenly felt extremely angry that this man was staring at his Usako with lust in his eyes. '_Who is this guy,'_ Tuxedo Kamen thought as he unconsciously moved closer to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon was confused by the sudden closeness between Tuxedo Kamen and herself as well as the look of hate and perhaps jealousy he was giving to this Demando person. '_Maybe he does still love me,'_ Sailor Moon thought but was also afraid to hope after his coldness toward her the past month.

Demando grinned at the look of hurt and confusion on Sailor Moon's face. '_Well it seems everything is going according to plan,' _he thought and smirked as he looked at Tuxedo Kamen's wound, '_And soon Serenity will become mine.'_

"Hey I asked you a question! Who are you," Sailor Moon yelled as all the senshis glared at Demando and Esmeraude.

"We will be properly introduced soon Serenity," Demando said as ll the Senshis and Tuxedo Kamen became wide eyed at what Demando called Sailor Moon, "Come Esmeraude, we're done here today."

With that Demando and Esmeraude disappeared into a portal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Usagi sighed as she sat down waiting for Ami, Mako and Minako to join her for lunch. '_I hope Mamo-chan is really okay,'_ she thought as she remembered how he had walked off from Rei's temple after Ami scanned him for his health status and help bandage up his wound.

Usagi recalled how afraid she was when Ami told them there seems to be a bit of poison from the crystal shard that went into Mamoru's wound. '_I know Ami said the poison does not seem to be a threat to his life and will be gone in a few days, but still,'_ Usagi thought with a sad and concern face.

"Hey Usagi-chan, you waiting for your friends," Hiroshi asked as he sat next to Usagi.

"Oh, hello Hiroshi-san. My friends should be here soon. Why don't you join us," Usagi asked as she quickly put on a smile.

"It's okay. I have something else to do soon, but would you like to hang out at the arcade after-school again today," Hiroshi asked with a shy looking smile.

"I love to and I'm sure the girls would love to come too," Usagi replied oblivious to the fact that Hiroshi had wanted it just to be the two of them.

"Uh yeah that sounds great. Anyway, I'll meet you and your friends at the gate after-school," Hiroshi got up and walked off with a disappointed look on his face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Come on Usagi-chan, I'm sure you'll have fun with Hiroshi-san without us. Besides it would be rude if you stood Hiroshi-san up," Minako said to an upset looking Usagi.

"Besides, Hiroshi-san is new here and may not have other friends," Ami pointed out.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't get upset for not being able to hang out with my friends," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Maybe tomorrow," Mako said patting Usagi on the back, "See you."

Usagi waved and headed toward the gates. She saw Hiroshi waiting for her. "Hey Hiroshi-san," Usagi called with a huge smile as she ran up to Hiroshi.

"Usagi-chan...where are the others," Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, they can't make it. Minako-chan got volleyball practice. Mako-chan has karate class and of course Ami-chan has cram school," Usagi said with a pout.

"Well then, I guess it's just us," Hiroshi said with a huge grin, "Lets go."

Unaware of Hiroshi's happy grin when she had said the others couldn't make it, Usagi nodded.

**A/N: Had one heck of a time thinking of a droid since I couldn't continue w/o thinking of it first. Gee never want to do that again. Though I did have fun writing the rest. I would love to have comments on my first "battle" scene(though there was hardly any battlejust don't like it) thanks for reading.**


	6. Frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: really appreciate those who review(as well as those who read, but those who review more hey can't blame me for liking reviews) hope u like this chapter cause I sure had fun writing it.**

'_Ugh...my arm is still throbbing,'_ Mamoru thought as he walked toward Rei's temple. He had promised Ami he would drop by for her to make sure the poison really isn't a danger to his health.

'_I wonder if Usako will be there,'_ Mamoru thought as he remembered her concerned look as she held him yesterday.

A smile appeared on his face as he rejoiced in remembering his Usako's touch. How he missed being held by her and holding her back. He felt like he would go crazy and wondered again if it was really worth hurting Usako so much to listen to a dream predicting her death.

Mamoru arrived at the temple and was about to open the screen door when he hears Rei saying, "You guys just left Usagi-chan with this boy you just met the last two days. Oh don't you guys think that she would want to know if the poison will affect Mamoru-san. I'm sure that's all she's been thinking about since the battle yesterday."

Silently, Mamoru thanked Rei for still "allowing" Usako to see him, yet he also noted how Rei's tone hinted her anger toward him as well. The next thing he heard made him feel cold.

"The only thing that will be accomplished by letting Usagi-chan see Mamoru-san will be more heartbreak," Mako shot back.

"I'm afraid I agree with Mako-chan. Besides, Hiroshi-san is really nice. He was able to cheer Usagi-chan up yesterday after the encounter with Mamoru-san at the arcade," Minako said.

"But how does," Ami began but stopped herself when she saw Mamoru come through the door, "Ah Mamoru-san, I'm glad you made it. I'll just scan your wound one more time and re-bandage it."

Mamoru managed a weak smile at Ami, but completely ignored the other girls. He sat down as Ami took out her mini computer and began scanning his wound. The room became very quiet and only the sound of Ami typing into her computer can be heard.

Rei was staring out the door while Minako tried to stare into a manga. Mako chose to glare at Mamoru with her hand crossed the whole time. Minutes passed before Ami finally said, "Okay Mamoru-san, I've re-bandaged your wound and am sure the poison is no danger to your health. However, it will be a few days before it's completely out of your system. In the mean time, the poison will make it easier for you to get agitated, but I am sure that'll pass in a day or two since the poison will be too weak by then. Just take it easy and rest."

Mamoru got up and gave his thanks to Ami before stepping out without so much as a glance to the other three girls. He decided to get something to eat at the arcade before heading back to his apartment. As he walked, he thought about what he heard the girls were saying about this Hiroshi guy. It hurt him so much to think that perhaps his Usako would love another man. At that thought, Mamoru decided to just head to the park for a walk, '_I don't feel like eating anymore.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mamoru sighed as he looked out to the lake, '_Why must I be plagued with nightmares. It's not fair. I finally felt happy and complete when Usako and I were together.'_

Mamoru let the wind blow into his face to try to calm down. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice saying, "Thanks for the ice-cream, but I could have paid for it myself."

Mamoru quickly turned around to see that his Usako was smiling at whom he guess would be Hiroshi and they were heading his way. "Think of it as my way of thanking you for spending the afternoon with me," Mamoru heard Hiroshi reply.

At that moment, Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru looking their way. Remembering Mamoru's injury, Usagi walked toward him wanting to make sure he was okay. Hiroshi looked up to see where Usagi was suddenly headed to find the guy that had cause Usagi to turn gloom at the arcade. With a frown on his face, Hiroshi followed Usagi toward Mamoru.

"Is your arm getting better," Usagi asked Mamoru with concern written all over her face.

Mamoru only nodded as he stared at Hiroshi who had caught up to Usagi. Hiroshi had an annoyed look on his face when he saw Mamoru only nodded to Usagi's question. "Can't you give an answer. It's obvious Usagi-chan is worried about you," Hiroshi said.

'_Though I don't know why she bothers with what you did,'_ Hiroshi thought.

"I don't have to listen to you," Mamoru replied darkly as he felt anger and jealousy rising up at knowing this guy has been able to spend time with his Usako.

"Come on Usagi-chan, lets go. It's obvious this guy doesn't appreciate your kindness," Hiroshi said putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Hearing that accusation and seeing Hiroshi coming into contact with Usagi made Mamoru snap. He dove at Hiroshi causing them to fall to the ground and yelled, "Who are you to judge me!"

Usagi gasped at the scene and quickly tried to pry Mamoru off Hiroshi but could not even approach them as the two struggled on the ground. "At least I would treat Usagi-chan better if she was my girlfriend," Hiroshi declared loudly.

**A/N: well what do you guys think of Hiroshi so far would love to know. Thanks to those who read and a bigger thanks to those who review. Next chap. should be up soon since I already started on it.**


	7. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Yay more reviews. Onto the next chapter.**

"Well that was fun," Mako muttered when Mamoru had left.

"I don't think Mamoru liked it any better than we did," Rei said as she picked up the manga Minako was "reading."

"Lets forget about it. We did promise Usagi-chan we would at least meet Hiroshi-san and her at the park. She wanted to introduce him to you Rei-chan. Then you can judge if we shouldn't leave him with Usagi-chan," Minako said.

"We can leave in a while. I still have to clean up the table and change before we go," Rei said as she started to pick things up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I hope Usagi-chan had a good time with Hiroshi-san," Minako said as the four girls arrived at the park.

Suddenly they heard yelling in the distance and decided to see what was going on. As they got closer to the noise, they saw a furious looking Mamoru struggling with an equally angry looking Hiroshi on the ground. They ran closer when they suddenly heard Mamoru's pained scream due to the fact Hiroshi had smacked him on the arm where he got wounded in the last battle. Mako quickly pulled the two apart yelling, "Would both of you get a hold of yourselves!"

Usagi wanted to run up to Mamoru, but knew she should get Hiroshi to go home first so the girls and her can tend to Mamoru's arm.

"Hiroshi-san, thank you for standing up for me, but fighting was unnecessary," Usagi said as she helped Hiroshi up, "You should head home now and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Hiroshi looked at the girls then back at Usagi before he finally nodded and said, "Okay if that's what you want."

Hiroshi kissed Usagi on the hand before he smiled and left. This action caused the four girls to wonder even more what is going on while a furious Mamoru growled. Usagi turned back to Mamoru with a hint of pink still on her face as well as a concerned look. "Lets head to Rei's temple so we can treat your wound," Usagi said gently as she helped Mamoru up.

This gesture caused Mamoru to soften up a little as he allowed Usagi to support him as they began to go. The four girls had a concerned look on their face as they followed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What happened," Rei demanded as soon as everyone sat down in her room.

"Not now Rei-chan. Ami-chan can you see if the wound is worse," Usagi said worriedly.

While Ami started caring for Mamoru's wound, Rei and Mako insisted to know what happened. "We just want to know why the fight broke out," Rei said.

"Who started it," Mako put in thinking how both Hiroshi and Mamoru were not the type to pick fights for now reason.

Usagi sighed as she herself felt extremely confused about the whole thing. She could not understand why Mamoru was so angry, '_He didn't seem to care about me the last month, why now? If he does still care, why does he act so cold toward me? This is so confusing,'_ Usagi thought sadly.

Rei noticed Usagi's pained expression and put a hand on her shoulder before saying, "Usagi-chan, we're just worried. Can you please tell us how the fight broke out or who started it?"

"Mamoru did," was Usagi's soft reply as she just stared at her hands.

At hearing this, Mako glared at Mamoru and said coldly, "Care to tell us why Mamoru-san?"

"He insulted me," replied Mamoru coolly returning Mako's cold stare.

"Perhaps the poison caused Mamoru's rash action," Minako suddenly put in choosing to ignore Mamoru's reason for fighting with Hiroshi.

"I thought Ami-chan said the poison is harmless," Usagi said when she heard Minako's theory.

"Calm down Usagi-chan. The poison is perfectly harmless to Mamoru-san's health. It just amplifies his anger when he gets upset," Ami explained as she finished cleaning and re-bandaging Mamoru's wound.

"That means Mamoru-san is not completely blameless in fighting with Hiroshi-san," Mako pointed out.

This statement caused Mamoru to feel anger again, but checked himself when he noticed Usagi's sad and hurt expression. '_Argh Usako's probably disgusted by what happened, but that guy had it coming when he accused me of not caring about Usako,'_ Mamoru thought as he remembered Hiroshi's words.

"It's getting late. I should head home since Luna and Chibi-usa are probably wondering where I am," Usagi said as she got up.

"Mamoru-san, why don't you walk Usagi-chan home," Rei said as she gave a warning look to mako who was about to protest.

"Sure," Mamoru said surprising Usagi.

"Come on," Mamoru said as he got up and headed out the door without looking at any of the girls.

Recovering from her shock, Usagi grabbed her bag and ran out the door to catch up with Mamoru.

Once they were out of sight, Mako turned to Rei and said, "Why did you do that? Usagi-chan probably is just gonna get more heartbroken."

"Mako-chan, can't you see that Mamoru-san still care a lot about Usagi-chan. I just want to give him a chance to be with Usagi-chan alone. Maybe he'll finally tell her why he broke up with her," Rei replied.

"I feel Mamoru-san still loves Usagi-chan too and what happened at the park today should prove this. Obviously Mamoru was jealous and with the poison's effect it's expected a fight would break out, but Rei-chan, aren't you afraid Mamoru-san will be too stubborn to tell Usagi-chan whatever the reason is that he broke up with her," Minako said with a worried look.

"I don't know, but I feel it's worth a try," Rei replied softly.

"I just hope that whatever happens, Usagi-chan will be okay," Ami said.

All four girls sighed as they hope things will go well.

**A/N: Well hope u liked it. As always thank you to those who review. My next chapter may not come out as soon but I do hope I can get it out by at least next Saturday. Tell me want u think if u can.**


	8. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Well it's Saturday and here's the next chapter like I promised.**

Mamoru was standing at the bottom of the temple stairs waiting for Usagi. He had rushed out of Rei's room not liking the hostility he felt coming from the four girls. '_It's not like I don't deserve it,' _Mamoru thought with a sigh, '_I would feel the same way if I was in their place.'_

Thinking about how Minako had tried to defend his action just made him feel worse, but every time he thought back to his fight with Hiroshi, he still felt the guy deserved it. Suddenly Mamoru heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up to see a sad looking Usagi slowly walking toward him.

Once Usagi was down the stairs, a silence fell between the two as they just stood there before Usagi finally broke the silence. "I can walk home on my own...I don't want to waste your time," Usagi said with the last part coming out as a whisper.

Usagi looked at the ground the entire time not wanting to look Mamoru in the eyes. '_He's probably only doing this because he didn't want to upset the girls more,' _Usagi thought on the verge of tears.

Mamoru was momentarily stunned by Usagi's statement. Then he noticed that Usagi was shaking and realized she was about to cry.

"Why," Usagi suddenly asked quietly.

"Why," Mamoru repeated to himself not knowing what he should answer her with.

"Yes why," Usagi yelled out looking up at Mamoru with tears running down her face, "What did I do to cause you to act so cold toward me? Why must you toy with my feelings by doing things that raise my hope of you still loving me and then crushing it right away by giving me cold looks or hateful words!"

Mamoru could only stare at Usagi as he struggled within himself between comforting Usagi or to walk away acting like he doesn't care. Before he could decide, Usagi turned away and said with a saddened voice, "I'm gonna head home. You should do the same thing or your wound might get worse."

With that, Usagi ran toward her home not wanting to continue crying in front of Mamoru. '_ He probably hates me even more now,' _Usagi thought.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Unknown to Mamoru or Usagi, Demando watched the whole thing in his ship. Sitting on his throne, Demando watched with a grin as Usagi expressed her hurt to Mamoru, but that grin turned into a frown when he saw Usagi worried for Mamoru rather than storming off. "Why must she continue to care about that pathetic Earth Prince," he yelled hurling his glass of wine at Mamoru's image.

Demando got up from his throne and walked up to the hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity. "You will be mine no matter what," Demando declared.

Esmeraude watched in the shadows with a dark gleam in her eyes. '_How dare that little moon twit capture the heart of my Prince,' _Esmeraude thought darkly as she twisted her fan.

"Come out Esmeraude, I know you're here," Demando said without taking his eyes off the hologram, "You have a lot of nerve spying on me when you continue to fail to accomplish anything."

"I'm sorry my Prince. Forgive my boldness...but if your highness knows the civilian identities of our enemies, why not use that against them," Esmeraude asked.

"Esmeraude, I want you to personally try to capture that brat," Demando commanded choosing to ignore Esmeraude's question, "Don't kill her. She will be more valuable to us alive than dead."

"Yes Prince Demando," Esmeraude answered bowing her head.

"Do not try to kill those senshis either. I have something else planned for them. And remember this is your last chance to redeem yourself. If you fail or disobey any of my commands, you will regret it," Demando said menacingly.

"I understand," Esmeraude said before teleporting off.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Next Day during Lunch**

"Are you feeling okay today Hiroshi-san," Usagi asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, but nothing to worry about...Look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I know I said some out of line things. Is your friend okay, I really didn't know he was hurt and...," Hiroshi rambled wondering if Usagi is still angry.

"Hiroshi-san, it's okay as long as you promise you won't overreact again," Usagi said with a smile, "I have to meet my friends now so I'll see you later."

Hiroshi watched Usagi walk off toward the spot where she and the other girls always eat. '_I'm not giving up though. I will win you over,' _Hiroshi thought.

**A/N: Alright another chapter down (I know it shorter sorry :(). Thanks a bunch to those who review it does make me happy to see people like my story. Anyway I don't know when I will update next, probably next week but can't make any promise. Thanks again to my readers and review if u can.**


	9. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Sorry it's been like a week since an update. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, it's a very nice gesture. On with the story.**

"Hey Usagi-chan, what took you? We already started eating without you," Mina said as Usagi sat down.

"Sorry guys, but I was seeing if Hiroshi-san is okay," Usagi replied.

"Well how is he," Mako asked as she handed a riceball to Usagi.

"Fine," Usagi replied simply as she began to take small bites out of the riceball.

The three girls have a concerned look on their face. They all knew last night must have not gone well between Usagi and Mamoru seeing how quiet Usagi is. For the rest of lunch, the three girls tried to get Usagi out of her slump by trying to divert Usagi's thoughts from Mamoru. Their effort did not go unnoticed by Usagi who felt bad for making her friends worry about her.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine," Usagi said with a smile hoping to assure her friends.

The three girls smiled back, but were not fooled by Usagi's attempt to assure them. "Well Usagi-chan, we better head back to class," Mina said wanting to change the subject.

"Remember we're meeting at the gate after school to walk to Rei-chan's temple," Ami said as she got up.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys, but I have to pick up Chibi-usa from school first, so I'll have to meet you at Rei-chan's," Usagi said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You're late Usagi-baka," Chibi-usa said as she ran up to Usagi at the gate.

"I'm sorry okay, but I got held up by something. Geez you're starting to sound like Rei-chan," Usagi said as Chibi-usa and her started heading for the temple.

"Did you get in trouble for sleeping in class again," Chibi-usa teased.

"No," Usagi said simply surprising Chibi-usa by not getting annoyed at her teasing. Instead, Chibi-usa noticed how Usagi's had a faint hint of pink on her face.

"So what held you up then," Chibi-usa asked suddenly feeling very curious as she noticed how Usagi's face got pinker at her question.

"That's none of your business," Usagi replied as she felt herself blush while recalling how Hiroshi had waited for her at the gate and actually tried to ask her out. Of course, Usagi refused, but Hiroshi didn't give up and declared in front of the girls how he will continue to try to win Usagi's heart.

'_The girls probably told Rei-chan by now. I'm gonna get an earful today I just know it,' _Usagi thought.

Chibi-usa silently watched Usagi and continued to wonder what could have happened. The rest of the walk to the temple was quiet as Usagi was still in deep thought about Hiroshi's declaration as well as her outburst at Mamoru the other night. '_I wonder if Mamo-chan will care that Hiroshi-san asked me out,' _Usagi pondered as she started to feel sad at the thought of Mamoru's coldness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"That boy asked Usagi-chan out today," Rei exclaimed.

"Chill out Rei-chan, it was already obvious Hiroshi-san liked her," Mina said waving her hand to try to calm Rei down.

"I'm just saying how sensitive can the guy be if he would ask Usagi out right after the day he fought with Mamoru-san," Rei said.

"I kinda feel the same way, but he seemed really sincere when he asked her and he does seem to care about Usagi-chan," Mako said with a thoughtful look.

"I just hope Usagi-chan isn't overwhelmed. I mean she's still very heartbroken with the break up and seeing how quiet she was today we can guess that last night didn't go well," Ami put in with a concerned look.

Silence fell as the other three girls understood the truth in Ami's words. Even Luna and Artemis who had been trying to discuss about the appearance of Demando looked concerned and momentarily paused their efforts to redirect the conversation. Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of an explosion along with the familiar scream of Chibi-usa.

"You four transform first, Artemis and I will help Chibi-usa," Luna yelled as Artemis and her ran out the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hand her over," Esmeraude demanded as she threw dark energy at Usagi who was holding Chibi-usa.

"Never," Usagi shouted defiantly as she tried to think of a way to get Chibi-usa to safety or a place where she can transform away from Esmeraude's sight.

"Fine. It will be more enjoyable to defeat you before taking the little brat. After all, you interfered too many times already Sailor Moon," Esmeraude declared with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Usagi said nervously wondering how Esmeraude found out her civilian form.

"Don't play dumb with me. My orders were to bring back the brat alive, but since you refuse to hand her over, I guess I have no choice but to use force," Esmeraude said the smirk still on her face.

'_Prince Demando orders make it so I can't directly kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't wound you,' _Esmeraude thought, '_and perhaps in the midst of battle the wound may turn fatal. No one will ever steal my Prince's heart.'_

A snarl appeared on Esmeraude's face as she shot a stream of dark energy in front of Usagi and Chibi-usa. The dark energy began to take the form of an animal.

"Go my dark creature and occupy Sailor Moon's time," Esmeraude commanded, "separate her from that little brat."

The creature pounced at Usagi who held tight onto Chibi-usa and jumped out of the way. '_I have to get Chibi-usa into Rei-chan's temple,' _Usagi thought as she ran toward the temple.

"Chibi-usa I'm going to drop you down and I want you to go get the girls. I'll distract them," Usagi said.

"But," Chibi-usa started.

"Don't argue. Just run for the temple and don't look bak," Usagi said sternly.

Chibi-usa nodded her understanding when Usagi dropped her down. Chibi-usa began to run as she heard Usagi yelled her transformation cry. Obeying Usagi's command not to look back, she ran toward the temple and almost arrived at the front door when Esmeraude appeared in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going," Esmeraude taunted.

Chibi-usa backed up a little when suddenly Luna and Artemis jumped at Esmeraude. Esmeraude yelled in disgust as she threw the two cats onto the ground in front of Chibi-usa. "How dare you try to scratch my perfect face," Esmeraude yelled and was about to throw dark energy when suddenly a dense fog blocked her vision.

"Chibi-usa are you alright," Mercury asked as the four senshis appeared in front of her.

"I'm fine, but I think Sailor Moon needs your help," Chibi-usa replied.

"Don't waste your time worrying about her," Esmeraude snarled as the fog lifted to reveal two dark creatures exactly like the ones she produced earlier, "You should be more worried about your own lives."

The four senshis took a protective stance in front of Chibi-usa, Luna and Artemis. The two creatures charged at the senshis with their fangs exposed.

"Burning Mandala," Mars yelled as the attack separated the two creatures, but doing no harm.

Jupiter and Venus each separated to battle one of the creatures each while Mercury and Mars remained by Chibi-usa and the two cats' side keeping an eye out for Esmeraude.

"Supreme Thunder," yelled Jupiter.

The creature dodged the attack and continued charging at her. Jupiter narrowly dodged the creature's snapping jaw and sent it flying by landing a punch on the creature's stomach.

"Sparkling Wide pressure," Jupiter yelled as the attack hit the creature dead on.

An ear screeching howl was heard as the creature turned to dust. "Alright one down," Jupiter said as she turned toward Venus to give her a hand.

Esmeraude was enraged by the defeat of one of her creature as well as seeing how Venus had the other one muzzled with her Love-Me-Chain. "Get out of the chain you worthless mutt," Esmeraude yelled as she shot dark energy at the creature.

The creature became empowered by the dark energy and yanked the chain so hard that it sent Venus flying toward Jupiter. The two crashed onto the ground.

"Guys look out," Mars yelled as she ran toward the creature.

Venus and Jupiter looked up to see the creature about to shot dark energy at them from its mouth. The two were able to dodge, but had scratches on them caused by the rubbles that came out of the explosion.

"Burning Mandala," Mars yelled.

The creature turned its head and sent dark energy to intercept the attack. The explosion of the two attacks sent Mars flying backwards since the creature's attack was stronger. The creature then rushed at Mercury at incredible speed making it so she was unable to defend herself as it rammed into her. Chibi-usa baked up as the snarling creature turned its head at her direction.

"Chibi-usa," all four senshis yelled as each struggled to get up and go aid her.

"Moon Scepter Elimination," came a yell as the creature suddenly burst into dust.

The smirk on Esmeraude's face turned into an angry snarl as she watched Sailor Moon appeared behind Chibi-usa.

"Sailor Moon," Chibi-usa said as she hugged her with tears running down her face.

"You okay," Sailor Moon asked as she held onto the trembling little girl.

The four senshis had gathered around Sailor Moon when Esmeraude suddenly yelled, "Have you stupid senshis forgot I'm still here? All of you are weakened and it will be child's play to take that brat from you pathetic lot."

"You're not taking Chibi-usa anywhere," Sailor Moon declared, but suddenly fell down clutching her side.

"Sailor Moon," everyone yelled.

"It seems my creature did its job after all," Esmeraude gloated, "Now I can finish the job."

At this Esmeraude charged at the senshis only to be stopped when a rose zoomed in front of her.

Tuxedo-Kamen landed in front of the senshis with an obvious death glare on his face. "You will do on more damage with," he declared in a cold voice.

**A/N: I hope the longer chapter didn't make me go bad on the details. Well how was my second battle scene? Hope it's up to expectation. Once again thanks for the reviews. And again I don't know when the next update will be, but promised the latest will be two weeks maximum. Review if u can.**


	10. Time Gate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Really appreciate the reviews. I'm soo happy people are liking the story. So lets continue.**

"Your threat means nothing to me. Even if I can't destroy you now, I will not lose to you pathetic lot," Esmeraude exclaimed as she threw dark energy straight at the group.

Jupiter and Mars jumped in front of Tuxedo-Kamen. Both screamed their respective attack to intercept Esmeraude's. As the combined attack was able to break through Esmeraude's, she teleported and reappeared up in the sky.

"Give it up Esmeraude. You're out numbered with no advantages," Mars declared.

"We may be weakened like you said, but you're not in the best of shape either," Venus put in.

"That's where you're wrong," Esmeraude said with a crazy look on her face, "Your greater numbers mean nothing. Let me show you how big of an advantage I can gain."

At that, Esmeraude shot four pieces of dark crystal shards which landed around the group to surround them in a square. Suddenly sparks erupted from each shard until a dark barrier completely surrounded them.

"I'm going to make it so all of you will not have time to recover and where my powers will increase," Esmeraude said as darkness descended on the group.

Unnoticed by Esmeruade, there was a white glow surrounding the group inside the dark barrier.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Sailor Moon, are you okay," Chibi-usa asked.

"You shouldn't have used the Ginzuisho while you were still weak," Mars said as she supported Sailor Moon.

"It's better than letting Esmeraude take us to who knows where. Besides I'll be fine," Sailor Moon said smiling at the senshis to reassure them, "Anyway I think it's more important to figure out where we are right now."

Looking around, the group can only see fog and no sign of building or any living thing. "I know where we are," Chibi-usa said suddenly, "I'm pretty sure we're close to the Time Gate."

Everyone looked at Chibi-usa with a surprised looking expression. "What do you mean Time Gate," Luna asked.

"It's how I got to your time. You guys have to trust me right now...I can lead you guys to the Time Gate and Puu can help explain where we are," Chibi-usa said as she took out a key which was giving off a glow.

"Of course we trust you," Sailor Moon said as she smiled kindly at the little girl.

The other senshis voiced their agreement. "We don't doubt your trust," Tuxedo-Kamen said.

Chibi-usa felt very happy knowing she had their complete trust. She clutched onto the key and began leading the way.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Argh, how did those pesky senshis escape," Esmeraude exclaimed as she arrived in the Dark Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo.

'_No matter, that little brat is probably going to bring the senshis to Crystal Tokyo now that they are near the Time Gate to save her mother,' _upon thinking of Neo-Queen Serenity, Esmeraude's mood turned darker, '_I will get rid of Serenity once they arrive here.'_

"Esmeraude what are you doing back here," a figure said as he stepped out, "I thought my brother gave you a mission in the past."

"I do not need to answer to you Saphr," Esmeraude said coolly, "besides the senshis are heading here anyway."

"I'm guessing that would be your handy work...you know it's not wise to disobey my brother's order," Saphir said as he narrowed his eyes, "a word of caution: whatever you're planning, you better make sure it will not displease my brother or you'll not live for much longer."

Esmeraude watched as Saphir turned and walked out leaving her to reflect on his words.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I see Small Lady has brought you here," a woman said.

"Puu," Chibi-usa yelled happily as she ran up to the woman giving her a hug.

"You're the senshi of time," Luna said wide eyed, "I never thought I would ever meet you."

"Senshi of time," Jupiter said questioningly.

"Yes, this is Sailor Pluto. Her duty is to guard the Time Gates. I never thought we would actually run into her," Artemis said.

"Were you the one who sent Chibi-usa to our time," Mercury asked.

"Yes because I knew she would be in good hands," Pluto replied, "but that is not important at the moment, rather you should tell me why all of you came to the Time Gate with Small Lady."

"Esmeraude of the Dark Moon clan tried to send us somewhere, but Sailor Moon was able to help us escape her barrier and we ended up here," Venus answered with a serious look on her face.

"Well do you want me to send all of you back to your time," Pluto asked.

Chibi-usa remained quiet the whole time. She was wondering if the senshis will be willing to go to her time to help her mother. Sailor Moon notice Chibi-usa's quietness and her worried looking expression. "Is it possible for you to send us to Chibi-usa's time," Sailor Moon asked surprising everyone.

"Since the Dark Moon clan is from the future, wouldn't it be better if we defeat their base there? Besides, we can also see if the Ginzuisho can really help Chibi-usa's mother," Sailor Moon finished smiling at a shocked looking Chibi-usa.

No one noticed Pluto's hidden smile at Sailor Moon's words. '_I wouldn't have expected anything less from the future Neo-Queen Serenity,' _Pluto thought, '_she was always kind and that's a trait she never lost.'_

"I agree with Sailor Moon," Mars said as she was the first to come out of her shock, "this way we can end their terror in the future and the present."

After a little convincing from the senshis and Tuxedo-Kamen, the reluctant Luna and Artemis, who had felt they were too unprepared, finally agreed to go along with it. Pluto smiled and said, "I can open the Time Gate for you and once you have arrived, I am sure the King will be expecting all of you."

Before questions could be asked, Pluto held up her hand saying they'll find out soon and opened the Gates allowing the group to go through. Pluto watched as the group disappeared into the Gate. "Good luck my Princess and Prince. There are still many difficulties ahead," Pluto whispered as the Time Gate began to close.

**A/N: Sorry if you're disappointed that this chapter is shorter than the last**.** I feel this is one of the less exciting/interesting chapters, but I can't just skip over this part. Anyway thanks again to my faithful reviewers. Can't wait to read what u guys thought of this chapter.**


	11. Crystal Palace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N:** **Thanks for the awesome reviews. Though I can't deny I had hoped for more review...oh well beggars can't be chosers. Anyway let's get on with the story.**

The group has arrived at the entrance of Crystal Tokyo. "Well how do we open this gate," Venus asked as Mercury examined the gate.

"This is where I come in," Chibi-usa said. She walked up to the gate and held up the key and yelled out the incantations. The group watched as the gate began to open and a white light came out of the gate to envelop the group. When the light faded, the group found themselves looking at a city completely made of crystals.

"So this is the future," Jupiter said.

"Yes, but the future can always change," a voice said.

The group looked toward the source of the voice and saw a figure approaching them. Immediately the senshis surround Chibi-usa expecting an attack. "Who's there," Tuxedo-Kamen demanded.

"The King sent me to take all of you to the Crystal Palace," the small figure replied.

The group noticed that the figure was actually quite small and was walking on all four. "Diana," Chibi-usa shouted as she pushed through the surprised looking senshis.

"I'm so glad to see you're well Small Lady," the little purple cat said as she nuzzled Chibi-usa's face.

"Uhh...Chibi-usa who's this talking cat," Venus asked.

"Yeah it has a crescent moon on its forehead just like Luna and Artemis," Mars said as she looked between the little kitten and the two cats.

Before Chibi-usa could answer, Diana jumped out of her arms and faced the rest of the group. "I'm sorry that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Diana and the King had sent me to escort you to the Crystal Palace," Diana said bowing her head, "we really must get going before the enemy tries to attack us. I promise to answer any questions I can once we arrived at the Crystal Palace."

"You guys can trust Diana," Chibi-usa put in.

Sailor Moon and the rest of the group nodded their head. "Any friend of Chibi-usa is our friend. Lead the way Diana," Sailor Moon said smiling at the kitten.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Demando sat on his throne in present time twirling his wine with an upset look. '_Where is that Esmeraude,'_ he thought as he put down his wine and got up.

'_I did sense the use of dark crystals a while ago,' _Demando thought as he suddenly realizes how the dark crystals could have been used for, '_she wouldn't!'_

He walked out of his throne room and entered another room where a giant computer like device was. He furiously punched buttons as the screen turned on. "Sapir," Demando yelled.

"You called brother," Saphir said as an image of him appeared on the screen.

"Tell me, did Esmeraude returned to Dark Crystal Palace," Demando asked with a furious gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, I had just ran into her moments ago. She mentioned something about how the senshis of the past would arrive in Crystal Tokyo shortly," Sapir replied.

"Where is Esmeraude now," Demando asked.

"The scanner says she's not in the palace right now," Saphir said.

"I'm returning to the palace now. Make certain no attacks are launched by ANYONE, especially Esmeraude, until I arrive and give the order to do so," Demando said.

"Don't worry brother, I'll keep an eye on Esmeraude," Sapir said with a bow of his head before the screen turned blank.

'_All my efforts to distance that Earth prince from Serenity is ruined. That Esmeraude has a lot of nerve,' _Demando thought darkly as he tightly clenched his hand into a fist, '_Whatever it takes, Serenity will not fall out of my grasp!'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Welcome to Crystal Palace," Diana said as the group entered into a massive hall, "We will not have to worry about an attack since there is a barrier surrounding the palace and the palace gardens. As long as you don't step out of the palace gates, you will be safe."

"This place is incredible," Venus said as the group looked around to see a staircase leading up and more hallways leading else where.

"Excuse me Diana, but where is this King you and Pluto spoke of," Mercury asked.

"We would like to meet him. I'm sure he can give us important information on the Dark Moon Clan," Mars said.

"I'm sorry, but the King said it is not yet time to reveal himself as he felt there is still a matter to be resolved although his highness said he's confident the matter will be settled soon," Diana said as she looked up at Tuxedo-Kamen at the last statement.

No one took notice of this since they were still in awe of the Crystal Palace, except for Tuxedo-Kamen who had kept his attention on Sailor Moon wondering if she's getting her strength back.

"In the mean time, the King has prepared rooms for each of you knowing all of you must be tired. You're free to explore the entire palace grounds, just remember to stay within the barriers," Diana said, "I will meet all of you in the conference room down that hall tomorrow to inform you of any information the King may give me. Lets meet after breakfast. Now let me show each of you to your room after a tour of the palace. I'm sure Small Lady can help me with the tour."

"Of course," Chibi-usa said excitedly feeling anxious to see if anything has changed since her departure to the past.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After insistence from Diana and assurance from Chibi-usa about the safety within the Crystal Palace barrier, the senshis and Tuxedo-Kamen agreed to detransform until the meeting in the conference room. At the end of the tour, everyone went to explore the palace on their own. Makoto went to the kitchen insisting she'll cook dinner and breakfast. Ami wanted to look at the books in the Crystal Palace library saying she may learn more about their enemy. Diana agreed on the condition Ami won't look at any important events in history that their present had yet to experience. Rei and Minako decided to stay with Diana and Chibi-usa since Chibi-usa had wanted company to show other parts of the palace to. Luna and Artemis decided to tag along with Ami as they too wanted to learn more about the enemy.

Usagi stood at one of the palace gardens admiring the different flowers. She reflected over the day's events and hoped she will be able to help Chibi-usa's mother with the Ginzuisho. Usagi was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice how Mamoru was following her.

'_I wonder what's on her mind,' _Mamoru thought as he watched Usagi in the shadows.

He had been worried that Usagi has not fully regained her strength so he decided to follow her to keep an eye on her. Mamoru was also struggling to find the courage to talk to Usagi. Ever since Usagi's outburst at him, Mamoru had spent every moment wondering if he should tell Usagi the truth. He finally comes to the decision that he can't stand to cause Usagi any more pain and will explain his action to her as well as ask for her forgiveness. This feeling only increased when he heard Hiroshi's love confession to Usagi. Mamoru had wanted to talk to Usagi that day after school and overheard Hiroshi's confession. Afraid of what Usagi's reaction would be, he ran away before he could hear her answer.

'_Did you accept his love Usako,' _Mamoru wondered with a pained face.

Then he shook his head thinking, '_I can't worry about that now. I have to talk to Usako and hope she'll forgive me. The pain I've put her through is not worth it. I don't even know if the dream's prediction is real.'_

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out causing Usagi to look up noticing his presence. "We need to talk," Mamoru said as he and Usagi looked at each other.

**A/N: Ohhh...finally the confrontation scene in the next chapter. Still thinking of how to do that, but I do know what I want the result to be...any thoughts on this chap. or the next? Thanks again to those who review. Hope to see more reviews for this chapter! 'Til next time.**


	12. Forgiven?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: I hope this chapter will be up to expectation since I feel this scene should be very important. Didn't get more reviews :( but I do have quite a few hits :)**

Usagi could only stare at Mamoru and wonder if she heard right. '_Why does he want to talk? Maybe he's upset at me,' _she thought.

"About what," she finally said in a quiet voice while adverting her eyes to looking at her hands.

"About the other night," Mamoru said as he walked closer to Usagi.

"I really don't want to talk about it...and if you're afraid I'll bother you during our stay here, don't," Usagi said softly as she turned to walk off knowing if she stays longer she won't be able to hold back her tears.

"No, don't walk away. You don't have to talk. I just want you to listen to what I'm about to say...please," Mamoru said almost pleading.

Usagi turned around and saw the pleading look on Mamoru's face. Her heart melted at the look, but was still afraid of what he had to say. Not trusting her voice, Usagi nodded okay and sat down on a nearby bench to show she'll listen.

Mamoru felt a sense of relief that she would hear him out. He walked up to the bench and sat down next to her. Mamoru gazed at Usagi and felt a warm sensation in his heart for being close to her. It seemed far too long since he's been able to sit close to her.

Usagi also felt happy for being this close to Mamoru since she helped him to Rei's temple. At the same time, she felt uneasiness not knowing what Mamoru wanted to tell her. She can't help but hope that Mamoru still loves her. Usagi just stared at her hands on her lap feeling too afraid to face him.

"I've been thinking about what you said the other night," Mamoru suddenly said breaking the silence, "And after a lot of thinking, I finally came to a decision."

Usagi could feel Mamoru's gaze on her causing her to fidget with her hands. She wondered what Mamoru was talking about. '_A decision about what,' _Usagi wondered.

"After what you said, I finally realize how foolish I've been. I knew then that I had to tell you the truth," Mamoru continued.

"The truth about what," Usagi asked in an unsure tone.

She finally raised her head to look at Mamoru. "What are you trying to say," Usagi continued to ask while facing Mamoru with a confused look.

Mamoru gazed lovingly at Usagi and took her hand saying, "I'm so sorry Usako. I really didn't want to hurt you."

Usagi's eyes went wide at Mamoru's words. Her first thoughts were about if she heard right and if she did, was this only a dream? "I know I've been cruel, but I was also hurt whenever I acted cold toward you," Mamoru continued.

At this, Usagi got over her shock and felt her hurt began to surface causing her to feel anger. "Then why would you do that," she asked in a soft cold voice as she ripped her hand out of Mamoru's grip.

"Usako, it wasn't that I wanted to break up, but,"Mamoru said before going silent.

"But what? What could have possibly made you break up with me if you didn't want to and trample on my heart making me wonder what I must have done wrong to cause you to hate me so much," Usagi said as she stood up turning away from Mamoru.

"I didn't want you to die," Mamoru yelled as he stood up and held onto Usagi's shoulders turning her around to face him.

Usagi was startled by Mamoru's sudden outburst. She looked at Mamoru and noticed how pained his expression was as it pleaded for her understanding. "How could I die from being with you? What are you talking about? How did that crazy idea went into your head," Usagi asked.

"For the past month, I've been having the same dream every night. Each one telling me to stay away from you or something awful would happen to you. At first I dismissed the dreams, but it got more and more threatening telling my being close to you will cause your death. Then it even began to show me you death and the voice would say, 'this doesn't have to happen Endymion as long as you distance yourself from Princess Serenity.' I couldn't stand the thought of putting you in danger, so I did what the dream told me to. Right now I'm still frightened that my decision to tell you this would cause you to die," Mamoru said as he pulled Usagi into an embrace at his last thought of how she may die.

"I'm so sorry Usako, but I don't know what to do," Mamoru sobbed as tears fell from his face and he tightened his grip on Usagi as if she would disappear t any moment, "I love you so much. I can't stand to keep hurting you, but I don't want to put you in danger. Please Usako, tell me what I should do!"

Mamoru feared that Usagi was rejecting him when she had pushed out of his embrace, but that fear disappeared when Usagi looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek saying, "I forgive you Mamo-chan, but please don't ever push me away again. I'd rather die than to be away from you...it hurts too much thinking you hate me."

Mamoru held onto the hand Usagi had on his cheek and kissed it before looking straight into her eyes. "Never again," he vowed before capturing Usagi's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Where is that woman," Demando shouted. He had returned to the Dark Crystal Palace and was now sitting on his throne demanding to know where Esmeraude is.

"My apologizes brother, but I have not been able to locate her since I last saw her. There is no trace of her anywhere in the palace," Saphir answered.

"She deliberately disobeyed my orders. I want her found and brought before me. Her cowardice to face me only disgust me even more. Esmeraude is now a traitor in my eyes," Demando said with venom in his voice.

Saphir cringed at this thinking how foolish Esmeraude is for incurring his brother's wrath. Saphir was snapped out of his thoughts when Demando said, "Now what of the senshis of the past?"

"Our computer indicated they are inside the Crystal Palace where the barrier protects them. We have still been unable to break through that barrier created by the senshis of this time," Saphir reported.

Demando slammed his fist down onto his throne with a scowl on his face. '_This means they've probably met the King by now,' _Demando thought as a dark look appeared on his face, '_This is all that woman's fault for sending them here. If I can't get that Earth prince to stay away from Serenity then...'_

"Saphir," Demando suddenly said.

"Yes brother," Saphir replied wondering what his brother has in-store.

"I need you to make something for me," Demando said as a sly grin appeared on his face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mamoru and Usagi were sitting on the bench in the garden. Usagi was leaning on Mamoru while Mamoru had his hand around her waist. They have been enjoying the quiet moment both happy to be with the other again.

Mamoru gazed down at Usagi who was staring at the different color roses in the garden. He felt happy to know Usagi has forgiven him, but was still bothered by one thought. "Usako," Mamoru said.

"Yes Mamo-chan," Usagi replied looking up at him with a smile.

"...How do you feel about Hiroshi," he asked wanting to know, but also fearing the answer.

Usagi's smile vanished at the question. "Do you doubt my love for you," she asked with hurt in her voice as she looked away from Mamoru.

"Of course not. Please Usako, it's just that I know I've been so terrible to you that I wouldn't blame you if you started to love another boy," Mamoru said quickly afraid his question has just pushed Usagi away.

Usagi sighed hearing the insecurity and pleading in Mamoru's voice. She does feel hurt Mamoru would even think she would love another man, but she also know it's not completely irrational for him to wonder this since Hiroshi has been around her a lot ever since she ran into him.

Usagi turned back to face Mamoru and laid her head on his shoulder saying, "I only love you Mamo-chan. I can never stop loving you or love another man. Hiroshi-san is only a good friend."

Mamoru smiled at her answer and was relieved Usagi was not angry with him. He wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist to pull her closer to him. "I'm sorry for thinking like that Usako. I promise you that no matter what I will always love you and make sure nothing separates us ever again especially myself."

Usagi nodded and smiled lovingly at Mamoru. She felt like she was the happiest person alive at that moment. "Now lets head bak in. It's getting cold and I'm sure dinner's almost ready," Mamoru said as he helped Usagi up and they headed toward the palace hand in hand.

**A/N: I had to erase over and over in this chapter because I wanted the scene to go right. Well how'd I do? I hope u enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be appreciated :)**


	13. What Occurred

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: thank you for the great reviews (really I just can't thank you enough since it really makes me happy to see how people think of my first story). Anywho on with the story.**

Mamoru stood in the balcony of his room looking out at the night sky. Dinner was a few hours ago. Everyone had been surprised when he and Usagi walked into the dining room hand in hand. Mamoru recalled how Minako and Rei had a knowing smile on their face. The group did not probe into how the couple got back together, but did warn Mamoru to never hurt Usagi again. Mamoru slightly shivered at remembering Mako and Rei's glare as they made their point of what they would do if he pulled as they put it "a stupid stunt" like that ever again.

Mamoru's face darkened a little at remembering why he was out in the balcony in the first place. The nightmare had struck him again as soon as he had fell asleep, but that was not concerned him the most. Mamoru was more concerned of how different the nightmare was this time. Rather than just the usual warning of staying away from Usagi, the voice in the dream had commented on his decision to stay with Usagi. The voice had scoffed at him when Mamoru had yelled back at the voice saying he will protect Usagi after it had warned him to stay away. What disturbed Mamoru the most was the voice's last comment, "So you will no longer listen to me Earth Prince. Be that as it may, Serenity does not belong with you. Soon she will be with the one who she's better suited for, me."

Mamoru had woken up from the voice's laughter after that comment. '_The voice sounded different this time...It seems familiar, but I just can't remember where I heard it before,' _Mamoru thought, '_but that doesn't matter right now because I'm now sure I made he right decision in not pushing Usako away anymore. Whoever the voice belongs to was only trying to separate_ _us and I was stupid enough to fall for it.'_

Mamoru walked back into his room. As he fell asleep, he vowed to protect his princess and that nothing will ever separate them ever again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, after breakfast was over, everyone met up in the conference room. Chibi-usa was not present because the senshis let her sleep in. They felt Chibi-usa needed her rest and they will just fill her in on anything important during the meeting later.

"Now that everyone is here, I have something to announce. As I have said yesterday, the King had not felt it was the right time to reveal himself since he was waiting for something to occur," Diana said while looking at Tuxedo-Kamen, "But now that Price Endymion is back with Princess Serenity, the King will be joining us in this meeting."

Everyone turned their head toward the entrance where a figure is seen walking toward them. When the King had finally entered the room, surprise was written all over everyone's face.

"You look just like Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon said breaking the silence.

Everyone looked from Tuxedo Kamen to the King who was in a light purple tuxedo with a cape, but unlike Tuxedo-Kamen, the King did not have a top hat and his hair was light purple. Tuxedo-Kamen could only stare at the King wondering why they look alike.

"Someone please explain what's going on," Mars exclaimed.

"This is King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo," Diana said as the King stood at the head of the table where Diana is.

"King Endymion," Tuxedo-Kamen said in a dazed and surprised voice.

"Yes, I am your future self," the King said with a chuckle at everyone's shocked look, "I rule Crystal Tokyo with my wife Neo-Queen Serenity," he finished looking at Sailor Moon.

"Wife," Sailor Moon said as her face began to turn red.

"Yes, that was why I could not reveal myself earlier. I did not want the reason for the two of you to make up was due to the fact you know of this," the King said.

"But I am curious to know, what status is Chibi-usa," Mercury asked.

"Yeah, why would the Dark Moon Clan try to capture or kill a little girl," Jupiter put in.

"Chibi-usa is the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and myself because of this the Dark Moon Clan targets her," the King said with sadness.

"Wait, this means that Chibi-usa is Sailor Moon and Tuxedo-Kamen's future daughter," Venus exclaimed as all four senshis looked at the couple whose faces have turned tomato red from their stares.

Then a thought suddenly struck Sailor Moon. "Hold on. Chibi-usa wanted the Ginzuisho to help her mother. Does that mean something happened to Neo-Queen Serenity," Sailor Moon asked the King.

The King's face turned glum at Sailor Moon's question. "I'm afraid so. You see during the first attack by the Dark Moon clan she went searching for Chibi-usa concerned for her safety. She found Chibi-usa fleeing from several droids outside the palace barrier. She was able to destroy the droids after she had gotten Chibi-usa inside the palace barrier, but before she herself reached the barrier, she was attacked from behind by Rubeus who at the time was leading the attack. The senshis of this time, which are you four's future selves, were able to bring Neo-Queen Serenity in her weakened and wounded state back into the palace."

"Does the Ginzuisho not help the Queen to heal quickly and properly," Luna asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. She was already exhausted from destroying the droids attacking the palace and to top it off Rubeus knew regular attacks would do little harm to the experienced Neo-Queen Serenity so he had increased the dark crystal energy by several folds. This left dark energy from the dark crystal running inside her body. Since she was already so weakened, the Ginzuisho is only able to keep her alive and slowly heal her wound in her coma, but the Ginzuisho is not able to expel the dark energy which keeps her in a coma" the King said.

"What about the medical ability of this time," Mercury asked.

"Most of the advance medical technology was destroyed in the attack and your future self is not able to help since all four of your future selves are right now powering the palace barrier with their own energy. Since the Dark Moon Clan has been unable to break through, they went to the past hoping to alter history. Chibi-usa knew of the legendary Sailor Moon and her senshis from stories I've told her, so I guess she decided to go back to the past to find help," the King said.

The rest of the meeting went by with the King informing them about the Dark Moon Clan's history and how the only option is to defeat the leader, Prince Demando. The King sadly told Sailor Moon that her Ginzuisho will not be able to help the Queen. The only way was to destroy the main dark crystal inside the Dark Crystal Palace. This will dispel the dark energy inside Neo-Queen Serenity allowing the Ginzuisho to completely heal her and on top of that the Dark Moon Clan's main power source will be destroyed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Saphir prepare an attack on Crystal Palace," Demando said with a smile as he took a sip from his wine glass while sitting on his throne.

"But brother, the barrier is still strong," Saphir replied.

"That does not matter. I'm sure the senshis will come out to defend the palace as they will be too worried for the well being of the senshis of this time...besides you have completed the device I asked you to construct have you not," Demando said as he twirled his wine glass.

"Of course brother," Saphir replied, "but who will lead the attack?"

"I will personally do so. I want you to remain here to keep watch on the palace," Demando said.

"What of Esmeraude," Saphir asked.

"If she dare interfere with my plans again, I will kill her," Demando said and gazed at the hologram of the Queen. He tipped his glass at the image thinking, '_Soon Serenity you will belong to me.'_

**A/N: Another chapter down. Just to clarify, in my fic Chibi-usa did not steal the Ginzuisho so Neo-Queen Serenity still has it...Chibi-usa is only targeted because of who her parents are. So what did u think? Review would be appreciated. Also school is starting for me next week so i don't know when I will update, but i do hope it will not be over a month before i update.**


	14. Shield Protection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: ohhh school is killer. Anywho the reviews I got really made me happy and wanted to continue my story as soon as possible. So here we go again.**

At the end of the meeting, Tuxedo-Kamen asked to speak with the King alone.

"What is on your mind? I noticed you were a bit distracted throughout the meeting," the King said after everyone left.

"Well...there is something I want to ask you, but I don't know if you can answer it," Tuxedo-Kamen said.

"That depends on what your question is," the King said in a serious tone.

The King stared at Tuxedo-Kamen with a thoughtful look. He then closed his eyes as if deciding on what to say.

"You do know who it is! Tell me," Tuxedo-Kamen exclaimed.

"If I tell you, it will only cause you to be distracted. Your judgement will be clouded by your anger," the King said calmly.

"Look, do you know how awful it feels knowing what I put Usako through! Now I learn that the pain I put both of us through was because I was stupid enough to fall for an enemy's trap not only that, but the voice belonged to some guy who wants to steal Usako away from me," Tuxedo-Kamen said through gritted teeth while clenching his fists.

"What makes you think I don't know! Might I remind you I am your future self. It's true there may be differences in the events we go through since the events in time can be altered, but don't you dare challenge me by questioning what I've been through with Serenity," the King said.

Tuxedo-Kamen and the King stood in silence as they stared at each other daring the other to say something.

The King sighed before saying, "I can tell you, but you must remember not to let your anger cloud your judgement or you will not only put yourself in danger, but everyone else as well not to mention Sailor Moon who you want to protect the most."

"I understand...I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Tuxedo-Kamen said regaining his composure.

The King nodded his head to express his understanding after all he's been through it too even if different events played out.

"The person who's been sending you the nightmares is Demando. He had his eye on Serenity for as long as I can remember. He had not intended for Neo-Queen Serenity to be injured this bad. I'm guessing Rubeus got sent to your time as a way to make amends for what he did. When Rubeus ran into interference by you guys, he must have reported it to Demando. I'm sure it didn't take long for Demando to recognize Sailor Moon as Serenity and you as Endymion," the King said.

"But how did Demando know Uskao and my civilian form," Tuxedo-Kamen asked.

"With Demando's desire for Serenity and his hatred for Endymion, I'm not too surprised he was able to find out," the King said with a shrug, "Besides, that's not what you have to worry about. I am sure you're aware that he has not given up on Serenity."

"I will protect Usako, you can count on that," Tuxedo-Kamen said in a determined tone.

"I know, but you must always remember the love between you two and trust in it. The events of time are forever altering. There are bound to be challenges that will test the love between you two. If you keep the problems to yourself like you have done, it is only harming your bond because it shows you do not trust her enough to go through the hard times with you. Remember that destiny is not set in stone. You can lose Serenity," the King said.

Tuxedo-Kamen nodded, but before he could reply, an explosion shook the palace.

The King ran to the computer in the room and began frantically pushing buttons until an image of droids attacking the Crystal Palace shield came onto the screen. The senshis along with Chibi-usa and the guardian cats came running into the room. The group ran up to Tuxedo-Kamen's side whose been observing the monitor while standing behind the King.

"Well it didn't take long for them to start attacking," Jupiter said as the group watched the droids' attempts at breaking the shield.

"Are you certain the shield can hold," Mercury asked the King.

"The shield will hold...but I wonder why there are fewer droids this time," the King said with a perplexed look and began using the computer to analyze the droids.

"Your majesty this is horrible. The energy levels of the palace shield are dropping quickly. At this rate the senshis will not be able to keep the shield up without endangering their lives," Diana exclaimed as she was checking the shield's energy level at a separate monitor.

"Somehow they are able to absorb the energy in the shield and since the shield's energy is that of the senshis, when the shield is completely drained, so will the senshis energy putting them in the danger of dying," the King explained.

"Then we'll just have to go out and destroy those droids," as soon as Sailor Moon said that, she was already heading out of the conference room.

'_I can't let the droids kill my friends when they've been protecting my future self this whole time,' _Sailor Moon thought with a worried look.

"Don't go running off on your own," Mars yelled as she and the other senshis ran after Sailor Moon with Tuxedo-Kamen already rushing ahead.

"Stay with the King, Chibi-usa. Luna, Artemis look after Chibi-usa," Venus instructed before running after the others.

'_I have a bad feeling about this,' _the King thought as he turned back to the monitor.

"Don't worry Chibi-usa. Sailor Moon and the others will be fine," Artemis said to the troubled looking little girl, "lets watch over them with the King."

Chibi-usa nodded and hugged Luna-P closer to her thinking, '_Be safe you guys.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sailor Moon saw the droids hammering at the shield when she arrived outside.

"Moon Princess Elimination," Sailor Moon shouted going on the attack right away.

Her attack destroyed a droid, but alerted the other droids of her presence. A few droids stopped their assault of the shield and began throwing attacks at Sailor Moon. She jumped out of the way, but an explosion from an attack sent her flying. At that moment, Tuxedo-Kamen appeared and caught Sailor Moon before landing on the ground holding her in his arms.

"Tuxedo-Kamen behind you," Sailor Moon said when she saw a droid lunging at them.

"Venus-Love-Me-Chain," Venus yelled catching the droid in midair and pulling it crashing into the ground.

"Burning Mandala," Mars yelled destroying the droid as it tried to get up.

The senshis caught up to Tuxedo-Kamen as he let Sailor Moon out of his arms. "Don't ever run off like that on your own ever again," Mars shouted as she pointed her finger at Sailor Moon.

"You can yell at her later Mars. Right now we have to take care of the droids and stop the ones that are draining the shield," Jupiter said as she noticed a droid preparing to attack.

"Can you locate the ones draining the shield," Venus asked Mercury.

"Yes, but it may take some time," Mercury said.

"Then we'll cover you and buy you the time," Sailor Moon said.

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter yelled throwing back the droids that were charging at them, "I say we just destroy them all now."

"That be great, but we need to take out the ones draining the shields first since they're a danger to the senshis lives," Sailor Moon said.

The droids recovered from the attack and took a different approach. Rather than charging, the droids attacked from different directions.

Venus used her chain to throw a droid into another to protect Mercury who was typing furiously into her minicomputer.

"Cresento Beam," Venus yelled piercing the two droids.

"Fire Soul," Mars yelled throwing the finishing blow on the two droids.

"Mars, Venus look out," Jupiter yelled after tossing a droid aside and noticed a droid heading toward her comrades.

Mars turned around, but was not quick enough to react as a droid slammed into her sending her flying into Venus. The droid then threw an energy attack which hit the two senshis straight on.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter yelled destroying the droid before running toward the two senshis who were struggling to get up.

"I found them," Mercury exclaimed, "those two droids over there are the ones causing the massive energy drain."

"Got it," Sailor Moon said as she ran toward the two droids with Tuxedo-Kamen right behind her.

Mars and Venus got up as soon as they heard Mercury's findings.

"Lets clear the way for Sailor Moon," Mars said to the other senshis when Mercury caught up to them.

The senshis nodded their agreement and threw their attacks mercilessly at the droids trying to block Sailor Moon's way.

"Moon Princess Elimination," Sailor Moon yelled destroying one droid.

"Your not getting away," Tuxedo-Kamen said to the other droid who was trying to sneak away during the ruckus.

He threw his roses stopping the droids in its track. He then slammed his staff at the droid causing it to slam against the palace shield. The energy shield turned the droid into dust.

"All right," the senshis cheered as they gathered around Tuxedo-Kamen and Sailor Moon.

The group suddenly heard clapping and looked up.

"Demando," Tuxedo-Kamen growled.

**A/N: Whoopee I got this chapter done in a week and its during a school week too...can't say it will always be like this though. Well review and tell me how u thought of this chapter.**


	15. Demando's Objective

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Wow it's been about three weeks. Sorry for the wait. Thanks again to those who reviewed it really makes my day!**

"Well it seems you were able to destroy quite a few of my droids," Demando said with a grin on his face.

"And we'll destroy every single one you have," Jupiter shouted.

"Did you like the newest advancement of my droids," Demando continued ignoring Jupiter's comment, "after all my brother was only able to do so thanks to you senshis."

"What are you talking about? How did we help you," Venus asked as the senshis and Tuxedo-Kamen had a look of surprise on their faces.

"You didn't think I would just send my generals into the past for no reason now did you," Demando said with a smirk, "Unlike my worthless generals, I had another plan in mind once I learn of your existence in the past. My personal trip to the past had many reasons and one of them was to learn the four senshis energy signatures. With that, it became so easy for my brother to upgrade my droids so they will absorb the very energy the senshis use to protect the palace."

"Then I guess it's too bad for you that we've destroyed those droids not to mention the droids you've brought to hide and protect them," Sailor Moon said.

Demando smiled at this comment. "That's where your wrong dear Serenity," Demando said before disappearing and reappearing right behind Sailor Moon with his hands on her shoulders.

"I have another surprise in store," Demando said softly next to Sailor Moon's ear.

Tuxedo-Kamen was the first to react by whirling around to aim a punch at Demando's face, but Demando merely teleported out of the way leaving Tuxedo-Kamen to swing at air.

"Ah, poor Endymion or should I say gullible Endymion," Demando taunted after reappearing in the air, "You are so weak to actually leave Serenity because of some dream telling you to. Serenity would you really choose this Earth prince who trusts a dream more than you?"

Sailor Moon could not help going stiff at this comment as the pain was still fresh. Tuxedo-Kamen noticed this and remembered Usagi's words after they had kissed in the garden.

/Flashback/

"I will always forgive you Mamo-chan because I love you and nothing can ever change that, but I don't know if I can trust you to be truthful with me like I did before," Usagi said with a sad look as a single tear fell from her cheek.

Mamoru put a hand on Usagi's face before leaning his forehead to Usagi's saying, "Whatever it takes, I will earn back your trust Usako."

/End Flashback/

That vow rang in his head as he glared at Demando throwing a single rose at him. Demando simply sidestepped a little before lashing his hand out catching the stem of the rose between his two fingers. "Ah, yes the red rose. Is this not the symbol of the Earth prince's so call love for you Serenity," Demando said before crushing the rose and letting the wind blow the petals out of his hand.

"I recall that Endymion had crushed a rose as I just did while denouncing his love for you. No matter how you called his name he would not turn back," Demando said.

Before Demando could say more, Sailor Moon clutched her head and dropped to her knees yelling, "No more!"

Mars knelt down by Sailor Moon with her arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. Tuxedo-Kamen became enraged at seeing tears streaming down Sailor Moon's face. He was angry at Demando for sending him the dreams as well as himself for listening to them. Tuxedo-Kamen wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off Demando's face. "Poor Serenity, if only you had a more loving prince," Demando said as he lands himself on the ground, "Join me Serenity and your pain will disappear."

"Stop playing your mind games! She will never join you," Tuxedo-Kamen shouted as he charged at Demando with his staff in his hand.

Demando quickly conjured up a staff from a dark crystal and used it to block Tuxedo-Kamen's blow. "Why so angered Endymion? All I spoke of was the truth, or can you not handle the truth," Demando said before pushing Tuxedo-Kamen back.

Demando held out his hand sending a wave of dark energy at Tuxedo-Kamen who got sent flying because of it.

"Tuxedo-Kamen," Sailor Moon yelled as she ran toward him.

Before she could reach him, Demando appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around Sailor Moon holding her tightly against him. "I'm afraid your not going anywhere my dear," Demando said.

"Sailor Moon," the senshis and Tuxedo-Kamen yelled as all of them ran toward her, but all five were unable to get close enough to help due to a barrier preventing them from approaching any closer.

"LET ME GO," Sailor Moon yelled and jabbed Demando in the ribs with her elbow causing him to loosen his grip which gave her the opportunity to slip away.

She ran toward Tuxedo-Kamen, but was unable to exit the barrier.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The senshis on the other side were throwing attacks after attacks but were unable to even put a dent on the barrier. Mercury began scanning the barrier trying to find a weak point as the other senshis continued their assault on the barrier. "You guys stop your attacks," Mercury suddenly yelled.

The senshis stopped their attacks and turned to Mercury hoping she has found a way in or a way to break the barrier down. "This barrier has the ability to absorb our energy signatures like the two droids we destroyed. We don't have enough energy to overpower the barrier since we're weakened from fighting all those droids earlier," Mercury said in a sad tone.

"Demando probably had this planned all along," Venus said frustration clear in her voice.

"There must be something we can do," Jupiter said in an angry tone as she pounded her fist against the barrier.

"Mercury, you said the barrier is designed for us, so do you think perhaps Tuxedo-Kamen can break through it," Mars asked.

"I don't know, but there is always a possibility. We can only hope he can," Mercury said, "In the mean time, we should circle around the barrier to see if we've missed any weak points."

The others nodded, each hoping Sailor Moon will be okay.

**A/N: well here's the next chapter. I know it's shorter and I'm sorry, but tell me, content wise, was it a disappointment? Let me know by reviewing if u can.**


	16. Empty Shell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Well I'm very happy to have gotten two more reviews than my previous chapter. Yippie thank you so much. Ahem enough of my joy let's get on with the story.**

"Demando release her," Tuxedo-Kamen demanded as he continued to pound on the barrier.

Demando smirked and placed his hand on Sailor Moon's cheek who he had paralyzed. "Now Endymion why on earth would I do that," he said in mocking tone as he watched with amusement at Tuxedo-Kamen's effort to enter the barrier, "you can stop trying because there is no way for you to enter."

Demando returned his gaze at Sailor Moon before saying, "You can only watch as Serenity becomes mine and forget about you."

"I would never join you," Sailor Moon strained to say.

"Ah you may think that now, but you'll soon see I can be quite persuasive," Demando said as a third eye appeared on his forehead.

Immediately Sailor Moon's eyes were drawn to the third eye. '_I can't turn away,' _she thought.

"Remember how your so call prince left you. The pain and suffering you went through because of him," Demando said in a hypnotic tone.

In her mind, Sailor Moon saw the images of Mamoru's look of hate and heard the harsh words he had told her the past month. '_No, Mamo-chan doesn't hate me. He did that to protect me,' _she reasoned as tears formed in her eyes.

As if anticipating her thoughts, Demando said, "So what if he claims he did so to protect you. He knew the pain it would put you through. You were dying each day as his presence reminds you of his rejection. He did not trust you like you do him. By not confiding in you, Endymion has shown how he does not believe you can take care of yourself. Obviously he did not trust in your power Serenity."

"Don't listen to him Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen shouted, "No matter what I have always and will always love you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I can never say that enough, but you can't let Demando mislead you because he was the one who sent the dreams."

"Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon whispered as the Ginzuisho began to glow.

'_No, I can't allow the Ginzuisho to break the illusions,' _Demando thought with a distressed looking face.

"Allow me to give you a gift that I had Saphir construct," Demando said as he conjured up a bracelet and it attached itself onto Sailor Moon's wrist.

As soon as the bracelet snapped onto her wrist, dark energy began to surround Sailor Moon and the glow of the Ginzuisho dimmed. Sailor Moon clutched her head with both of her hands and let out a loud scream. In her mind, she felt as if she's reliving every single sad and horrible moment she has experienced. From the death of those she cares about to Mamoru's attempt to kill her under Beryl's order to the recent break up events. Demando watched as Sailor Moon continues to fight off the dark memories. '_It seems you need another push Serenity,' _Demando thought as his eyes began to glow red.

The dark crystal on the bracelet responded to Demando's glowing red eyes and began prying into Sailor Moon's heart to use her own insecurities against her. '_Why continue fighting? The senshis don't believe you can take care of yourself and your prince doesn't love you enough to trust you. That little brat may cling to you for protection, but she shows you no respect. Your guardians cats obviously are disappointed in you since they are constantly criticizing you. You're tired of feeling insignificant. Let me help you forget and make the pain go away,' _a voice whispered inside Sailor Moon's head.

Tuxedo-Kamen watched with horror while Demando watched with a victorious gleam in his eyes as both men saw Sailor Moon's hands dropped to her side with a vacant look in her eyes. Her senshi fuku disappeared along with the glow of the Ginzuisho as she became dressed in her princess Serenity attire. "Come my Serenity," Demando said with his hands outstretched.

"Usako don't," Tuxedo-Kamen shouted, but his plea fell on deaf's ear as Serenity stood up and walked into Demando's waiting arms.

"Serenity no longer knows who you are. She loves only me. You are no threat," Demando said with a smirk and brought down the barrier to prove his confidence.

As the barrier came down, Tuxedo-Kamen noticed the senshis on the other side. Apparently the distance had only been an illusion as Demando had only wanted Endymion to witness how Sailor Moon would give in to him.

"Usagi," the senshis yelled surprised to see her in princess form as well as in Demando's arms.

"Release her," Tuxedo-Kamen demanded as he charged at Demando and made a grab for Serenity.

"As you wish," Demando said allowing Tuxedo-Kamen to pull Serenity out of his embrace.

The senshis ran up to them confused as to why Demando would let Usagi go. It is only when they got close did they noticed Usagi's vacant stare and the dark crystal bracelet on Usagi's right wrist. "Usako! Answer me Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen pleaded to the motionless Usagi who only looked straight ahead.

"Your efforts are futile. Serenity no longer knows who any of you are. I've given her peace in her mind," Demando declared with a grin on his face.

"All you've done is turned her into an empty shell," Tuxedo-Kamen said, "I'll free her from you control!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Demando said when he saw Tuxedo-Kamen was about to smash the bracelet, "Even if you smash the bracelet, there's no guarantee Serenity will return to normal. There's a high chance she will still not remember you. There's even a chance she'll hate you as the dark crystal's effect may remain in her...or Serenity may be left in a coma like her future self. Would you really risk her life by breaking the bracelet?"

"Remove the bracelet at once," Mars demanded.

"Or what," Demando challenged.

"I highly doubt you would want to find out," Jupiter threatened.

"Please as if your threats mean anything to me," Demando said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You asked for it," Jupiter said, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Tuxedo-Kamen paid little attention to the fight between the four senshis and Demando. He kept his eyes on Usagi wondering how he can free her from Demando's control. "Please Usako. You have to fight it. I'm so sorry for hurting you and giving that creep the chance to use it against you," Tuxedo-Kamen whispered just loud enough for Usagi to hear, "No matter what he put into your mind, you have to believe I love you with all my heart. I can't lose you Usako."

Usagi moved her head up to face tuxedo-Kamen when she felt something wet falling on her cheek. She raised her hand to touch the tears on Tuxedo-Kamen's face. Her hand slowly moved up to remove his mask. '_What is this feeling,' _Usagi wondered as she stared at Mamoru's tear filled eyes with her own vacant blue eyes.

Usagi wondered if she knows this man who seems to be crying for her. In the back of her mind she saw herself hugging this man looking extremely happy and content. '_Usako,'_ she heard the man call her just as this man had called her with love shining in his eyes.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said in an uncertain voice as her pupil shimmered in her eye.

Mamoru's face lit up at this and exclaimed, "Yes Usako! It's me, Mamo-chan!"

"No," Demando said when he heard Mamoru's joyous exclamation.

Demando sent the senshis flying back with a dark aura as his eyes began glowing red again. Reacting to this, the dark crystal on the bracelet released dark energy causing Mamoru to release Usagi as he fell back. "Come Serenity," Demando said.

The vacant look returned in Usagi's eyes as she stood up and walked toward Demando, but before she could reach him, dark energy hit the ground in front of her causing her to fall back onto the ground. The senshis, Mamoru and Demando turned toward the source of the energy to see an angered looking Esmeraude with one hand outstretched and the other holding a dark crystal. "Demando's heart belongs to me you little moon twit," she exclaimed with a look of madness on her face.

**A/N: well what u think. Tell be by reviewing.**


	17. Fallen General

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: sorry it's been like two weeks again. Truthfully I had this chapter done like two days ago, but was too lazy to type it up and post it...sorry.**

"What is the meaning of this Esmeraude," Demando demanded as he glared at her.

"That moon twit must have bewitched you my prince. What about this clumsy girl could possibly attract your interest? She is the one that banished us from Earth," Esmeraude exclaimed with rage in her eyes.

"Hold your tongue traitor. I am the prince and I will decide who shall be my queen. How dare you question and defy me," Demando said in a chilling tone while narrowing his eyes.

During their exchange, the senshis and Mamoru (who no longer has his mask or top hat on) had gathered around Usagi who remained motionless as if not noticing her surroundings. Mamoru held Usagi close to him as Mercury scanned her bracelet trying to find a way to remove it without harming Usagi. Venus, Mars and Jupiter stood guard keeping their eyes on Demando and Esmeraude. "Don't worry Usagi-chan. We'll find a way to free you," Mercury said softly as Usagi looked at her with her vacant eyes.

'_Why do these people seem so familiar? Like I've known them for a long time,' _Usagi thought trying to remember who they are, but the more she tried the more she felt like her head is burning.

Mamoru noticed how Usagi seems to be trying to remember, but he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion. He looked up to see Demando had hit Esmeraude back with dark energy. "I will dispose of you not only for failing me numerous times, but are now trying to kill MY Serenity," Demando declared in a menacing tone, "and it also seems you have stole a piece of dark crystal from my palace."

The senshis and Mamoru noticed how a dark aura seems to be leaking out of the dark crystal and surrounds Esmeraude. "If my prince condemn me to death then so be it, but I will not die until I killed that little moon twit who stole what should be mine," Esmeraude exclaimed as she pressed the dark crystal to her heart.

The dark aura enveloped Esmeraude as the dark crystal entered her body. A red flash caused everyone to shield their eyes and when the flash disappeared, a large emerald colored dragon towered where Esmeraude had stood. The dragon turned its head toward where the senshis and Mamoru surrounds Usagi and let out an ear piercing screech before spreading its wings and charging towards them.

The senshis threw a combined attach at the dragon hitting it square in the face causing it to crash into the ground. Mars turned to face Mamoru and said, "Take Usagi to safety. We'll distract Esmeraude."

Mamoru nodded and headed toward the Crystal Palace with Usagi in his arms. Unnoticed by anyone, Usagi turned her head to see the senshis fighting Esmeraude. '_Why do I feel worried that they may get hurt,'_ Usagi wondered.

Demando suddenly appeared in front of Mamoru causing him to stop in his tracks. "Hand Serenity over," Demando said.

"No. It's your obsession that caused your underling to target her and put her in danger," Mamoru said while holding tighter onto Usagi.

"A weakling like you can never fully protect Serenity. Your so call love do more harm to her than good," Demando replied, "She belongs to me!"

At that, Demando triggers the dark power of th bracelet again. Usagi suddenly began struggling in Mamoru's grip and pushes him back. Once out of Mamoru's embrace, Usagi walked up to Demando and stood at his side. Demando wrapped an arm around her waist and with a gloating tone said, "Face it Endymion, you can't compete with me."

Demando then looked down at Usagi before saying, "My dear Serenity, prove you love for me with a kiss."

Usagi looked up at Demando and hesitantly inched her face closer to his. When her lips almost touched Demando's, something in the back of her mind stopped her, but before she could figure out what that feeling is. Demando closed the distance between them and hungrily kissed Usagi. Usagi remained motionless in Demando's arms wondering why she feels like her heart is being stabbed. When Demando finally broke the kiss. Usagi found herself staring at the pained and angered look on Mamoru's face. At that moment she felt something tug at her heart filling her with a desire to embrace the man with such a sad look in his eyes to comfort him.

Mamoru did not miss how Usagi had hesitated to kiss Demando. He felt raw anger at Demando for forcing a kiss on his Usako, but before he could act on his anger, a loud piercing screech was made by the dragon who became even more enraged at witnessing the kiss. The dragon charged at their direction and opened its jaw to release a fireball which separated Usagi and Demando. It then used its wings to create a gust of wind which sent Demando flying. Demando quickly regained his footing and looked up to see Esmeraude charging at Usagi. Before Mamoru or Demando could react, Esmeraude swung her tail at full force at Usagi who jumped back with her arms raised in front of her in an attempt to protect herself. The tail end up smashing the dark crystal on the bracelet.

"Usako," Mamoru screamed as he raced toward Usagi who had crashed into the ground.

Esmeraude was about to charge at Usagi again, but was blown back by dark energy that Demando shot at her. "You foolish women what have you done," Demando yelled as angered boiled within him, "You went and broke the dark crystal and harmed Serenity!"

"Burning Mandala," Mars yelled at he attack hit Esmeraude who was trying to get up to charge again.

The senshis watched as the dragon fell onto the ground from exhaustion. "She's become greatly weakened from the dark crystal's vast amount of energy inside of her," Mercury said as the senshis watched the dragon revert back to Esmeraude's own form, "combined with the attacks she received, I'm sure Esmeraude won't survive."

The senshis couldn't help feeling pity for the woman who did seem to love her prince, even though she had been such a nuisance. Jupiter turned to Demando and said in an accusing tone, "This is all your fault. You drove her to complete madness not to mention what you've done to Usagi."

"Hmph, Esmeraude was dispensable and she had outlived her usefulness anyway," Demando replied with no hint of sadness or regret in his voice.

"You disgust me," Mars shouted.

"How can you be so heartless," Venus asked.

"I have no obligation to answer to any of you. Now senshis, count today as your lucky day that my traitorous general had ruined my plan and injured me. I will take my leave for now, but mark my words, I will be back for Serenity," Demando said before teleporting away.

"Usagi," all four senshis said at the same time.

They ran toward Mamoru who they saw was cradling an unconscious Usagi close to his chest.

**A/N: I know it's not one of my long chapter, but hey I'm trying. So what you think of Esmeraude's demise? Oh will Usagi wake up with her memories...will she wake up at all. Well you'll find out next chapter. I like to thank my reviewers, it really does keep me going...though I will finish this story not matter what cause I know how annoying it is when a story goes incomplete. Well my readers, you can click the review button and tell me what u think cause I would really appreciate it!**


	18. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Sorry for the last update...been kinda lazy.**

"How is she Ami," Mamoru anxiously asked once Ami stepped out of the room Usagi was staying in.

Mamoru had carried Usagi back to the Crystal Palace once the senshis had shaken him out of his trance by reminding him Usagi needed to be examined. He had ignored the guardian cats and Chibi-usa as he entered and went straight to Usagi's room. Ami had ended up having the other three girls drag Mamoru out of the room because she said Mamoru's constant pacing and questioning every few seconds was breaking her concentration. Mamoru had sat outside of the room after being kicked out and fidgeted as he watched the three girls entering and exiting the room to get supplies for Ami or act as messengers to ask King Endymion (who was in the control room keeping watch on the barrier and making sure the machine that help the future senshis recover energy quicker was working) medical questions. Mamoru felt like it had been ages before Ami finally stepped out with the other girls.

"Mamoru-san you need to calm down before I will answer your question," Ami said sternly as she was already feeling agitated at Mamoru's behavior even though she knew he was only worrying about Usagi.

"We understand your worried Mamoru-san, but you won't be able to do any good for Usagi if you stay in this state of mind," Rei said gently.

"Your right...I'm sorry," Mamoru said with a sigh before raising his head with a calmer expression, "so will she be okay?"

"Her physical injuries aren't too bad. However, her right wrist is a bit fractured from having been hit with such force and as much as the bracelet is something we hate, it did protect her hand so that the impact did not slam her as hard as it was intended to," at Ami's mention of the bracelet, Mamoru's eyes darkened, "All in all, her wrist should heal in a few days and her other scratches are minor."

Mamoru felt relieve knowing Usagi has not been inured too badly considering the circumstances, but became rigid again when he noticed all the girls seem to have a worried look on their face. "Is there something else," he asked dreading the answer.

Ami shut her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Mamoru with a sad expression and said, "I was able to remove the cracked bracelet, but we don't know how that's going to affect Usagi-chan. In theory, it should have been the dark crystal on the bracelet that would do harm to her, but I can't be sure. My scan showed that the Ginzuisho is cleansing the remaining dark energy in her and since the dark crystal did not have enough time to do permanent damage...I can't tell though what state of mind Usagi will be in when she awakens. She may be herself again or..."

Ami did not finish as Mamoru had turned to go into Usagi's room knowing full well what the girls are worrying about. The girls watched as the door closed, each hoping that Usagi will wake up to her same old cheery self. "Come on you guys. We have to tell Chibi-usa, the King, Luna and Artemis what we know. Mamoru-san will take good care of Usagi-chan," Minako said as she motioned for the others to head to the control room.

"Minako's right. Moping around won't help Usagi nor would she want as to," Rei said with a sad smile, "Like Usagi would say, 'We can't lose hope.'"

The others nodded and headed toward the control room with a new determined outlook to put an end to Demando's plans.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Demando sat on his throne with an annoyed look on his face as he absentmindedly twirled the wine glass in his hand. Saphir had tended to his wounds right when he got back and had assured him he would be back to full energy by the next day. '_That stupid woman ruined my plan. Serenity could have been with me right now,' _he thought darkly tightening his grip on the wine glass causing it to crack.

The sound of the glass crack brought Demando out of his thoughts. He got up and discarded the cracked glass before calling for Saphir who appeared right away. "Yes brother," Saphir asked with a bow.

"You designed the dark bracelet. Tell me, what is going to happen to Serenity now that the dark crystal has been broken," Demando inquired.

Saphir inwardly sighed knowing this question was coming as soon as he had heard of Demando's curses at Esmeraude for interfering while he was tending to his wound. In truth, Saphir held no grudge against Crystal Tokyo, but remained with his brother because of his love and loyalty towards him. Saphir is afraid Demando's obsession for Neo-Queen Serenity will eventually cause his brother's downfall. "Sailor Moon is the holder of the Ginzuisho which holds pure energy. The purpose of the bracelet was to alter her memory with the help form the dark crystal's negative energy. When the dark crystal was broken, it's very likely the Ginzuisho will restore her to normal," Saphir explained while watching his brother's thoughtful expression, "but the Ginzuisho uses its owner's energy to operate and with Sailor Moon already weakened by her exposure to the dark crystal, it's certain she will be weak physically and even emotionally due to her mind having been tempered with."

"Does this mean Serenity will be emotionally vulnerable," Demando asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Perhaps...but brother should we not concentrate on the Crystal Palace. Why must you insist on going after Sailor Moon," Saphir asked with a concerned look.

Demando saw the genuine concern in Saphir's eyes and couldn't help but soften up. "Saphir, with Serenity and her Ginzuisho, the Crystal Palace can be penetrated easily," Demando said with a smile and walked up to Sahpir placing a hand on his shoulder, "do not worry brother. Soon we will be the rulers of Crystal Tokyo and you can always be surrounded by the flowers and other Earth greeneries you've always admired."

Saphir returned his brother's smile hoping that his brother is not mistaken.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Early Next Morning in the Crystal Palace**

Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open as she took in the faint hint of light coming through the windows. '_Where am I,' _she thought as she tried to sit up before noticing that someone was holding her hand.

Feeling too weak to sit up, Usagi turned her had to see Mamoru resting his had near her while holding onto her hand. She could clearly see that Mamoru had not rested much and noticed that there was a hint of red puffiness sin his eyes. '_Have you been crying Mamo-chan,'_ Usagi wondered as guilt filled her knowing she was the cause of her love's sadness.

She turned her body over and took her hand out of Mamoru's grip to brush a strand of his hair out of his eyes. At her touch, Mamoru stirred and opened his eyes to meet Usagi's tender gaze. Mamoru froze for a second unsure if he was dreaming and if he wasn't, was Usagi herself again. "Usako," he whispered never once leaving her gaze.

When he saw her smile in response, Mamoru engulfed her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid I'd lost you," Mamoru said in-between quiet sobs trying his best to stop the tears now flowing from his eyes.

Usagi returned his hug while assuring him she's fine and comforted him with her presence. "I'm fine Mamo-chan. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry I worried you," she said in a quiet and gentle tone.

After both Mamoru and Usagi were completely calmed by the other, Mamoru helped Usagi sit up with her lying against the bedpost before sitting next to her on the bed. He had an arm wrapped securely around her waist while Usagi rested her had on his shoulder. They remained that way for a while taking comfort in the other's warmth. "I'm sorry," Usagi said suddenly breaking the silence.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Mamoru replied kissing her on the forehead.

"But I do," Usagi argued turning her head to face Mamoru with tears in her eyes, "I gave in to the dark crystal. The injuries you and the others got while protecting me is my fault. I- -"

Mamoru placed a finger on her lip to stop her from continuing. "Usako, none of that is your fault," he said gently while wiping her tears away with his hand, "Demando is the one to blame. Besides, I'm the one that caused you pain giving him the opening to mess with your mind. I should be the one apologizing for not being able to protect you."

Usagi gripped onto Mamoru and placed her head on his chest before saying, "Please don't blame yourself Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled and lifted Usagi's chin up to face him. "Then don't blame yourself," he said.

Usagi smiled back and nodded. "From now on I will protect you better. I won't give you a reason to doubt my love for you because you are the most important person in my life. I love you my Usako," Mamoru said while gazing tenderly at Usagi who blushed at his declaration.

"I love you too Mamo-chan. With all my heart," Usagi said before Mamoru captured her lips in a soul-shattering kiss.

At that moment, both Usagi and Mamoru vowed to protect the other in their mind before losing themselves in each other's embrace feeling at peace and forgetting about the hardships that lies ahead.

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but hey I made the chapter a bit longer. Well I personally felt the last part was sweet. But I want to see what you guys think. When you're up to it click the review button and let me know. 'Til next time.**


	19. A Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Well this time its not three weeks :) it's the day before halloween so happy early halloween!**

Usagi woke up to the voices around her. She recalled how she had watched Mamoru fall asleep against her before she herself fell asleep, "You guys she's waking up," Usagi heard Minako announced to the others in the room.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes to see Mamoru sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at her. '_I guess he woke up first,' _she thought.

Usagi turned her head to see the girls looking at her with a questioning and anxious look on their faces. Mamoru helped Usagi sit up before she smiled at her friends saying, "Hey guys."

The girls all broke into smiles and launched themselves onto Usagi to hug her. "Usagi-chan," they all joyously screamed.

The girls began to question her all at once each voicing their concern. "Really guys, I'm all right," Usagi said with a smile before a worried look appeared, "I'm all right, but what about you guys...I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble."

Mamoru gave Usagi's hand a squeeze at her sad and guiltful tone trying to reassure her. "It wasn't your fault Usagi-chan. No one blames you for what happened," Ami said in a gentle tone.

"You should change that guilt into anger and unleash it on Demando next time we see that creep," Mako exclaimed holding her fist in front of her.

"Besides, it's our duty as senshis to protect you," Minako said with a wink.

"It is so like you to blame yourself Odango-brain. Geez it's not like you attacked us," Rei said before a mischievous look appeared, "Besides, you wouldn't be able to hurt us even if you tried."

"You're so mean Rei-chan," Usagi replied with a pout causing the others to laugh.

"Well laughter is a good sign," the group heard and turned to see Luna and Artemis walking through the door.

"I take it that Usagi is feeling better," Artemis continued.

"Hai," Usagi responded.

"That's good to hear, but what do you think Ami," Luna asked as the two felines jumped onto the bed.

"My readings indicate that Usagi is recovering and there doesn't seem to be anything to worry about. It's best if Usagi-chan rest more to fully recover her strength. There is still a small trace of negative energy in you, so if you feel anything strange be sure to tell us Usagi-chan," Ami said with a concerned look.

"Don't worry Ami-chan. I'm fine and I'll be sure to tell you guys if I feel anything strange," Usagi said in a cheery tone with one of her usual smiles on her face, "Now if you guys don't mind, I would like some food. I'm starving."

"Figures the first thing you feel would be hunger," Rei teased while the others just chuckled.

"You're just jealous of my healthy appetite," Usagi responded and stuck her tongue out at Rei.

"Mamoru-san why don't you stay here with Usagi-chan while we go get her something to eat," Minako intervened before Rei could make a comeback.

Mamoru said his thanks glad that he doesn't have to leave Usako's side. After the girls exited the room, Luna announced that she and Artemis will inform the King and Chibi-usa on Usagi's health allowing the royal couple to have some alone time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of the day went by with Mamoru never once leaving Usagi's side. The senshis discussed with the King about how they may breach the Dark Crystal Palace defenses before they began training into the mid-afternoon under the guardian cats' instructions. Chibi-usa and Diana spent their morning giving Usagi and Mamoru a more in-depth tour of the Crystal Palace under Usagi's insistence that she doesn't want to be confined in her room.

At the beginning of dinner, Usagi informed the others she wanted to train with them the next day. In the beginning, Mamoru and the girls had insisted Usagi still needed her rest, but they finally gave in when she reminded them of how it's essential that they destroy the main dark crystal inside the Dark Crystal Palace as soon as possible. However, Mamoru made her promise to stop training as soon as the first sign of tiredness start showing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**That Night**

_//Usagi's Dream//_

"Why," a distraught and heartbroken Usagi asked.

"I just don't love you anymore," a cold looking Mamoru said in an icy tone before beginning to walk away.

Usagi chased after Mamoru begging for him to not leave her alone, but could not catch up to him. Soon Usagi was left crying in the darkness. "Please don't leave me Mamo-chan," Usagi whimpered as she felt darkness surround her.

A dark mist began to form surrounding Usagi who had fell to the ground hugging her knees to herself as she cried. "He hurt you before and he can hurt you again," Usagi heard a voice whisper.

"Who's there," Usagi asked as she looked around only to see darkness in every direction.

"The person who you love and trust without any hesitation does not return you trust," the voice continued without answering her question.

"You're wrong," Usagi yelled while clutching her hands, "Mamo-chan loves me. He apologized and promised he will never make that mistake again!"

Confusion appeared on Usagi's face as she heard the voice chuckle at her declaration. "After all the pain he put you through, you'll forgive him after one apology," the voice said in a mocking tone, "Remember the agony of feeling hated by the person you love the most. The way he can disregard your feelings to make a decision that concerned you. That is not trust."

Usagi shut her eyes as she shook her head. "Mamo-chan trusts me...he promised," Usagi said almost to herself.

"If he trusts you, why would he not let you train with the others. Obviously he doubts your abilities," the voice reasoned, "Give up your wasted devotion to him. Hate him for the pain that may never disappear! Hate him!"

"Leave me alone," Usagi yelled as she clutched her ears trying to shut out the voice.

_//End of Dream//_

Usagi jolted up panting for air. There was sweat on her forehead and she was visibly shaking. She took in her surrounding with a feeling of relief that she was in her room with moonlight shining through her window. '_It was only a dream,' _Usagi thought trying to calm herself, but unnoticed by her, there was a dark shadow looming over her head for a moment before it disappeared.

**A/N: yeah I know it's shorter, but hey I updated sooner right. Thank you for the kind reviews and once again happy early halloween!:)**


	20. A Sense of Dread

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: well it's over two weeks, but not three weeks....why do I keep count anyway. Oh well on with the story.**

"Are you not feeling well Usako," Mamoru asked with a concerned expression.

He had noticed how Usagi looked like her mind was elsewhere and had hardly touched her breakfast. "Do you not like the omelets? If you want, I can make you something else," Mako said kindly.

Usagi put on a smile and shook her head. "It's alright. Your omelets are delicious, but I'm just not very hungry," she replied before looking down and seemingly lost in thoughts again.

Mamoru placed a hand on Usagi's hand causing her to come out of her dazed look to gaze into Mamoru's concerned eyes. "Usako, is something wrong? You've been so quiet all morning," he said.

"Usagi-chan, you promised to tell us if something's wrong," Ami said softly when Usagi had looked away from Mamoru and had remained silent.

Usagi looked up and saw everyone's concerned look and felt guilty for making them worry. "I just didn't sleep very well last night that's all. I'm sure a little fresh air and training will make me more awake," Usagi said not wanting to lie, but also not really wanting to relive her dream by telling them about it.

'_If it keeps persisting then I'll tell them. I'm sure I'm just stressed from all the recent events,' _Usagi reasoned with herself.

Mamoru and the girls shared a worried look, each is sure that Usagi is not telling them everything, but decided to let it be for now. "Well if you want to be in tip top shape for training then you should eat more Usagi-chan," Mako said.

"I can't believe we're actually asking Usagi to eat more," Rei teased hoping to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha Rei-chan," Usagi replied making a face at her as she momentarily forgot her nightmare.

The other watched their argument, which turned into a usual tongue-war, each feeling amusement and a bit of relief that Usagi is at least acting like her usual self again by reacting to Rei's teasing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So how does this machine help us train," Sailor Moon asked.

"This machine is designed to recreate any enemies a person has faced in their past through the person's memory. The enemy's attitude, skills and appearance are recreated and is projected inside that room," Mercury explained as she pointed at a room with a large see through window for others to observe the person training inside, "When training, you have to wear this band which taps into the user's sensory system creating a sort of illusion that causes the user to sense physical impact with the projected opponent."

Mercury stopped talking to let Sailor Moon absorb it all in. "So do you really get hurt," Sailor Moon asked feeling a bit confused at how the machine works.

"Well, that's kinda complicated since the machine taps into our nervous system and...," Mercury said thoughtfully.

"It won't actually hurt you," Venus quickly interrupted as she saw how Mercury was about to explain it too complicated for anyone, other than maybe Tuxedo-Kamen, to understand.

"Why don't one of us just show her how it works," Jupiter suggested.

"Good idea. Mars and Venus, you two go in together since you guys were not paired up yesterday," Luna instructed, "The rest of you watch to learn from their techniques."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Are you sure you want to go in by yourself," Tuxedo-Kamen asked again after Mars and Venus had finished their training.

"Yes, I can take care of myself," Sailor Moon answered with a sigh.

In the back of her mind, Sailor Moon can hear that voice again saying, '_See, he doesn't trust you. Look around, not one of them thinks you're competent enough to try it yourself._'

Sailor Moon ignored the voice feeling very confused and wondered if she is going crazy. '_Maybe I'll talk to Ami-chan about this later, but not now,' _she thought to herself.

"Alright Usagi-chan, you can enter the training room now. The band you're wearing will tap into your brain waves and re-create the enemy you think of," Mercury said.

Sailor Moon gave Tuxedo-Kamen a reassuring smile before entering the room. Once inside, she was amazed at how large it was. Immediately the Crystal Tokyo terrain appeared just as she remembered the way it looked as she was battling the droids days ago. She reached out and touched a crystal structure. '_It feels so real,' _she thought, '_Now who do I want to fight for training?'_

'_Who can hurt you the most? Who are you powerless against,'_ she heard the voice in her had whisper.

Sailor Moon shook her head as she felt a sudden sense of dread. '_Droids for now,' _she thought trying to ignore whatever the voice was suggesting.

As soon as she thought it, three droids appeared. One was the dark creature Esmeraude had created while the other two were the droids that had attacked the barrier of Crystal Palace.

One of the droid charged at her aiming to punch her in the face. Sailor Moon let out a "yeep" as she ducked her head causing the droid's punch to shatter the crystal structure's wall. Without a second to spare, she dodged the second droid's attack. She quickly brought out her scepter to slam it against the creature's jaw as it charged at her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Outside the Training Room**

"She's doing pretty well considering that she's probably still has not recovered her full strength," Venus commented as they watched Sailor Moon dodge another attack before destroying one of the droids.

"I say she'll recover in no time," Jupiter said with a smile.

"Still, I can't help but feel Usagi's not telling us something," Mars said with a thoughtful look.

Mercury nodded her agreement before returning her attention to monitoring the computer which shows a scan of Usagi's state as well as how well the machine is operating.

Tuxedo-Kamen kept quiet as he watched Usagi's training. He had a frown on his face as he couldn't help shaking off the feeling that something's going to go wrong. He silently hoped that he's just being overprotective due to all the recent events. '_Usako,' _he thought to himself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'_One more to go,' _Sailor Moon thought as she eyed the creature snarling at her, '_This one is so quick.'_

She once again aimed the scepter at the creature, but before she could attack, it charged at her and bit onto the scepter. "Let go you mangy mutt," she yelled causing the creature to only hold on more tightly and giving her the evil look.

The creature let out a shock of dark energy making her feel uneasy. Suddenly, that earlier sense of dread returned. '_Well now this creature doesn't cause you fear,' _she heard the voice in her mind whisper again, '_You really should fight the one who can hurt you the most. The one that sends your mind into numbing fear.'_

Suddenly, the creature disappeared and she could sense someone behind her. '_No,' _she thought as she turned to face the figure.

"Not you," she whispered with her hand clutching her brooch as she looked at the figure with wide frightened eyes with a tear slipping down her cheek.

**A/N: alright another chapter down. Thank you so much for the reviews I received in the last chapter. Well now, can anyone guess who I had in mind her.**


	21. Mind of Its Own

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**A/N: I'm so happy for the reviews I had...it was twice the # I usually get...so I'm extremely happy. Well it's only been a week and here's the next chapter.**

"This isn't him," Sailor Moon whispered to herself.

She gets thrown back as the figure blasted her with a dark energy blast. '_This isn't him,' _she chanted in her head as she rose to face the figure.

'_Does it matter if this is real or not? The memory of this man will forever haunt you. He who swore to protect you from all the pain in the world is the one who had caused you the most pain,' _the voice in her head whispered.

"Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon whispered as she watched the hologram of the dark Endymion approach her with a black rose in his hand.

"Sailor Moon," the hologram said in a cold tone as it stared down at her with emotionless eyes, "die."

The hologram flicked the black rose at Sailor Moon which wrapped around her and gave off electrifying dark energy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**On the Outside**

"SHUT IT DOWN," Tuxedo-Kamen yelled.

He, the senshis and the guardian cats had watched in horror as they realized who the figure was. Tuxedo-Kamen felt his heart shatter at the sad and helpless look on his Usako's face when she had turned to face the figure. He had immediately tried to enter the room only to find the door locked. He now stares at Mercury who is frantically trying to shut the machine down and get the door to open. "Mamoru-san yelling at her is not going to get the door open or shut down the machine," Mars said knowing Mercury is doing her best.

He chose to ignore Mars's comment and started banging on the door hoping to break it down. "What's wrong with the system Mercury," Luna asked.

"There seems to be dark energy jamming the system. It won't respond to any of my commands," Mercury said as she continues to furiously type into the computer.

"Well if the system refuses to listen then we'll just have to go with Mamoru's plan. Mamoru-san move out of the way," Jupiter commanded.

Tuxedo-Kamen turned and was about to refuse before realizing Jupiter also intended to break down the door. He quickly moved out of the way as Jupiter threw her Sparkling Wide Pressure at the door. The attack dented the door, but it was still standing. Mars, Venus and Jupiter decided to combine their attacks, yet the door remained standing through it was really beaten up. Frustrated, Tuxedo-Kamen charged and rammed the door with all his might as his urge to get to his Usako raged through his whole body. The others looked on with shock when the door actually fell back as the enraged Tuxedo-Kamen ran over it to get to Sailor Moon.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**At that Moment on the Inside**

Sailor Moon was lying on the ground reaching for her scepter. Her face held a deep agony and desperation. In her mind, she was reliving that awful day when she had lost all her friends and had to fight her love. Overhead, she saw the hologram of the dark Endymion unsheathing his sword with the same eerie smile the real Endymion had when Beryl had ordered him to behead the moon princess. '_Why care for this man when he causes you more grief than happiness,' _the voice in the back of her mind whispered.

'_No, this isn't Mamo-chan...and he was not himself that time,' _Sailor Moon argued, but the lost and sad look on her face showed the pain in her heart.

It was this look that Tuxedo-Kamen found when he had ripped the band off Sailor Moon's wrist causing the hologram to vanish and the room to revert to being white walls around them. "Usako," he said gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head to face him with tears running down her face. "Mamo-chan," she said before fainting into his arms.

Mamoru detransformed as he held Usagi, who had also detransformed after fainting. He carried her bridal-style out of the training room where the worried senshis and guardian cats stood. "Bring her to her room, Mamoru-san and I'll check her health," Mercury said.

Mamoru only gave the slightest of nod to indicate he had heard her. He hugged Usagi closer to him as he walked toward her room '_I'm so sorry Usa,' _he thought as an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**In the Dark Crystal Palace**

Demando was practicing his swordsmanship when Saphir suddenly came rushing in. "Brother you have to come see this," Saphir exclaimed.

Demando held an annoyed look as he turned to face his brother, "What is it Saphir," he asked.

"It's the dark crystal brother. You have to come see for yourself," Saphir replied with an anxious look.

Demando's face grew serious at this knowing his brother would not disturb him this way if it were not important. The sword in his hand vanished as he followed Saphir to the center of the palace where the dark crystal is held. As they were approaching the room, Demando could feel an unusually strong aura coming from the dark crystal. '_Strange,' _he thought with a concerned look.

When they entered the room, Demando's eyes grew wide as he saw the dark crystal flash with an intense purple light. "What is going on Saphir? What's happening to the dark crystal," Demando turned to face Saphir and asked.

"The dark crystal seems to be responding to some sort of energy. It turned this way moments ago," Saphir replied.

"Analyze it and find out what's happening," Demando commanded.

Saphir nodded, but held a solemn look on his face. "I know that look. What's on your mind," Demando inquired.

"...Brother are you sure it is wise to continue use of the dark crystal? There are times when it seems to have a mind of its own. Sometimes I wonder if we're being manipulated by it rather than the other way around," Saphir said.

"You worry too much brother. Even if the dark crystal has a mind of its own, we can overcome it," Demando said, but upon the concerned look on Saphir's face he continued, "I promise we'll be cautious. Now go analyze it so we'll know what's happening."

Saphir returned Demando's smile before walking out. Once Saphir had left, Demando gazed at the dark crystal with a serious look thinking, '_A mind of its own, could it really be?'_

**A/N: well for those that thought it was the brainwashed endymion you were right. Hope this chapter will live up to the last. 'Til next time.**


	22. Plan of Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Been awhile, but here it is.**

//Usagi's Dream//

Usagi walked through darkness calling out for Mamoru. "Mamo-chan don't leave me,"Usagi said through sobs as she hugged herself.

"Poor Moon Princess," the same voice that has been tormenting her whispered as a dark mist surrounds her, "When will you admit your prince is not worth this pain."

"You're wrong! Mamo-chan has always loved me. He would never hurt me by choice," Usagi yelled back to the voice determined to rid its influence on her, "Get out of my head!"

//End of Dream//

"Usako," Mamoru said as he shook Usagi trying to wake her up when she had begun screaming like she was in pain.

Usagi's eyes suddenly snapped open. She rose clutching her chest breathing hard with cold sweat on her forehead. "Usako, what's wrong," Mamoru asked as he rubbed her back hoping to calm her down.

At his voice, Usagi looked up and stared into his eyes for a moment before launching herself into his arms as she broke down crying.

Mamoru gently rocked her in his arms as he whispered soothing words to comfort her. The senshis who had been quiet during the whole exchange decided to give the two lovers privacy and quietly exited the room.

Mamoru continued to comfort Usagi until her emotions settled down. She remained in his embrace sniffling every once in a while. "Usako, please tell me what's bothering you," Mamoru whispered in a gentle tone while continuing to rub her back soothingly.

Usagi's grip on Mamoru's chest tightened. She bit onto her lower lip as tears once again began to fall. She buried her face into Mamoru's chest and said quickly in a muffled voice, "...m having bbad drams," was what Mamoru heard.

Mamoru lifted up Usagi's face and said, "Usako calm down and tell me more clearly...I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Usagi looked into Mamoru's begging eyes with her unsure ones before nodding. In more details, she told Mamoru of the voice that has been plaguing her not only in nightmares but even when she's awake. "I'm afraid Mamo-chan. Am I going insane," Usagi asked him with fearful eyes.

Mamoru's heart broke at the lost and scared look on his Usako's face. He tightened his embrace and kissed her on the forehead before saying, "You're not going insane Usako, but we have to tell the others...and the King. We'll figure out what's causing that voice so don't worry."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Mamo-chan," Usagi said softly, "If I wasn't so weak..."

"You are not weak Usako," Mamoru interrupted, "Don't even think that. This isn't your fault. I'm the one that made it so our enemies could get to you. I'm the weak one..., but I promise we'll find a way through this."

Usagi smiled at Mamoru's sincere reassurance. "As long as we're together, we'll overcome anything," Usagi said with no hint of doubt.

Mamoru smiled at Usagi's statement and kissed her softly before embracing Usagi who placed her head on his shoulder. "Once this is over, I'll make everything up to you," Mamoru promised to which Usagi nodded her head.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"It's the work of the dark crystal," the King said after Usagi told everyone what she's been experiencing.

"But the amount of dark energy signature in Usagi was small. At this moment I can't even pick up any amount of dark energy in Usagi," Ami said as she typed into her minicomputer.

"The dark crystal is a powerful and manipulative dark energy," the King said with a frown, "I'm guessing it is dormant at the moment waiting for any sign of negative thoughts to strengthen it."

"You make it sound like the dark crystal has a will of its own," Makoto said.

"I'm almost certain it does especially with what I've just heard. Even if the dark crystal cannot act on its own, whenever it's near any living being it seems to draw out its negative thoughts. It manipulates the being's thoughts and draw out the evil that may be locked inside the being's heart. What makes it so dangerous is that the being has no idea it's being manipulated and believes they're doing everything by choice," the King said.

"Then the Dark Moon clan is also a victim," Usagi exclaimed.

"We don't know that Usagi-chan," Minako said.

"They could have been searching for it for all we know," Makoto put in.

"But we don't know," Usagi insisted.

"Usagi-chan think about what they have done to Crystal Tokyo...all the lives they have ruined," Rei reasoned.

"They're the ones who caused you to hear that awful voice," Mamoru said not feeling any compassion as he thought of how much pain Demando had caused to Usagi and himself.

"You guys, how can you not consider this? Look at how we were able to help th four sisters. We can't blame everything on the Dark Moon clan if they're being used by the dark crystal," Usagi said stubbornly.

"Whether they're to blame or not, they still have to be stopped and with the danger of the dark crystal you should make your attack on the dark crystal palace soon," the King said firmly, "Now, the dark crystal palace's defense has been weakened recently since they had been concentrating on attacking your time. The fact they lost their two generals is another advantage. It will take them time to create more droids since they had lost so many during their last attack, so it will be best to strike now with their defenses so vulnerable."

"Sneaking into their base will not be the biggest problem since we and Ami had found an unused hidden passage into the palace," Luna said.

"But the biggest danger is that we don't know what awaits us in the palace," Artemis continued.

"That can't be helped. We'll just take down any enemies we come in contact with," Makoto said while slamming her fist onto the table.

"We should remain discrete. Our main mission once we infiltrated their palace is to find and destroy the main source of their dark crystal," Ami pointed out.

"Without their power source we'll be able to take them down and end their attack in this time and ours," Venus said with a smile.

"We should rest up tonight and infiltrate the dark crystal palace early before light. They're not likely to expect an attack so soon since we had been weakened as well. They probably expect us to stay in here to continue protecting the palace shields," Rei said.

"So it's settled then. We'll attack before light in the morning," Makoto exclaimed.

Mamoru nodded and turned to see Usagi with an unreadable expression on her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Come on Usako. You need to rest to be at full strength."

Still with an unreadable expression, Usagi nodded and headed toward her room. Mamoru followed behind her with a worried look wondering if Usagi will be okay. '_I hope you don't have anything rash in mind Usako,' _Mamoru thought.

**A/N: Apologies are in order, but I can offer no real excess except I have been lazy over break and now school is starting again so don't know when I will update. But the story shall be completed. Sorry if it will be awhile though...I know what it's like to wait for updates =[, but life can't be stopped just for fanfiction (unfortunately).**


	23. Enter the Dark Palace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N**:** Well what can I say...at least it hasn't been a month yet.**

"This place gives me the creeps," Jupiter said.

The senshis and Tuxedo-Kamen had just traveled through the underground tunnel and entered the dark crystal palace without any droid interference. "The energy of the dark crystal is especially strong in here. That's probably what you're sensing," Mercury said as she activated her goggle computer.

"Are you alright Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen asked as he have noticed that Sailor Moon was clutching her head with her left hand with a strained look on her face.

"Don't worry. It's just a small headache. I'll be fine Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon replied giving him a weak smile.

Tuxedo-Kamen was not convinced, but decided not to push the matter for now. He was sure that being so near the source of the dark crystal is strengthening the dark energy inside Usagi. He inwardly sighed remembering how he had tried to convince Usagi to stay and wait at the crystal palace, but as usual, she was too stubborn and insisted at going with them. Everyone came into agreement of letting Usagi come along knowing Usagi would most likely sneak off on her own if they forbid her from coming. '_I just hope this was the right decision,'_ Tuxedo-Kamen thought.

"I've found the location of the dark crystal," Mercury said which caught everybody's attention, "It's located at the center of the pa lace, but I have also picked up energy signatures of droids guarding the entrance."

"Then we'll just have to blast our way through," Jupiter said.

"No, we need to make sure our goal of destroying the dark crystal is achieved, so I say a few of us create a diversion while the rest sneak past and destroy the dark crystal," Venus said then turned to Mercury, "How many of us will be needed to handle the guard droids?"

"According to the data, the two guard droids aren't too strong. I would say two of us will be enough to handle them and create the diversion, but I'm just afraid reinforcement will be too much for just two of us to handle," Mercury said.

"No, like the King said, we've destroyed most of their droids and it will take sometime for them to create more and even longer to create strong droids. I think Jupiter and I will be enough to keep the droids occupied," Venus said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Inside the laboratory in the dark crystal place, Saphir placed the shard of dark crystal that Esmeraude had stolen. He had retrieved it as he felt suspicious at how the Esmeraude he knew would not be rash enough to defy his brother outwardly no matter how jealous she felt. '_It just has to be the dark crystal,'_ Saphir thought as he probed the shard under an advanced looking scanner which displayed its analysis onto the computer connected to it.

Saphir reviewed the data and typed in calculations of his own and compared it to the probe's analysis. He walked over to the dark crystal shard with a troubled look on his face. Picking up the shard, he suddenly felt an ominous feeling shot through him causing him to let go of the shard. '_It was as if I could feel the anger and jealousy from Esmeraude during her last moment,'_ he thought, _'Does the dark crystal feed off these negative feelings? I can't risk this shard influencing the rest of our dark crystal.'_

Saphir bent down to pick up the shard, but as his hand neared the shard, a dark spark shocked him causing him to draw back his hand. '_What's going on? Did it sense my intent to destroy it,'_ he wondered.

"Whatever it is I have to warn my brother about this," Saphir said in a determined tone and walked out of the laboratory.

Once Saphir left, the shard on the floor gave off a dark flash and teleported to the room where the dark crystal is held. It attached itself to the dark crystal and merged into it causing the dark crystal to give off an even stronger dark glow.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hiding behind columns, the others watched as Venus and Jupiter caught the guard droids' attention by slamming one of them with their combined attacks. The two droids immediately rushed up at Venus and Jupiter with their drill-like arm. While the droids concentrated on the two senshis, the others quickly sneak into the next room. They ran down the hallway until a large double door appeared. Tuxedo-Kamen tried the handle, but the double door wouldn't budge. "Stand back," Mars told the others before blasting the door open with her Fire Soul attack.

Once the door was opened, Sailor Moon fell to her knees clutching her head feeling an intense pain. "Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen exclaimed as he held onto her to keep her from collapsing.

"It's because you're so close to the dark crystal," Mercury exclaimed, "You shouldn't go any closer."

Sailor Moon shook her head, but quickly stopped as it worsened the pain. "No, we're already so close. You might need the Ginzuishou's power," Sailor Moon said determinedly.

"Usagi-chan, you're in no condition to," Mars started.

"We have to destroy the dark crystal," Sailor Moon said before continuing in a gentler tone, "Besides, I'll be fine. I promise."

The others knew Usagi was right about he importance of the mission and reluctantly agreed. Tuxedo-Kamen helped Sailor Moon up and supported her as they stepped into the dark crystal room. Once inside, they immediately saw the giant dark crystal's ominous glow as well as Demando who was standing in front of the crystal with a grin on his face. "I see you have returned to me my dear Serenity," he declared.

**A/N: Short chapter yes, but it can't be helped. I've been so busy with college. Man, I've got an chem exam next week. Not cool...well enough whining. Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. 'Til next time.**


	24. Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**A/N**:** Surprised? I sure am to be able to update this quick.**

"Welcome to my dark crystal palace. I hope it is to your liking my queen," Demando said focusing his gaze on Sailor Moon as if the others were not even present.

Tuxedo-Kamen tightened his hold on Sailor Moon as he gritted his teeth trying to control his rage. "Stop speaking to her as if she's your property," Tuxedo-Kamen said in a low menacing voice while glaring angrily at Demando.

"With the power of the dark crystal, I will become the absolute ruler. I shall obtain all that I desire and that includes Serenity," Demando declared as the dark crystal resonated behind him.

"This is bad. The dark crystal is responding to Demando's lust for power. We have to destroy it now, before the dark crystal's energy completely fuses with Demando and feed onto his negative thoughts," Mercury exclaimed.

"I will not allow you to destroy the dark crystal," Demando said before swinging his arm in a horizontal arc sending a wave of dark energy at the group.

Mars and Mercury jumped out of the way while Tuxedo-Kamen dropped to the floor using his body to shield Sailor Moon as the wave passed over them striking the wall causing some debris to fall. Mars quickly recovered and counterattacked with her Burning Mandala attack. Demando put up a barrier which rendered Mars's attack useless. "Do you really think your pathetic attacks can even touch me," Demando taunted as he sent a blast of dark energy in Mars's direction.

"Shine Aqua Illusion," Mercury yelled sending her attack to intercept Demando's resulting in an explosion.

Under the cover of the smoke, Tuxedo-Kamen and Sailor Moon sneak past Demando to get closer to the dark crystal, but as they approached it, they were suddenly thrown back as the dark crystal emitted sparks of dark energy. Mars, Mercury and even Demando had a look of shock, but Demando's surprised look quickly turned into a smirk. "Do you finally see it's futile to oppose me? The dark crystal cannot be destroyed," he gloated.

'_As long as I have the power of the dark crystal, I am invincible,'_ Demando thought as he felt the dark crystal's power surge through his body.

Seeing Demando's crazed expression, Sailor Moon couldn't help but shudder. In the back of her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Demando was also a victim being influenced by the negative energy of the dark crystal. Remembering how she had been under the dark crystal's influence before as well, Sailor Moon shook off her doubts and decided to trust the good in every person including the Dark Moon Clan. '_After all, the four sisters are living prove that they can be saved,'_ she thought.

Tuxedo-Kamen was surprised when Sailor Moon gently pushed out of his hold and stood on her own. He turned to see her determined expression and felt a tinge of fear knowing this look means Usagi has likely planned something that will put her life at risk. "Usako what are you planning," he asked as he grabbed her wrist afraid of what she may do.

Sailor Moon gave him a reassuring smile before gently tugging her wrist out of his grip. Her moon scepter appeared in her hand as she walked toward Demando who was currently fighting Mars and Mercury. Tuxedo-Kamen tried to rise, but the most he could do was get onto his knees in a kneeling position. He had taken the height of the dark crystal's blow since he had been shielding Sailor Moon. '_Darn it,'_ he cursed at himself for being so weak.

"Ahh," cried Mars and Mercury as they were sent flying smack into the wall.

"Pathetic," Demando said before noticing Sailor Moon who was only a short distance away from him, "You've returned to me Serenity!"

Sailor Moon stood facing Demando and pointed her scepter at him before saying in a clam voice, "Demando you are blinded by your desire for power. How can you not see that you are being influenced by the dark crystal?"

Demando furrowed his brows at her accusation as he remembered Saphir's fears. '_No, I am in control,'_ he argued in his mind.

"You're wrong. I control the dark crystal not the other way around," Demando declared as a red glint appeared in his eyes, "And you shall be mine Serenity!"

At that, Demando charged at Sailor Moon with a crazed look on his face. Sailor Moon sent her attack at Demando who quickly dodged it, but as he came closer to Sailor Moon, there was a sudden yell, "Stop brother!"

Demando halted and turned toward the entrance where Saphir stood with Jupiter and Venus behind him. Demando narrowed his eyes when he saw Saphir do nothing as the two senshis ran past him to help their comrades. "What is the meaning of this Saphir," Demando demanded as he felt as sense of betrayal hit him along with an ominous anger rising.

Saphir went and stood next to Sailor Moon before saying, "Brother, she speaks the truth. I have analyzed the dark crystal samples that Esmeraude stole and found it fed off of her negative emotions. The dark crystal strengthens from negative thoughts. That's why it intensifies its wielder's negative thoughts and emotions. You are being manipulated by the dark crystal and if you don't overcome it, it will eventually destroy you as it did to Esmeraude," Saphir exclaimed.

"No. Esmeraude was just weak. I am not like her," Demando said hesitantly.

"The dark crystal will kill you. You have to believe me brother," Saphir pleaded.

"Listen to your brother Demando," Sailor Moon said in a gentle tone.

Demando had a confused expression as he tried to decide if he should believe Saphir's claims. Suddenly, the dark crystal pulsated as dark energy flowed out of it to surround Demando. The others watched in horror as an angered look replaced Demando's earlier confused expression. "I am not being controlled," he yelled and sent a wave of dark energy at the entire group.

Saphir moved in front of Sailor Moon and created a giant barrier that stood between Demando and the rest of the group. This intensified Demando's rage as he narrowed his eyes yelling in an accusing tone, "So you choose to side with the enemy. How dare you betray me! You were one of the reasons I am doing this!"

"You are wrong brother," Saphir struggled to say as he continued to keep the barrier up against Demando's onslaught of attacks, "You have to remember the true reason we traveled to Earth. Do you not remember how you were determined to make peace after we had met the Queen and King? You said on our next return we would confirm the arrangements, so that our people could return to Earth and live in harmony with the Earthlings, but we lost our way when we encountered the dark crystal on our way back to Earth. Please brother, you have to fight the dark crystal's influence. It's poisoning your mind."

At that moment, Saphir's barrier broke and they were all sent flying back. Sailor Moon moaned as she lifted herself up. She saw the others were also struggling to stand. She returned her gaze at Demando and noticed him clutching his head as if in pain. "Demando you have to trust Saphir. He is your brother, your family," Sailor moon urged as she watched the dark aura around Demando grow and dim a sign he is trying to break the dark crystal's control.

"Just remember brother," Saphir said as he stood up clutching his left arm, "I know you can beat the dark crystal."

**A/N: hope u like this chapter. An inspiration just hit me (that and I had time) and this chapter just seemed to have written itself. =)**


	25. First Meeting's Captivation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Demando clutched his head as he felt his mind becoming hazy. '_Why can't I think straight? It's like my mind becomes more confused the more I try to think,' _he thought.

"Just remember brother," Demando heard.

'_Saphir,'_ Demando recognized, '_My original goal...what was it?'_

Demando opened his eyes to see the blurry image of his brother with a concerned look and next to him was an equally concerned looking Sailor Moon. '_Those soft eyes,' _Demando thought, _'That's right. It was because of her that made my resolve absolute. Her gentle gaze.'_

_//Flashback//_

Demando sat next to his brother in the Crystal Palace conference room with his advisors waiting for the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo to arrive for the negotiation meeting. Demando had been waiting for this meeting the moment it was set. From the communication transmissions, he had a feeling the King was not too trusting of his clan's intentions, so he was surprised when the King scheduled this meeting. Later, he had informants who told him it was the Queen who convinced the King to schedule this meeting. '_Neo-Queen Serenity, perhaps she will allow my people to return to Earth,'_ Demando thought.

At that moment, the doors of the conference room opened. Demando along with his brother and advisors stood up and turned their gaze to the four woman entering. '_They must be the legendary Sailor Senshis,'_ Demando realized, _'I wonder if they're as strong as the legend foretold.'_

Demando was brought out of his musing when he noticed the two figures entering after the four senshis. The King had a neutral look and gazed at Demando with a hint of mistrust in his eyes, but Demando took little notice of the King's unwelcoming look as he was captivated by the Queen. He had heard of the Queen's beauty and now he felt the description did her no justice. A light blush rose to his face when he realized he had been non-blinkingly staring at the Queen. He regained his composure and stood up to greet the two royals.

"It is an honor to finally meet the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I like to thank you for granting this audience and giving my people a chance to negotiate for peace," Demando said before taking Serenity's hand and kissed it.

The King Tried to hide his displeasure while the Queen smiled gently with a tiny hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Rest assured Prince Demando that we all desire peace. It will be wonderful if Nemesis and Earth can resume peaceful interactions," the Queen said in a soft and gentle tone.

"Indeed, it will end a great deal of suffering for both sides," the King added in a serious tone, even if he doesn't particularly like (or trust) Demando, he does want to create peace between the two planets.

"Well then we should begin negotiations of the terms before we all die of anticipation," one of Demando's advisors said good naturely. Having seen the Queen's sincerity, the advisors' hope that for the negotiations to go smooth increased.

The atmosphere of the room seemed to lighten up as the meeting went underway. After about two hours of talking about the problems between the two planets and then negotiating the possible ways to end these problems, the terms of the treaty were finally agreed on.

"I am glad we were able to come to an agreement," Demando said sincerely while focusing his gaze on the Queen.

"Yes well there is one more thing we are concerned about," the King said while looking sternly at Demando.

"And what may that be," an advisor asked.

"You see, there have been a few recent attacks that involved your people against our people," the King said as he handed Demando and his advisors info on the attacks, "we just want to have your word that you will do everything in your power to help end these attacks from ever happening again."

"I assure you that we will assist your majesty, but I must clarify that I have noticed that all the people involved in these attacks are rebels that we too are trying to capture. They have caused quite a few havoc on Nemesis as well," Demando said with a frown on his face feeling angered his own people were jeopardizing peace, "I do apologize for the harm and inconvenience they have caused."

"There is no need to apologize for something you are unable to control," the Queen said kindly.

Demando found himself once again lost in the Queen's gentle gaze. '_Such a soothing gaze.'_

He was snapped out of his thought when he felt Saphir tapped him lightly under the table. "Yes well I'm truly grateful for your understanding and not hold these attacks against my people," Demando said quickly.

Feeling embarrassed for having been gawking at the Queen again, he mentally yelled at himself. '_I can't exactly blame the King for the way he stares at me. I would be angered too if Serenity was my wife and another man was gawking at her,' _he thought while trying to ignore the King's cold stare.

"Prince Demando, we must take our leave. There are matters on Nemesis that we need to take care of," an advisor said.

"Ah, yes I almost forgot. I apologize your majesty, but we must be going," Demando said as Saphir and his advisors got up.

"You cannot stay for the write up of the treaty," the Queen asked.

"I am afraid not my Queen, but I have complete trust you will stick to the terms we have agreed on," Demando said before taking her hand and kissing it, "It was an honor to meet the rulers of Crystal Tokyo and its legendary protectors, the Sailor Senshis."

Demando felt his heart do a flip-flop when the Queen gave off a radiant smile. He then turned to the King and offered out his hand. The King gripped his hand and the two men looked at the other as if having a mental conversation. "We will return to sign the treaty," Demando said as the handshake came to an end.

"Yes and my WIFE and I will be awaiting your return Prince Demando," the King replied looking at Demando with a neutral expression.

Demando nodded knowing the King's not a so hidden message. He took one last look t the queen and noticed her apologetic looking face. Once again he felt his heart skip a beat. How he envied the King, but understood how much the Queen loved the King. He was aware of the stories regarding the King and Queen's past life. How they had died for one another and no doubt still would if the situation ever arises. As Demando contemplated on these thoughts he walked out of the palace to his ship, he realized he would do anything for this kind Queen who everyone adores and respects. '_As long as Serenity is happy,' _he thought as he gazed at the Crystal Palace longingly before entering his ship.

//_End of Flashback//_

**A/N: sorry for the three months of no updates, but I had essays, term papers, exams...well you know typical college stuff. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Personally I think I may have made the King a little bit too unfriendly to Demando, but think about it, he lived through the past too(even if it wasn't the same) and Demando was openingly(though not purposely) gawking at the queen. So what do you guys think of Demando now...should he die or not? I kinda deciding right now. 'Til next time.**


	26. Kurayami

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Every thing was black. Demando felt like the world was spinning. He struggled to regain his senses. Suddenly, he felt someone shaking him. '_Voices. Someone's calling me, but who,'_ he wondered while trying to open his eyes.

"Brother, wake up," the voice pleaded.

"Saphir," Demando whispered in his exhausted voice.

Having finally opened his eyes, Demando saw his brother's worried expression changed to a joyous one. He struggled up to a sitting position, but even that seemed like trying to move a brink wall with his bare hands to him. "Easy brother. The dark crystal's energy has drained a lot out of you," Saphir said as he helped his brother.

"How are you feeling," a voice Demando immediately recognized asked.

His head shot up and he noticed the senshis, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo-Kamen had gathered around him. Each held a genuinely concerned look, even Tuxedo-Kamen although Demando can still sense some anger and mistrust from him. "How can you still be concerned about my well-being Serenity? How can any of you still hold even the tiniest of concern for ME...after everything I've done," he asked after he averted his gaze from all their concerned looks.

"You were merely being misguided by the dark crystal," Sailor Moon said gently.

"We all make mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them," Mercury said.

"It's never too late to realize you're wrong and make up for them," Venus added.

"Make up for them? How can I? There were so many innocent hurt and killed. How can I ever make up for all the suffering I have caused simply because I was weak enough to let the dark crystal fill me with hate? I deserve death," Demando said as he clenched his fists so tight that he drew blood.

"That's the coward's way out," Tuxedo-Kamen said in a stern voice.

His sudden voice in opinion caused everyone to look at him. "Wishing for death will not make up for what you've done. It will only show people you are not strong enough to face the consequences of your mistakes. No one said you will be able to make up for all the sufferings, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't even try. Even if there are those who will despise you and wish for you death, it is your responsibility to continue living and prove to them you have learned from your wrongs. Show them with your actions that you are sorry and make up for it the best you can. Whether you get their forgiveness in the end is not the most important point. It is the effort you put in that matters," Tuxedo-Kamen said looking sternly at Demando.

"Thank you," Demando said after coming out of his shock.

"Know that you will at least have our forgiveness even if others will not," Sailor Moon said after kneeling down and putting a hand on Demando's shoulder, "You're not alone."

Demando smiled at the group with tears welling up in his eyes feeling very lucky to be forgiven by them so easily. Before he could express his gratitude, a sharp pain was felt in his head. Beside him, Sailor Moon felt the same kind of pain. Both started to clutch their head and gasped for air as the pain was making it difficult to breathe as if they were being choked. '_What a sweet moment. Too bad it won't last,'_ Sailor Moon and Demando heard a voice say.

"Who are you? Show yourself you coward," Demando shouted as he scanned the room with a crazed look in his eyes which scared the others who had not heard the voice.

"Brother what are you talking about? No one else is here that we don't know of," Saphir said in a worried tone.

"The voice," Sailor Moon said as she stood up with Tuxedo-Kamen supporting her, "that voice I told you guys about. It's back. I'm sure that's what Demando hears too."

"Do you pick anything up on your computer," Mars asked Mercury.

"Yes, the amount of negative energy coming from the dark crystal is increasing," Mercury replied.

"Why would that be? With my brother no longer under the dark crystal's influence, it should have weakened not strengthen," Saphir exclaimed.

"HeeHee...How naive Saphir to actually think you had me all figured out."

A look of shock was on the senshis, Tuxedo-Kamen and Saphir's face when they heard the voice. Everyone turned to the dark crystal and saw dark energy pouring out of the dark crystal to form into the shape of a skull. "I cannot be rid of so easily," the voice emitted from the skull as the mouth twisted into a malicious smile.

"What are you," Saphir asked as he felt fear fill his entire being.

"I am an entity created by the will of Chaos. I am Kurayami and soon my influence will take over the people of this time and that of the time you pathetic lot came from. Just imagine all the hate, envy, greed and any other negative emotions that will soon drive every being against one another," Kurayami said while chuckling at the thought, "How amusing it will be."

"Think again pal! We will never allow you to cause any more suffering to innocent people," Sailor Moon declared.

"Innocent," Kurayami said the word with amusement, "Do you truly believe that? You are more naive than I thought if you truly think any being is innocent. No matter how small each being possesses darkness in them. Just a small push and you can turn one against even those most close to them. You experienced it first hand have you not Sailor Moon? When your so call true love attempted to kill you or when he purposely pushed you away even when he knew it was killing you on the inside. Love, trust, kindness merely words. When it comes down to it, every being is selfish and will give in to feelings of hatred and rage."

Tears begin to stream down Sailor Moon's face as negative energy surrounds her. Images of all her horrible memories repeatedly flashed through her mind. Feelings of confusion, sadness, hopelessness and worthlessness hit her as if thousands of needles were stabbing into her heart. "No! Stop it. Not again," Sailor Moon yelled while clutching her head and shutting her eyes trying in vain to rid of these horrible images.

Kurayami only laughed at her pain saying, "Soon you will give into the darkness like all the others and then the Ginzuisho will be mine to control!"

**A/N: well it isn't wiseman...I just didn't feel like putting him as the one behind it. I wanted the dark crystal to be an entity of its own. By the way, Kurayami means darkness in Japanese. Well what u think of this chap? Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**


	27. A Brother's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"You have to hang in there Usako. Your friends are here for you. I am here for you and I'll never leave you alone ever again," Tuxedo-Kamen whispered the last part as he hugged Sailor Moon's shaking form close to him.

"Your effort is futile. Sad, how does the legendary crown-princess of the Silver Millennium ever fall for the lowly and pathetic Earth prince, but I guess that's good fortune to me. HeeHee, oh the thought of seeing all your despairing faces is exhilarating," Kurayami said with a wicked grin.

"Well you can forget it because we're taking you down," Venus shouted as she attacked with her Cresento Beam.

The attack hit the dark energy forming the skull causing the form of the skull to dissolve, but as quickly as it had dispersed, the dark energy reformed back into the skull. "Your weak attempts at attack cannot harm me. Too bad for you my attacks will send you into oblivion," Kurayami shouted as he sent out his attack.

The senshis quickly jumped out of the way only to be pushed back by the aftershock of the blast. They all looked in horror of the spot where the attack had hit. In the place where the crystal enforced walls had been, a giant hole now replaced it. "Those who oppose me shall suffer a fate worse than death," Kurayami said as he laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long! If we can't attack your dark energy form, we'll destroy the dark crystal," Mars yelled, "Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Their combined attacks shot past Kurayami's dark energy form and collided with the dark crystal resulting in a large explosion. When the smoke subsided, they saw the dark crystal had remained unscathed. "What does it take to destroy that thing," Jupiter yelled in frustration.

"Don't be fooled guys. My readings indicated we have took down the barrier that had surrounded the dark crystal with our last attack. Now the dark crystal is vulnerable to our attacks and once we've destroyed the dark crystal, Kurayami will be destroyed as well since they are on and the same," Mercury said.

"Don't get your hopes up just because you were somehow able to break down my shield. I'll incinerate all of you," Kurayami yelled in anger throwing another attack that was too large for any of them to dodge, "Die!"

The senshis all braced themselves while Tuxedo-Kamen shielded Sailor Moon who was still struggling in pain, but seemed aware of her surroundings. As the blast came closer, Demando struggled to his feet and ran in front of the others creating a giant barrier around himself and everyone else. Saphir's yell for his brother was lost in the sound of the blast when the attack collided with the barrier. Saphir coughed from the smoke created in the blast and saw the others were unharmed by the blast. He quickly ran toward the spot where he saw Demando had stood. As he got closer, he saw his brother kneeling on one knee with an exhausted look on his face as he gasped for air. Saphir felt a flood of relief that his brother was also unharmed by the attack.

In front of the dark crystal, Kurayami had a scowl on his face when he saw none was harmed by the attack. "You have over lived your usefulness. Join all the other useless generals in hell," Kurayami yelled as a beam of dark energy shot straight for Demando.

'_Ugh, my body won't move_," Demando thought as he braced himself for the impact.

"Ahhh..."

A look of shock and horror was on Demando's face as he watched Saphir ran in front of him at the last second taking the attack that was meant for him. Saphir then fell back into Demando's arms. "Nooo," Demando yelled as tears fell from his face, "Hang in there Saphir. You can't die!"

Blood quickly soaked the spot where Saphir was hit. Saphir began to cough up blood as he struggled to speak, "I'm oonly -gasp- returning the fffavor of everything -gasp- you've done for me and our people...you have to live brother and brring our people to peace -gasp- like we've always dreamed."

"Save your strength brother. We will achieve peace for our people, but it will be together. You're not going to die here. You have to live to see our dream come true," Demando pleaded as he ripped part of his cloak and pressed it against Saphir's wound to stop the bleeding.

The other's watched in silence with tears in their eyes as Demando continued to reassure Saphir that he will be alright. "Thank you brother...for everything," Saphir whispered with a smile before he fell unconscious with his head slumping to the side.

"Saphir," Demando screamed.

"Well this was an interesting turn of events. Your despair was priceless, but worry not, I will send you to meet with your brother," Kurayami said sending another blast at Demando.

Demando remained unmoving as he stared blankly at the bloody Saphir in his arms. '_How could I fail my brother,_' he thought in despair.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The senshis looked on in surprise as Sailor Moon's attack intercepted the dark energy beam causing it to explode in midair. "Sailor Moon," the senshis yelled in joy as they saw her hold the Moon Scepter in front of her with Tuxedo-Kamen standing behind her.

"You have harmed too many Kurayami. Your reign of terror will end here. In the name of the moon I will punish you," Sailor Moon said while staring at Kurayami with narrowed eyes.

**A/N: well how do you like that not a week yet...okay so it's close and the chapter is a tad bit shorter but I updated. Well what do you guys think with this turn of events. Hope I'm not boring anyone...ah well 'til next time.**


	28. Parting Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"Don't make me laugh. I will commend you on still not falling under the control of the dark energy, but it's probably taking all your strength just to stand up. Hee, you'll probably die from over exhaustion before I even have to hit you with an attack," Kurayami declared with an amused look.

"I will not lose. There are too many depending on me," Sailor Moon said as she held the Ginzuisho in front of her with both hands.

She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy into the Ginzuisho causing it to glow. As the Ginzuisho emitted a brilliant white light, each of the senshis felt some of their strength return to them. "What are you trying to do," Kurayami yelled as he noticed the dark energy inside Demando has been cleansed, "How dare you!"

Kurayami sent an enormous stream of dark energy straight at Sailor Moon who countered it with a stream of the Ginzuisho's pure energy. Dark and light crashed as the two beam pushed at the other trying to gain dominance. As the two fought, Tuxedo-Kamen ran over to the senshis. Noticing him, Jupiter asked in an angry tone, "Why didn't you stop her from using the Ginzuisho? With her being weakened so much, Usagi might die!"

"You think I don't know that, but if we don't defeat Kurayami we'll all die, her included," tuxedo-Kamen said in a cold voice.

"That's enough. This is no time to fight among ourselves! Now calm down, both of you," Mercury said as Mars separted the two who were staring at each other challengingly.

"What do you need," Venus asked Tuxedo-Kamen, "There's no way you'd leave Usagi right now if it wasn't important."

Calming himself, Tuxedo-Kamen replied, "While Usako has Kurayami's attention, you guys need to destroy the dark crystal."

"Even with some of our powers restored, I don't know if we can completely destroy it," Mercury said.

"Usako said that she kinda guess that, but as long as you guys can weaken it, the Ginzuisho combined with each of your planetary powers should be able to cleanse the dark crystal completely," Tuxedo-Kamen said.

"It's possible," Mercury said as she looked at the data on her mini-computer.

"Then lets go. We have to finish this quickly," Mars said with a worried glance at Sailor Moon struggling against Kurayami.

The senshis quickly ran toward the dark crystal while avoiding Kurayami's attention. Each senshi started sending their attack at the dark crystal, but none of their attacks hardly left a scratch. "Why isn't it even cracking? Mercury I thought you said the dark crystal should be vulnerable to our attacks now," Venus asked.

"It should be. I'll scan it again and see if there is a weak point to the dark crystal's defense," Mercury replied while typing rapidly on her mini-computer.

"Argh, we can't wait that long! Usagi will be even closer to death," Jupiter said in frustration, "I'll crack this darn thing if it's the last thing I do! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Jupiter you'll just be wasting energy. We're all worried for Usagi, but we have to keep a clear head in order to help her," Venus reasoned.

"I think this isn't such a bad idea. Perhaps we'll manage to find a weak point before Ami's computer. I can't stand to watch Usagi continue to struggle mush longer either," Mars said before sending her own attack at the dark crystal.

Venus sighed and stood next to Mercury hoping either strategy will find the crystal's weak point soon.

While the senshis were attacking the dark crystal, Sailor Moon continued her battle against Kurayami. The two beam of energy continue to push back and forth, but it seems Kurayami held the advantage. "Give it up. You're so weak that soon the Ginzuisho will use up the last of your energy. It is pointless for you to continue to defy against me," Kurayami yelled before sending even more power into his dark beam of energy.

Sailor Moon refused to budge even though she knew what Kurayami had said was true. She was extremely exhausted by the dark energy inside of her that attempted to control her. Even now there is still dark energy of the Ginzuisho. In other words, using the Ginzuisho now is draining her energy three times faster than it normally would have. She may have purified the dark energy in Demando, but she did not attempted to purify the dark energy in her as well, knowing she would become too weak to use the Ginzuisho at all. '_I'll protect everyone no matter the price,'_ she thought as she intensified the Ginzuisho's energy by sheer will-power alone.

Suddenly, Kurayami felt a pulsation and glazed at the dark crystal to notice Mars and Jupiter's relentless attempt to destroy it. Anger in him intensified when he heard Mercury say she has found the weak point. "You annoying pests have interfered for the last time," Kurayami exclaimed as he sent a separate beam of energy straight at the senshis.

The senshis were too surprised to react and as they braced themselves, a figure appeared in front of them and put up a barrier. "Demando," the senshis said.

"What about your brother," Mars asked.

"I'll not let his sacrifice be in vain, besides Endymion is watching him right now," he replied while continuing to put up the barrier against Kurayami's assault on it, "Now hurry up cause I can't keep this up much longer!"

"Right. Mercury where is the dark crystal's weak point," Venus asked.

"There, right at the tip of the dark crystal," Mercury said while pointing at it.

"Alright everyone lets blast it with all we've got," Venus ordered to which each senshi nodded.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus-Love-Me-Chain!"

Their combined attacks shattered the tip of the dark crystal and the crack it created began to spread throughout the entire dark crystal. "Noo," Kurayami yelled as his beam of dark energy began to give out against the energy of the Ginzuisho.

"Sailor Moon Now," all the senshis exclaimed.

"Moon Crystal Power," she yelled as she used all of her energy along with each of the senshi's planetary energy to power up the Ginzuisho.

Soon, the Ginzuisho's energy enveloped Kurayami and the dark crystal. The dark crystal shattered and each of the pieces evaporated into dust under the light of the Ginzuisho. "You may have defeated me, but I'll not die without leaving you a parting gift," Kurayami screamed as his eyes glowed red.

At that moment Sailor Moon gave out a scream before passing out onto the ground. "It's just too bad I won't be able to witness your misery," Kurayami said before fading into nothingness along with the dark energy that have exited Sailor Moon's body.

**A/N: Well the battle with Kurayami is over. But there's still a bit more that's gonna happen and it will occur when they go back to their time. Well 'til next time.**


	29. Vanishing Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"Usako"

"Usagi"

Tuxedo-Kamen ran toward the fallen Sailor Moon who had reverted back to her civilian form. '_Please be okay,'_ Tuxedo-Kamen chanted over and over as he felt his heart plummet from his fear for Usagi's condition.

He kneeled down and cradled Usagi in his arms as he checked her pulse. Once he found her pulse, he noticed the rise and fall of her chest telling him she's still breathing. He gave a sigh of relief when he realized that both her heart rate and breathing rates are normal. '_What did he do to you Usako?'_

"Saphir! Demando!"

The sudden yell of the senshis caused Tuxedo-Kamen to look up fearing perhaps the danger was still not over. He looked at Saphir and Demando in confusion when he could see nothing wrong until he realized the two were becoming more transparent by the second. Cradling Usagi tightly, he got up and headed over to the others.

"What's happening to us," Demando questioned, staring at Saphir's transparent hands in horror.

"I don't know, but my readings indicate that this palace is becoming unstable as well," Mercury exclaimed.

"What do you," But Mars was unable to finish her question when she noticed the palace was also becoming transparent.

"What's happening," Tuxedo-Kamen asked once he caught up to the group.

"I wish we knew," Venus replied, then looked at Usagi, "How is she?"

"Her breathing and heart rates seem to be normal, but we need to have Mercury check on her to be sure."

But before he could ask Mercury, she exclaimed, "You guys it's not just the palace that's unstable, this whole time period seems to be on the verge of disappearing!"

As each of them tried to take in the news, a sudden flash of purple light shone behind the disappearing forms of Demando and Saphir. Lowering his cape that he had used to block the blinding light, Tuxedo-Kamen recognized it to be the time senshi. "What are you doing here Pluto? Don't you have to guard the time gate?"

"The time gate is in no danger at the moment. You need not worry prince," she replied before noticing her princess to be in his arms.

Tuxedo-Kamen wondered if it was his imagination, but he swore he had seen Pluto's worried expression for a moment before it was quickly replaced by her usual serious look. It brought great fear to the Prince of Earth knowing that the time senshi maybe worrying for his love. _'Does she know what Kurayami did to Usako?'_

Pluto raised a hand to stop the questions the senshis were about to ask. "There isn't anytime for questions right now. As you can see this time is unstable and may collapse at any moment. You guys must follow me back to the time gate. There I'll answer whatever questions I can."

Pluto raised her key staff, creating a portal showing the time gate on the other side. "Wait, what about Demando and Saphir? We can't just leave them here," Mars said causing Tuxedo-Kamen, who had been approaching the portal, to halt.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for them at the moment," Pluto said softly, "It would do them no good if all of you vanish along with this time."

"Go on senshis. If you stay her, there will be no one left to save this time from whatever is causing it to collapse," Demando said when he noticed how they were still reluctant to leave them behind.

Knowing he spoke the truth, the senshis nodded and entered the portal with heavy hearts. After the senshis and Tuxedo-Kamen with Usagi in his arms had passed through the portal, Pluto turned to Demando with a soft expression.

"Thank you," she said before entering the portal herself, leaving a surprised and confused Demando wondering why the time senshi had thanked him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**At the Time Gate**

"Pluto why is the future vanishing? Does this have anything to do with Kurayami's so call 'parting gift'," Jupiter asked frantically.

"Calm yourself Jupiter. To answer your second question, Kurayami is to blame, but he had done this indirectly."

"This has something to do with what Kurayami did to Usagi-chan doesn't it," Mercury stated more than asked to which Pluto nodded.

Hugging Usagi closer to him, a thought suddenly struck him. "Pluto what about Chibi-usa?"

With sorrowful eyes, Pluto's grip on her staff tightened for a moment. "Small Lady is connected to her time, so as her time collapses, she will eventually disappear along with it."

At her reply, Tuxedo-Kamen felt a sense of cold terror fill his entire being. '_If Chibi-usa is disappearing, does this mean Usako's dying!'_

"Pluto, you still have not answered our first question. Why is all this happening," Mars asked with impatience.

"Yes, what has Kurayami done to cause this," Venus added.

"I can only tell you that Kurayami had used the dark energy that was inside the princess at the last second when she was already completely exhausted from defeating him," Pluto replied.

"And what exactly has he done to Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen demanded feeling rage from the time senshi's incomplete answers.

"You will find out on your own soon. All you need to know is what Kurayami did to the princess is not irreversible," then with a more apologetic and sad look, "There is so much more I wish I could say, but my hands are tied. I do not want to test fate by doing something that will cause the future to become even more uncertain than it is already. Forgive me."

Seeing her defeated look, the others felt guilty for having lost their patience. They knew it must be so hard on the time senshi to observe those she cares about go through harsh trials without the chance to aid them herself. _'She is so strong to be able to endure all this stress. I doubt I could last for so long,'_ each of them thought.

"We understand Pluto. We should have been more considerate of your feelings," Mercury said.

"I understand as well. I'm just glad there are no hard feelings between us," Pluto replied, returning a smile to the others, "Now I must send you all back to your time. Oh, and do not worry about Luna and Artemis. I have already sent them back to your time."

Raising her staff, another portal suddenly appeared. "Please take good care of the princess as I am unable to."

"We will," the others chorused.

As they entered the portal, they heard Pluto's final words to them, "The road ahead will be stressful for each of you. This time it will be each of you that will need to reopen the princess's heart as she had done for each of you."

**A/N: the more I got into this chapter, the more I felt sorry for Pluto. This chapter really made me thought about how sad her job must be. I mean in the series they continue to mention her loneliness, but I haven't really gave much thought to how frustrating it must be not being able to help those she care about. Man the guilt would probably kill anyone. Anywho, I hope u guys like this chapter. You'll find out what exactly Kurayami did to Usagi in the next one, but most of you probably have guesses already and it be nice to know what they are =). 'Til next time.**


	30. Do You Remember?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Arriving back to Rei's temple in their time, the group took a moment to steady themselves. "Man it is not a good idea to go through different time dimensions after having just fought a psycho bent on taking over the world," Jupiter said while holding her head.

The others nodded, each feeling a bit disoriented. "Argh, how much time do you think has passed since we've left," Venus asked Mercury.

"It seems Pluto sent us back to just a few moments after Esmeraude had thrown us into the time gate dimension."

Before any more questions were voiced, the group heard the familiar voices of their two guardian cats. "We're so glad all of you are safe," Artemis exclaimed as he and Luna walked up to them.

"We won, but," Mars trailed off as she looked sadly at Usagi in Tuxedo-Kamen's arms.

"Usagi! What happened? Is she alright," Luna asked frantically.

"We'll tell you two what happened later. Right now we have to take Usako inside so Ami can check on her," Mamoru said, having just detransformed.

Following suit, each of the senshis undid their transformation and headed toward the temple after Mamoru, Luna and Artemis.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**In Rei's Room**

Mamoru laid Usagi on Rei's bed after which everyone waited quietly and anxiously as Ami used her minicomputer to scan for Usagi's wounds and energy levels. "The Ginzuisho has healed most of her wounds and her energy level is not low enough to pose any danger, but she's probably going to be very weak once she wakes up which, according to my readings, should be within the hour."

"That's good to hear," Luna said giving a sigh of relieve.

"Did you pick up anything that gives us a clue about what Kurayami had done to her," Mamoru asked Ami.

"Unfortunately, no. The only thing I'm sure about is that there is no more dark energy residing in her anymore."

"It's not like I doubt your ability Ami, but last time the dark energy was able to hide its presence from your readings," Makoto said.

Ami smiled at Makoto to show she understood her concern. "This time is different. With the dark crystal destroyed, any source of energy from it would have been severely weakened and therefore unable to hide its presence."

There was relief written on everybody's face. Each was glad that Usagi's life is in no danger. Then a thought suddenly struck Minako, "It still unknown to us of what Kurayami did to Usagi that would cause the whole Future to be on the verge of collapsion."

"Collapsion! What did Luna and I miss?"

---

After listening to what had occurred in the girls' battle with Kurayami and what they had learn from Pluto, the two guardian cats sat with stunned faces and sorrowful eyes. Both felt like they have somehow failed their princess as well as the late Queen Serenity who had entrusted them both to keep her daughter safe and happy. "There must be some way to safe our future and I know we'll find it," Artemis said determinedly, "Hey we've been through lost of tough situations before and came out on top. This time will be no different!"

Each smiled in response to the truth behind what Artemis just said. It was as if his words have broken through the girls' and Mamoru's despair and reminded them how as long as they held onto their hopes, nothing is impossible.

"Ugh. What happened?"

Upon hearing that, everyone turned toward the source of the voice to see a groggy looking Usagi clutching her head. "Where am I?"

"Usagi-chan," the girls yelled out as all four of them rushed up to Usagi and hugged her tightly with teary eyes.

"We're so glad you're alright," Makoto said as each of them wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be alright," Usagi asked with a confused look, "By the way, why am I on your bed Hino-san?"

The group was silent, feeling shocked that Usagi was being so formal. "Come on Usagi stop joking around," Rei said with a pleadful look.

"I don't understand. How am I joking," Usagi replied with an even more confused look.

"Umm, Usagi-chan, do you remember who we are," Ami asked, fearing her answer.

Looking at Ami like she's grown another head, Usagi replied, "Of course I do Mizuno-san. You, Hino-san, Kino-san, Aino-san and I study together every school day. Why are all of you acting so strange? Did I miss something?"

The four girls exchanged concerned looks, realizing that Usagi does not remember them as their friends and judging from her answer to Ami's question, does not remember her past life or that she's Sailor Moon. Usagi noticed how the four girls seemed to become more tensed and upset after hearing her answer. _'I wonder what's wrong,'_ she felt a well of sadness upon knowing the four girls are somehow upset because of her.

"Meow."

The sound caused Usagi to realize that there had been two cats sitting near the end of the bed. Recognizing once, she exclaimed, "Luna! What are you doing here? You're suppose to be home with mama. Eh, who's your friend?"

Usagi picked Artemis up and noticed the crescent shape on his forehead. "Wow your friend has a crescent shaped bald spot too. Does he belong to one of you guys?"

"Yes...he's mine. His name's Artemis," Minako said after finding back her voice.

"Well it seems they get along quite well Aino-san," Usagi said as she petted Artemis on the head.

Minako could only nod. Each girl did not know how they could bring up to Usagi that they're close friends. "Umm, Usagi-chan...you're on Rei-chan's bed because you...uh...," Makoto struggled to come up with something that won't seem completely unbelievable as not to scare her away.

"You fell and hit your head," Ami quickly filled in.

"Well that would explain why I have a headache," Usagi said while rubbing her head.

"Usagi-chan there's something else...it seems you've uh forgot some things," Ami continued, "Kinda like amnesia."

"Like the fact we're your best friends," Rei said in a quiet and sad voice.

Usagi looked surprised, but at the same time felt guilty. '_Well if I am really closed to them it would explain the guilty feeling when seeing them so sad because of me.'_

"It's true Usagi-chan. Please try to remember," Minako pleaded softly.

"I---,"Usagi started while looking up when her face suddenly changed into a shocked expression.

The girls and the two cats wondered what was wrong. Turning their heads to see what she was staring at, they realized it was Mamoru, who had been sitting quietly next to the table watching the interaction between the girls and Usagi. Everyone held their breaths, wondering how Usagi will react to seeing Mamoru.

"Usako," Mamoru said, breaking the silence.

At his words, Usagi's expression turned from shocked to a cold one. "What are you doing here Chiba," she said in such a cold tone it sent shivers down the others' backs.

Mamoru felt numb not knowing how to respond. Usagi quickly got up, grabbing her school bags and Luna. Heading toward the door she quickly said in a gentler tone, "I'll see you girls tomorrow and I'll listen to you about my amnesia then."

Finally processing that she was leaving, Mamoru shot up and held onto her arm. "Usako!"

Usagi shook off his hand and turned to stare at him with a hurt look. "Stop calling me that! It's bad enough you suddenly decided to break up with me and then acted so cold and uncaring afterwards. Is this your new way of tormenting me? Just leave me alone!"

Mamoru and the others could only watch as Usagi ran out of the room. He felt as if his heart would burst at any moment. '_Usako,'_ he thought numbly as a tear slipped down his cheek.

**A/N: wooo another chapter out. So was it what was completely expected? Tell me what u think. It would be appreciated.**


	31. Small Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"This is horrible! I wish I could drag that darn Kurayami back from the dead to send him back to hell in a much more painful way," Makoto growled in frustration after slamming her fist onto the table.

"At least Usagi hasn't completely forgotten us. She's even willing to listen to what we have to say which indicates that she trusts us," Ami reasoned, trying to bring up their spirits.

"Yeah, which is more than can be said for poor Mamoru-san. The poor guy looked so defeated when he left. I've never seen Usagi so cold to anybody, even our enemies," Minako said.

"Now we know what Pluto meant when she said it's our turn to open Usagi's heart," Ami said.

"Pluto also told us that it is possible to save the future, so we can't give up hope. We just have to remind Usagi how close we are by showing her through our actions. Her memory of our past lives or of being a senshi can wait. Rekindling our friendship is much more important," Rei said with a clearly fierce determination her eyes.

"That's the spirit girls," Artemis said with a smile after seeing each of them smile and nod at what Rei said, "I'm sure Usagi will be part of the group again in no time."

"Yes, then we'll help Mamoru-san to win back Usagi. With the help from the Love Goddess, their love will burn brighter than ever," Minako declared as she jumped to her feet with both fists raised into the air.

The others had sweat drops on their heads as they smiled nervously at her enthusiasm. "Just don't over do it Minako-chan," they pleaded softly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**In Front of Usagi's House**

'_Amnesia, do I really have amnesia,' _Usagi pondered as she opened the door, '_I did feel a sense of belonging, but maybe that's just because we're in a study group.'_

"I'm home mama," Usagi yelled out as she placed Luna onto the floor before taking off her shoes.

"You're late Usagi. If you had wanted to stay at your friend's longer, you should have at least called and let me know," her mom said with a sigh.

"Sorry mama, guess I just forgot," she replied, noting her mom had referred to the girls as her friends.

"Just remember to call next time. We already ate, so let me go heat up some food for you," her mom said before heading into the kitchen.

---

Usagi ate little, feeling too confused from apparently forgetting her friends and seeing Mamoru didn't help at all. When her mother asked her if something was bothering her, she gave an excuse that she had snacks at her friend's and that she's feeling fine. Now she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling after having just taken a shower.

"Meow."

Luna's meow caused her to realize the cat was pawing at her shoulder trying to get her attention. "What is it Luna," she asked as she got up.

Luna dropped the picture frame she was holding in her mouth onto Usagi's lap. Picking up the picture frame, Usagi's eyes grew wide. It was a picture of her with the four girls sitting at a booth she recognized to be Motoki's arcade. Usagi was trying to reach for the fries that Rei was holding away from her. Rei was sticking her tongue out at her while she had an angry pout on her face. Ami had a nervous smile and seemed to be acting as a peace maker. Makoto and Minako just sat back. Both had a nervous, yet amused smile on their faces.

"Well at least one of us remembers these four girls," Usagi said as she strokes Luna's back, "You're trying to help me remember aren't you."

"Meow."

"I could have sworn you nodded," Usagi said with a chuckle, "It's almost like you understand what I'm saying."

Luna had a sad smile, wishing she could once again speak with Usagi. '_Oh, Usagi-chan, I hope you remember soon.'_

Usagi continued to stare at the picture as Luna curled up on her lap before looking up to watch for any sign of recognition from Usagi. Sighing, she looked down at Luna to see she was watching her. "You know. Other people will probably call me crazy for thinking this, but I feel like you're hoping I'll remember whatever I've apparently forgot. Hee, but what's crazier is that there's this feeling nagging at me that makes me think you can talk to me and tell me everything I've forgotten."

Hearing her say this, Luna was having an inner turmoil as to if she should speak even at the risk Usagi will freak out and call her parents or brother. '_Maybe this could jolt her memory back.'_

However, before Luna could make up her mind, she felt Usagi pick her up and moved her off her lap. "Well it's time for bed."

Scratching Luna behind her ear one more time, Usagi got out of bed to put the picture frame back on her drawer. Placing the frame down with a smile on her face, she turned to head to bed when she knocked something onto the floor. There was a clank of an object hitting the floor followed by a 'click.' Suddenly, the familiar tone of the star locket filled the room. Frozen in place by the sound of the familiar melody, Usagi suddenly has an image in her mind of herself in a white dress holding out the star locket to Mamoru who was dressed in armor. As sudden as the image had appeared, it quickly vanished leaving her with an enormous feeling of sorrow. Feeling something wet trickling down her face, she touched her face to realize she was crying. '_Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden?'_

Kneeling down, she picked up the star locket trying to remember how it came into her possession, but all she could be sure of is that it is extremely important to her. Gripping the locket tightly, she got into bed and pulled the covers over herself while hugging the locket close to her heart. Luna watched as Usagi's eyes slowly closed from sleepiness and before she laid herself next to her head, she heard Usagi whispering, "Endymion."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Look Usagi-chan's early," Minako in a surprised tone.

Thinking that Minako mistaken someone else for Usagi, Makoto and Ami turned their gaze to where she was pointing. To their surprise, it really was Usagi walking closer to the school gates. The three girls had settled to meeting at school early yesterday, but they would have never guessed that Usagi would also come to school this early. '_I wonder if we should call her over,'_ both Ami and Makoto wondered.

"Hey Usagi-chan over here," Minako shouted happily while waving for her to come over to where they are.

This caused Ami and Makoto to almost fall over. '_Leave it to Minako to still have such optimism,'_ Minado thought.

To all three girls' relief, Usagi started to walk over to them with a light smile on her face. "Hey guys."

"It's a surprise to see you come to school this early," Minako teased lightly.

"Well I didn't sleep very well last night," then with a mischievous look on her face, "Besides I seem to recall that you're not exactly the early type either Minako-chan."

All three girls' eyes went wide at her statement. "You remember Usagi-chan," Minako asked in a hopeful tone after getting over her shock.

"Truthfully not much, but I do know we're friends. So far all I can recall is how we, including Rei-chan, hung out at the arcade together a lot," Usagi said with a sad smile.

The girls gave her a sympathetic smile, but are glad that she seems to be getting some memories back. "I'm sure you'll have all your memories back in time Usagi-chan, so don't worry about it too much," Ami said kindly, placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah. The important thing is you remember we're your friends." Makoto added.

"Hee, you guys will never guess how I started to remember. My cat, Luna, showed me a picture of us at the arcade. It's so strange. As if Luna's also trying to help me remember."

The girls only smiled in response. Each felt very grateful that Luna was able to help Usagi along in remembering. Before any of them could start another conv3ersaion, Usagi had begun waving to someone. Turning around, they saw it was Hiroshi who was walking up to them. "Good morning Hiroshi-san," Usagi greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," he said in greeting to the whole group before turning to Usagi with a smile, "I see you're early today."

"Not you too Hiroshi-san. Geez, if I'm gonna be greeted by scepticism for being on time, I shouldn't do it ever again," Usagi said in an overly dramatic tone with a pout on her face causing everyone to chuckle.

"No need to feel offended Usagi-chan," Hiroshi said when the bell began to ring, "Well there's the bell. Come on you don't want to be late for class when you were able to arrive early."

Pretending to consider his words for a few moments, Usagi gave a wide smile before saying, "Guess not, but I'm gonna be in class before any of you today."

At that, Usagi began to run to class with the other's in tow. Hiroshi began yelling out that she was cheating with her head start while the three girls just laughed as they ran.

**A/N: did u guys remember Hiroshi? Well he's back. Oh and I started on another story that set in the silver millennium time...doesn't follow that storyline though. Check it out if u want and tell me what u think. Review would be appreciated.**


	32. There is Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"I give up," Hiroshi said throwing his hands up in the air, "I will never be able to beat your score on this game Usagi-chan."

"It's no surprise Hiroshi-san. Usagi had quite a lot of practice from coming here so often," Minako said as she and the girls giggled at the dramatic expression on his face.

The girls had decided to skip a study session to hang out at the arcade hoping it may help jog some of Usagi's memories. Of course Hiroshi knew nothing about Usagi not actually completely remembering her friendship with the girls. He had happily agreed to tag along when Usagi had invited him. Unknown to both Usagi and Hiroshi, the girls felt a bit uncomfortable to have him come with them. Nothing against Hiroshi, but they knew that he likes Usagi a lot and with her not remembering she had made up with Mamoru, they're afraid Usagi might fall for Hiroshi which would really hurt Mamoru, not to mention taking away any hope of recovering their future.

"Hey look, here comes Rei-chan," Usagi said as she began waving Rei over.

Hiroshi looked up and recognized Rei to be one of the girls that stopped the fight between Mamoru and himself.

'_Not exactly a very good first impression.'_

"Well, this time we had to wait for you Rei-chan," Usagi teased.

I was actually busy with something unlike a certain someone who's usually late because they overslept or got detention," Rei retorted with mock anger even though she's actually wondering how much Usagi has remembered.

Ignoring Usagi's grumble about her being mean, Rei turned to face Hiroshi, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Feeling uneasy under her stare, Hiroshi smiled nervously and held out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Hiroshi and I've heard a lot about you from Usagi-chan."

"Yes, well I'm afraid I haven't heard much about you from Usagi. However, I must say the first impression I had of you wasn't exactly in an ideal situation," Rei said bluntly after shaking Hiroshi's hand.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time you've met Hiroshi-san," Usagi said with clear confusion in her eyes.

"That's not important now," Makoto quickly said before Hiroshi could respond.

"Yeah, we're wasting precious time. It's not everyday Ami-chan lets us skip a study session," Minako said, earning a stern look from Ami, "Well, it's not."

"Just don't think this will happen all the time. It is important for us to keep up with our studies. If we slack off too often---," Ami began.

"Yes, yes. We know studying is important, but lets leave that for tomorrow. Right now we should take advantage of the little relaxation time we have," Makoto interrupted before Ami could go further into her speech about the dedication one should have to their studies.

"Come on, lets order something to eat now that Rei-chan's here. I'm starving," Usagi said, completely forgetting her earlier question.

"No surprise coming from the girl with a bottomless pit for a stomach," Rei teased to with Usagi responded by sticking her tongue out at Rei as they all headed for the counter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Two Hours Later Outside the Arcade**

"Ah, I wish we could do this everyday," Minako said as the other three girls nodded in agreement except for Ami.

"Don't even think about it. It's back to our regular study sessions tomorrow," Ami said matter of factly.

"Yes," the four girls said with a sigh causing Hiroshi to chuckle.

"Oh, I have to get going. Grandpa wants me to help him fix up the shrine. I better get back before he works Yuichiro to death," Rei said before walking off as she waved good-bye.

"I better get going too. My mom is expecting me to be back soon," Ami said.

After saying good-bye, Hiroshi turned to Usagi and said, "So Usagi-chan, can I walk you home?"

Minako and Makoto became alert at his request and leaned closer to listen to Usagi's answer. Usagi had a semi-shocked expression as she wondered what she should say.

"Umm, you don't need to Hiroshi-san. Besides, you don't live in the same area as me. I don't want to trouble you," Usagi replied, then with a smile, "Thank you for offering though."

Minako and Makoto had relieved expressions while Hiroshi had a semi-disappointed look. Quickly putting aside his disappointment, Hiroshi smiled and told Usagi he understands. He bid the three remaining girls good-bye and headed off, but not before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow Usagi-chan."

"Well I guess we each better head home too," Minako said moments after Hiroshi was out of sight.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Usagi replied in a somewhat dazed tone.

"Is something the matter Usagi-chan," Makoto asked.

"No, nothing in particular," Usagi replied quickly, then in a lower voice, "It's just everything seems too unreal today."

"What do you mean unreal? Did we do something to upset you," Makoto asked as a sinking feeling formed inside both Minako and herself.

"Of course not! All of you girls have been very kind and I had a lot of fun," Usagi exclaimed with an expression that begged the two girls to believe her.

A rush of relief filled the two girls at Usagi's words. Each gave a smile to assure Usagi they believed her.

"Well, then what was so unreal about today," Minako asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Usagi said as she struggled to explain what she feels, "Things seems very confusing. I don't doubt that both of you and the other two girls have been and still are my friends. It's just...why would I only specifically forget the four of you? It's so frustrating to feel so close, yet at the same time like we're complete strangers. Not only that, but I also have this feeling that there's a lot more to how I came to lost my memories than you four let on. There's this nagging feeling that tells me I've forgotten much more than just our friendship, but I'm probably just over thinking everything. I must sound pretty crazy to you guys right now huh?"

Both girls didn't know how they could comfort Usagi who had a lost and helpless expression.

"You're not going insane Usagi-chan. It's only natural to feel lost when a person losses their memories," Minako said comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure your memories will come back to you in time. Besides, no matter what happens we'll always be here for you and that includes Ami and Rei," Makoto said sincerely with a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Seeing the encouraging looks on both girls, Usagi smiled and nodded her understanding.

"Thank you"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sky glowed a brilliant orange with the sun ready to set. A soft breeze was blowing causing the leaves to rustle in the trees while small ripples formed on the lake's surface. Usagi took in all this sight as she walked along the lake. Although Minako and Makoto's support have given her a sense of comfort, there is still a form of unease in her heart. As she had neared the park on her way home, something drew her in. Without even realizing it until she heard the chirping of birds, she had entered the park. Seeing that she still has some time before her mother expected her back, she had decided to walk along the lake.

'_The breeze sure feels nice.'_

A small smile formed on her face as she felt a calm sensation fill her entire being. For some reason, she felt her worries melt away as she continued her stroll along the lake. With a lighter heart, she paid little attention to the figure she passed until she heard the figure's voice.

"Usako."

That one word rooted her to her spot. In that one instant, the feeling of lightheartedness transformed into pain and sorrow. She unconsciously tightened her hold on her school bag as she slowly turned around to face Mamoru.

"Hello Chiba-san," Usagi said in an indifferent tone with a guarded expression.

'_Well at least she's not running away,'_ Mamoru thought, but still felt sadness from her indifferent attitude.

"So did you finish your study session with the girls early today," he inquired not knowing what else to ask that won't cause her to run from him.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, but I was at the arcade with the girls and Hiroshi-san," Usagi replied not understanding why she's answering his question.

"I see. You were with that guy again," Mamoru said in a darker tone, surprising Usagi.

"What do you mean agin," Usagi asked with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, an image of Hiroshi and herself at the park appeared in her mind.

- - -

"_Thanks for the ice-cream, but I could have paid for it myself."_

"_Think of it as my way of thanking you for spending the afternoon with me."_

_- - -_

"Is something wrong," Mamoru asked when he noticed Usagi's strained expression.

Usagi clutched her forehead with one hand as the image suddenly changed to her walking up to Mamoru with a concerned look.

- - -

"_Is your arm getting better?"_

_XXX_

"_Come on Usagi-chan, lets go. It's obvious this guy doesn't appreciate your kindness."_

_XXX_

"_Who are you to judge me!"_

_- - -_

'_What are these memories,' _Usagi wondered as the scene changed once more.

This time she and Mamoru were standing in front of the Hino Shrine.

- - -

"_Why?"_

_XXX_

"_I'm gonna head home. You should do the same thing or your wound might get worse."_

_- - -_

"Usako, what's wrong," Mamoru asked frantically when Usagi had dazed out the entire time he shook her.

Suddenly realizing Mamoru was calling her, Usagi came out of her trance. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Usagi noticed the extreme closeness between Mamoru and herself.

"Don't touch me," Usagi exclaimed as she pushed him back.

Mamoru felt hurt and relieved all at the same time. Silence fell between the two until Usagi finally got up and turned to head home.

"Let me walk you home," Mamoru exclaimed stopping Usagi in her tracks.

"It's getting late, so let me walk you home Usako," Mamoru continued when Usagi did not answer.

He nervously waited for her answer as he watched her rooted to the same spot. Finally, after what felt like centuries to him, Usagi replied, "If you want."

With that, Usagi began walking off. Mamoru's heart filled with joy at her answer. She didn't reject him!

'_There's hope,'_ he thought happily as he quickly ran up to walk along Usagi.

**A/N: Yes I know it's like almost a month since last update, but hey at least this chapter is somewhat longer. Hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker, but no promises. 'Til next time.**


	33. I Will Prove Myself

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Closing the door to his apartment, Mamoru took off his shoes before heading toward his couch. Sitting down on the couch with a big thud, he thought back to his walk with Usagi and couldn't help smiling. Although they had not talked at all the whole way, he had caught her stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. At the beginning, she had glanced at him with a confused and curious look, but overtime, her glances became more soft, almost with the exact same gaze she used to look at him with. However, once they'd arrived at her house, her face became indifferent again. Without so much as another glance, she had walked to her door. At that moment, he had felt crushed the way a dog probably felt when it thought it was promised a bone only to find out it was all in its own head.

'_That must be what Usako meant when she yelled at me that day at Rei's temple,' _he realized as he remembered how it made him felt to be ignored that way, '_I'm such a horrible person putting her through all that.'_

His guilt deepened as he continued to recall what had happened before Usagi entered her home. He had expected her to go in without another word or glance. After all, it was what he deserved for having put Usagi in so much pain and suffering for over a month. Yet, being the gentle and kind soul Usagi was, she had slowly turned around to face him. It was as it everything went silent at that moment. She had lowered her gaze and was tightening her hold of her school bag. Then in a soft voice only loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you Mamoru-san."

Not only had she thanked him, but she even called him by his first name. Sure it was no Mamo-chan, but it's a big step in winning his Usako back. That moment had increased his guilt of what he had put her through a thousand folds. Even after all he'd done, Usagi still showed him kindness even when she has forgotten their past lives and how they had made up. It increased his determination to win her back and make everything up to her just like he had promised when they were in the future.

'_The future...yes I have to make everything up to her. I don't want to lose the wonderful future we can have together,'_ Mamoru thought as he remembers Chibi-usa and Crystal Tokyo.

A wide grin formed on his face as he reformed the image of Usagi giving him a small genuine smile before walking into her house. That one tiny gesture meant the world to him. It was as if Usagi was telling him that she has forgiven him. Of course it doesn't mean they're back together, but it gave him hope.

'_Just you wait Usako. I'll prove my love for you, so you'll have no fear to love me back,'_ Mamoru thought as he gazed at their picture lovingly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The ringing of the school bell echoed through the hallway as students began rushing out of classrooms. Hiroshi made his way down the hall toward the gates to see if he could walk Usagi to Rei's temple with her friends. However, instead of a calm smile on his face like usual, he had creased eyebrows and a frown. He couldn't take the event of this morning out of his head. He had been waiting for Usagi at the gate when he saw her arriving with Mamoru. She had a smile on her face when thanking Mamoru for walking her to school. His frown deepened as he recalled Usagi's smile. That smile had been different. It was not like the way she smiled at him, her close friends or anyone else. Whether Usagi realized it or not, that smile held such dedicated love for the recipient which in this case happens to be Mamoru.

'_Why him,'_ he thought bitterly feeling extreme loathing for Mamoru.

Hiroshi cannot understand why someone as sweet and gentle as Usagi would be in love with someone like Mamoru. From what he knew, the guy had broken Usagi's heart and didn't even have the decency to let her know why. It had horrified Hiroshi that day when he saw the way Mamoru had spoken to Usagi. Mamoru had been so inconsiderate of Usagi's obvious concern for him, yet interestingly Hiroshi also felt an infinite amount of love coming from Mamoru for Usagi when they had been yelling at each other as they fought.

'_That guy is so confusing. It's obvious he loves Usagi, but what kind of an idiot is he for dumping her. The worst part is he caused Usagi so much suffering,'_ Hiroshi thought trying to come up with all the reasons Usagi shouldn't be with that guy.

Matter how he tried to convince himself that Usagi doesn't belong with Mamoru, he keeps seeing that special smile that Usagi only gives Mamoru. It's obvious there's something about that guy that causes Usagi to love him so unconditionally.

'_I don't stand a chance,'_ Hiroshi admitted with a sigh.

"Hiroshi-san, did you want to join our study session," Usagi asked kindly when she saw Hiroshi waiting for them at the gate.

Hiroshi looked at Usagi's smile and felt his heart melt. At that moment, he knew he wouldn't ever have th heart to do anything that might take that smile off Usagi.

"No, I just thought I remind you that we have an English exam tomorrow since I noticed you dozed off when the teacher was announcing it," Hiroshi lied with a smile.

"Oh, thanks Hiroshi-san. That's very thoughtful of you," Usagi said gratefully.

"Hey what are friends for," Hiroshi said as he waved a good-bye to Usagi and the girls.

'_As long as she's happy,'_ Hiroshi thought, then with a more serious look, _'but that doesn't mean I won't make sure that Mamoru will work extra hard to keep Usagi happy.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mamoru whistled happily as he walked out of his school. The event of this morning was fresh in his head and it brought him great joy to know for sure that Usagi's giving him a chance.

- - -

"_I forgive you, but you'll still have to prove to me that I can trust you to never hurt me like that ever again before I will be with you."_

- - -

A chance to prove himself was all he needed. As he continued toward the school gates, he recognized a figure leaning against the gate.

'_What does he want,'_ Mamoru wondered as he felt his mood darken.

Hiroshi motioned for Mamoru to come over and held a neutral gaze the whole time. As Mamoru approached him, he reminded himself to remain calm. It would do him little good to raise a conflict with the guy as it will only lower Usagi's opinion of him even if he did feel that guy deserves a punch to the face for what he accused him of.

"Mamoru-san," Hiroshi greeted once he had come close enough.

"Hiroshi," Mamoru said emotionlessly.

"I'm not going to mince words with you Mamoru-san. I like Usagi-chan and I know you do too. I would have likely given up on her if I hadn't found out you had hurt her badly before. I'm a reasonable person Mamoru-san, so I'm not going to force my feelings onto Usagi-chan, but I'm still going to try to win her heart. I have asked her to go to the Star Festival with me this weekend and she'll be giving me an answer tomorrow, so if you were planning to take her you better ask her tonight or she may be going with me. If that happens, I plan to win her love before the Festival is over," Hiroshi said then with a grin he turned and began walking away, "You better use a spectacular way to ask her or your chances of having her accompany you to the Festival is slim. That's all I have to say."

Mamoru was left standing at the school gates with clenched fists. The nerve of that guy practically declaring that Usagi's his date for the Star Festival. He had planned on asking tomorrow, but now it seems he has to ask Usagi tonight. Looking at his watch, he quickly thought of how much time he has to prepare before he has to meet Usagi when she heads home after her study session with the girls.

'_I better hurry. I'll show that cocky guy that I deserve Usako!'_

**A/N: woo a quicker update. Well what u think. Not really Usagi's thoughts this chapter since it focused on Mamoru and Hiroshi's thoughts. So how do guys feel about what Hiroshi's done...well I'd better get going on writing the next chapter. 'Til next time.**


	34. Ridiculous Joy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"This isn't too hard a problem. If you just---," Ami explained before the sound of a ringing phone interrupted.

"I'll get it," Rei called out to let Yuichiro and her grandfather know as she got up.

Ami resumed her explanation on a math problem to the others, but they only looked on in confusion. Due to the fact that they've missed a day of studying, Ami had poured on the workload. They had just finished studying for the English exam for the next day and have now begun cramming for a math exam scheduled for next week. While ami continued to have an ample amount of energy, the other girls were quickly losing steam. While Ami was too wrapped up in her studies to notice, the other three girls did not miss the cheerful look on Rei's face as she got up to answer the phone.

"Guys are you still even listening to me," Ami asked finally noticing each girl's spaced out look.

"Give us a break Ami-chan," Usagi said as she laid back onto the floor, "I think my brain is about to explode!"

"Usagi-chan's right. We studied since the moment we got here, nonstop," Makoto added in as she took a bite of a cookie.

"Fine," Ami sighed in a defeated tone knowing there's no arguing with them.

In truth, she felt quite impressed already that they actually lasted this long before complaining. Usually either Usagi or Minako would have started whining after an hour or two.

'_Lets just hope we'll be able to keep at this study pace once the entrance exams are about to begin,'_ ami thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea before concentrating on her book again.

"So Usagi-chan," Minako began with a smugged look.

"What's with that smile," Usagi asked with a raised eyebrow, doubting she'll like whatever her friend has to say.

"I heard that Mamoru-san walked you to school today," Minako said slyly.

"And who could you have possibly heard that from," Usagi said sarcastically as she noted how Makoto avoided eye contact while Ami pressed her book a little closer to her face.

"That's not important now. Does this mean you're back with Mamoru-san," Minako asked in a hopeful tone.

"Well not exactly, but there's something I wanted to ask you guys," Usagi said, then in a hesitant tone, "Before I lost my memories...did I get back together with him?"

The question caused Makoto and Ami to stop what they were doing as the three girls were left speechless. Usagi fidgeted with her hands wondering if she shouldn't have asked that. By the look on their faces, it was probably one of the last questions they would have expected her to ask.

"Umm, well Usagi-chan why do you ask that? Did you remember something," Makoto said after getting over her shock.

When seeing Usagi's nervousness and hesitation, Ami added, "You can tell us Usagi-chan."

"It might sound a bit crazy," Usagi whispered.

"Believe us Usagi-chan when we say we've been through a lot of things that others would likely find crazy and unbelievable," Minako said as all three girls gave Usagi a reassuring look.

"Well, I had this dream last night...I remember being in a garden of some sort and there was a giant palace made entirely out of crystal. Anyway, I saw myself sitting on a bench with him next to me. I couldn't make out all that was said, but I do remember how the me in the dream said she forgave Mamoru," Usagi said before switching to a quiet voice, "It all felt so real. I even remember walking into the palace and saw you guys there along with our two cats as well as a pink hair little girl holding a small purple kitten who also had a crescent bald-spot...Did all that really happened before or am I just over thinking my dreams?"

All three girls wondered how they can answer her question. Apparently, Usagi's memory is returning to her piece by piece through her dreams. As much as it seems Usagi is open to the idea of her dreams being memories, they remained unsure of her reaction if they come right out and tell her that all those dreams have occurred in their lives before. Even if she does accept their statement, hearing about one's own memories is still no replacement for actually remembering them. Usagi just might end up feeling like she's living in a make believe life or someone else's life.

Seeing their concerned faces, Usagi knew either they thought she was crazy or her dreams have really been her memories. Now in a logical person's mind, they would probably go with the first theory and her brain was telling her just that. Yet, her heart tells her differently. Her dream of the crystal palace, of the man in armor that resembled Mamoru, of herself dressed in a white dress giving the armored man her star locket or of the pink hair girl holding the small purple kitten, her heart told her they were all real. That these weren't dreams, but her forgotten memories.

"They're not dreams are they," Usagi stated more than asked.

When she saw the hesitant looks on the three girls, "Please. You can tell me the truth. Whether all of you tell me I'm crazy or that the dreams were real, I just want to know."

"Usagi-chan, it's not that we're trying to keep things from you, but it is probably best for you to remember on your own because they're so many things we've been through that many would not believe," Ami said sadly, but then with a small smile, "but it seems you are remembering."

"You mean," Usagi said with wide eyes, "Those were memories?"

The three girls nodded simultaneously with a smile on each of their face. Then before Usagi could ask any more questions, the screen door slid open with a bang revealing a heavily panting Rei.

"Geez Rei-chan, what's the hurry," Minako asked with an amused look.

"Yeah, are you that excited to continue studying," Usagi teased.

"No. I just remembered there's this very important...uh temple ritual that Minako, Makoto and Ami promised to help me with the other day," Rei said while giving the three confused girls a look that said I'll explain later.

Then turning to face Usagi, "So this means that today's study session is over. Why don't you head on home Usagi-chan since me and the girls need to get started right away."

Before Usagi could answer, Rei had grabbed her bag and pushed her all the way to the front door. Then as quickly as she had dragged her to the front door, Rei swiftly ran down the hall toward the direction of her room leaving a very puzzled Usagi standing there.

'_Rei-chan can be so strange,'_ Usagi thought as she walked out the temple after putting on her shoes.

Unknown to Usagi, Rei had been watching from around a corner to make sure she had left. As soon as she saw Usagi closed the front door, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, but she gave a yell of fright when she opened her eyes to see the three girls standing right behind her.

"What was that all about," Makoto asked with crossed arms.

"Lets just say Mamoru-san asked for a favor," Rei replied simply with a mysterious smile before getting up to walk back to her room.

Not understanding what she meant, the three puzzled girls ran after her while demanding her to explain what Mamoru had asked for.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'_I wonder what Rei was really up to,'_ Usagi wondered as she turned a corner only to collide into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Usagi said as she thought to herself, '_I really should pay more attention when I turn a corner or risk getting permanent back pain from falling all the time.'_

"Usagi-chan," she heard a voice she recognized exclaim.

Looking up, she saw it was indeed Hiroshi who was picking up some fruit and vegetables that have apparently fell out of his bag.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hiroshi-san," Usagi said as she helped him pick up his groceries.

"It's okay. I should have been more careful as well," Hiroshi said kindly as they stood up after having picked everything back up, "So you just finished your study group thing?"

"Yep, we ended a bit earlier. For some reason Rei-chan was acting funny and literally pushed me out. Something about a temple ritual," Usagi said with a shrug.

"I see," Hiroshi said with a knowing grin on his face, "Well then I better get going. Don't want to hold you up. See you tomorrow."

"But I'm not in a hurry," Usagi said only to find Hiroshi had already walked out of hearing distance.

'_Man is everyone acting strange today or what,'_ Usagi thought with a confused look.

- - -

**Moments Later**

'_Wow what's with all the posters? They weren't here this morning,'_ Usagi wondered.

The whole street had long posters of a nightly sky with sparkling stars posted together to form an image of a giant clear night sky. Even the lamp posts have posters wrapped around it to blend in with the walls. As Usagi continued down the street, she noticed a figure standing in the middle of the street. When she was close enough, she recognized it was Mamoru dressed in a non-modern Japanese outfit. He had a short-sleeved dark-blue cotton gi on with a brown sash around his waist.

"Um, why are you dressed like that," Usagi asked after she got close enough.

"Well I'm suppose to be Hikoboshi, but I don't think it turned out very well," Mamoru said with a hint of pink on his face.

"You mean Hikoboshi from the Legend of the Cowherd and the Weaving Princess," Usagi said while trying to hold in her laughter, "I don't think they had jeans back in those days."

"Hey you try finding an outfit that Hikoboshi wore in just a few hours," Mamoru said defensively.

"I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous right now," Usagi said between giggles, "So why did you actually go out in public like this. Did you lose a bet or something?"

"No...I wanted to ask you to be my date for the Star Festival this Saturday," Mamoru said before holding a single rose for Usagi to take, "Will you be my Orihime for the Star Festival?"

Usagi had a blush on her face as she took the rose into her hands.

'_He's the one that put up all these posters of a starry night sky,'_ Usagi realized.

Knowing that he had went through all this trouble, as well as the possible public humiliation due to his outfit, made her heart melt.

"Yes I'll go to the Star Festival with you," Usagi said with a soft smile.

"You will! So you don't have plans of going with someone else," Mamoru asked wanting to make sure Usagi haven't just forgotten that Hiroshi had also asked her.

"Who else would I go with," Usagi asked with a confused look, "No one else asked me. Not even the girls."

"Never mind. I'm just happy you agreed to go as my date," Mamoru quickly said with a smile while in the back of his head he wondered why Hiroshi had lied to him.

"Oh, one more thing though," Usagi said bringing Mamoru out of his thoughts, "Promise me you won't be wearing that ridiculous outfit on the day of the Festival."

With a chuckle, Mamoru nodded his head before saying he'll walk her home. At first Usagi gave him a skeptical look before shrugging her shoulders.

'_He may look ridiculous, but he'd just made me feel very happy,'_ Usagi thought as she surprised Mamoru by taking hold of his hand as they walked toward her house.

**A/N: Well this was a longer chapter. From how I see it, I think there's gonna be one or two more chapters and then an epilogue. Then the story will be over! Wow it will be my first completed fic that isn't a one-shot. So did u actually though Hiroshi had asked Usagi to the Star Festival? =) 'Til next time.**


	35. Place Where It Began

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Note: Tanzaku is a small piece of paper that people write a wish on to be hung on a bamboo.**

Leaning against the windowsill Usagi stared at the clear night sky with an emotionless expression. She paid no attention to the cool breezes blowing through the opened windows as she focused her gaze at the shining moon. Tomorrow will be the night of the Star Festival and since she had agreed to go to that festival with Mamoru two days ago, her dreams have become more vivid. She understood each of these dreams gave her an insight on her lost memories. There were happy memories, but there were also many sad memories. For the past two nights she has been waking up multiple times in the middle of the night with tears running down her face.

Tonight was no exception. Just moments ago she had woken up from another painful memory. It was the third time tonight. With a sigh, she took her gaze off the moon and onto the transformation brooch in her hand. It was hard to believe that the most powerful crystal in the universe was in her hand, but what was most unbelievable was the fact that she, Usagi Tsukino the clumsy crybaby, was the former Princess fo the Moon as well as the current Sailor Moon.

However, as much as she has remembered through her dreams, she still sometimes find herself feeling like these were someone else's memories and not her own. It ends up creating a feeling of emptiness in her heart.

'_Hee, I guess Ami-chan was right. If I had heard stories from them about what I'd forgotten, I would feel even more like I'm seeing someone else's life,'_ she thought with a sad smile, '_Still, there are many things that remain unclear to me. Like that pink hair little girl. Something tells me she's very important and maybe she's the key to unjumbling all of my memories.'_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mamoru could feel himself become more nervous with each step he took to toward the Tsukino residence. The fear of how Usagi's family will receive him has been eating away at him all day. He wouldn't blame them if he ended up receiving an unwelcome treatment especially from her father. After all he did end up breaking Usagi's heart and if he was the father he would probably chase the boy away with the promise of unspeakable torture if the boy ever dare to come near his daughter again.

'_Okay Chiba, you're not helping yourself with these kinds of thoughts,'_ he thought while standing in front of the Tsukino residence, _'Well here goes nothing.'_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, he could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door. At that instant, he could feel his heart racing so fast that he swore he might end up with a heart attack. In his mind, the phrase "please not the father" became a mantra.

The door slowly opened to reveal Usagi's younger brother, Shingo. Seeing who it was, he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I take it you were afraid my dad would answer the door," Shingo said with a smirk.

Mamoru had a sheepish smile on his face as he mumbled, "Yeah."

"Well unfortunately for you my dad is waiting in the living room to meet you," seeing a hesitant look on Mamoru's face, Shingo raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you."

Heeding Shingo's advise, Mamoru walked through the door and followed the boy toward the living room. Once there, he saw Usagi's father sitting on the couch with a non too happy look.

'_He looks just as intimidating as the first time I met him when I brought Chibi-usa back,' _then sensing the menacing aura surrounding the man sitting on the couch, '_Scratch that, he's even more intimidating than that time.'_

Shingo had gone to get Usagi and the mother leaving the two men alone. While the father was staring at Mamoru intensely as if trying to figure out what kind of person he was, Mamoru kept his gaze lowered, choosing to stare at his hands.

"So you're the young man who my daughter spoke of," Kenji finally said breaking the silence, "Are you not the very same young man who had broken my daughter's heart?"

"I cannot deny that sir, but causing your daughter pain was not my intention," Mamoru answered calmly, although his heart felt anything bu calm, "I know that's not a satisfactory reason, but please believe me when I say that I have always and will always put your daughter's best interest above all else."

Seeing the sincerity in Mamoru's eyes, Kenji nodded his head, "Be that as it may, you have hurt my daughter greatly. How can I trust that you won't break her heart again?"

"I don't know how to answer that," Mamoru said honestly with sadness in his eyes, but that sadness soon turned into a look of determination, "But I do love your daughter and will do everything in my power to always keep her happy."

To Mamoru's surprise, a small smile appeared on Kenji's face at his words, "Mamoru-san, I now understand a little better of why my daughter spoke so highly of you even when you had hurt her. At the very least I can tell you are hones, so I will give you another chance at courting my daughter."

Kenji held up his hand when he saw Mamoru's delighted expression, "But keep in mind that you will regret it if you ever break my daughter's heart again."

"I understand sir," Mamoru replied with a happy expression that remained unchanged even after Kenji's threat.

Kenji nodded his head. Then with a more pleasant smile, "Now why don't you tell me a little about yourself since it seems my daughter is still not down yet?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mamoru couldn't help, but smile at the child like joy in Usagi's eyes as they walked around the different game booths, food stalls and entertainment stages around the festival. Since their arrival at the festival, they had played several carnival games and watched a few stage performances while Usagi had happily munched on her snacks. To say, Mamoru was happy would have been an understatement. It was not only because he finally get to spend time with Usagi on a date after such a long time, but Usagi had not let go of his hand since they had left the Tsukino residence. This assured Mamoru that Usagi had really accepted him.

"Mamoru lets go find a stand that sells tanzakus," Usagi said bringing Mamoru out of his thoughts, "I remember seeing some stands near the lake selling them."

Before he could even reply, Usagi was already pulling him toward the lakeside stands. Remembering how she had always dragged him around when she was excited widened the smile on Mamoru's face.

'_I'm glad she's still the same Usako even without a part of her memories.'_

The two slowly made their way through the crowd and approached a stand with a smaller crowd of people. Usagi's eyes sparkled with excitement when she saw the various colored tanzakus, the various bamboo stems as well as the large variety of small trinkets to decorate the bamboo with.

Deciding to just go with two white tanzakus, Mamoru told Usagi to choose a few decorative trinkets while he buys the tanzakus and bamboos. Nodding, Usagi started looking at all the different sparkling trinkets.

'_They're all so beautiful. I don't know which to choose,'_ she thought as she furrowed her brows in deep concentration.

Suddenly, she spotted a very peculiar purple trinket shaped like a cat's head. Picking it up, she stared unblinkingly at it. Her first thought had been that the trinket looked like Luna, but at a closer examination, she noticed the purple coloring was pretty light.

'_Besides, Luna isn't really purple,'_ she thought, '_Still this looks familiar and it's not that it reminds me of Luna.'_

In her mind, she could have sworn she saw a light purple cat with a crescent bald spot just like Luna. Shaking her head, she tried to keep the image out of her mind. She didn't want to think about her lost memories tonight. She just want to have a nice time at the festival with Mamoru. Resolving to put all her worries in the back of her mind at least for tonight, Usagi returned to her cheery self and continued looking while never once letting go of the light purple cat head shaped trinket.

---

After having paid the vendor for the two bamboos and white tanzakus, Mamoru wondered what he want written on his tanzaku as he walked over to the trinket stand.

'_I wonder what Usako will wish for,'_ he wondered when he spotted Usagi at the stand.

Mamoru smiled and increased his pace when Usagi started waving to him after having seen him approaching.

"So found anything you like yet," Mamoru asked noticing Usagi was holding several trinkets.

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Usagi held up four trinkets for Mamoru to see. Taking them from her, he handed her a bamboo with a tanzaku and told her to write down her wish while he paid for these trinkets. Accepting the two items, Usagi replied that she will wait for him by the lake where everyone will be setting their tanzakus afloat before heading off.

Once Usagi left, Mamoru decided to see what she had chosen before purchasing them. Opening his palm, he saw a cute bunny-shaped trinket and couldn't help but chuckle. It was just so like his Usako to end up choosing a bunny-shaped trinket. Then his eyes shifted to see what else Usagi had chosen. The next three trinkets caused his eyes to grow wide.

'_Could she...,'_ Mamoru wondered as he stared at he crescent moon, rose and purple cat head shaped trinkets, '_No I'm probably just over thinking things. All this wishing for Usako to remember is finally getting to me...then again...'_

Letting out a sigh, Mamoru had a weak smile as he looked longingly at the moon in the sky. Even with all the festival lightings, the moon's white glow remained as bright as ever. Deciding now wasn't the time for self-pity, he quickly paid the vendor and headed toward the lake where his princess awaits.

---

Usagi smiled as she and Mamoru set their two bamboo tanzakus afloat. Neither had asked nor looked at what the other had wrote. I twas as if both had silently agreed to keep their wish to themselves. They watched silently as their two bamboos slowly floated away to join the other tanzaku covered bamboos.

Suddenly, Usagi noticed further down the lake, there were people in row boats. Noticing her wishful look, Mamoru turned to the direction she was looking at.

"Want to go for a ride," Mamoru asked with a soft smile knowing full well what her answer would be.

---

Looking at the beautiful lightings of the festival from the middle of the lake, Usagi felt calm. The small ripples created by the rowing of the boat just seemed to make the moment all the more perfect. And yet, as she looked at her surroundings, she couldn't help but find a certain familiarity. Turning her gaze to Mamoru's lightly smiling face, Usagi knew her mind was once again trying to remember something of great importance.

Suddenly, she saw the image of that pink hair little girl from her dreams flash in her mind.

'_Ugh not again. Not now,'_ Usagi clutched her head with one hand as different images flashed through her ind at an incredible speed.

"Usako what's wrong," he halted his rowing.

Usagi could barely hear Mamoru's concerned exclamation as the multiple images over whelmed her mind.

---

_She could see an image of Mamoru and her on a row boat. The Usagi in the image was clearly happy and enjoying the moment immensely._

_Then the scene changed to the Usagi and Mamoru standing by a bench near the lake on the verge of a kiss. Right at that moment something fell on top of the image Usagi's head thus ending the kiss before it even began._

"_Hey kid get off my Mamo-chan," the surprised and angered Usagi yelled._

---

"_Please help me save my mama," the pink hair girl begged with pleading eyes._

---

'_It's that pink hair girl,'_ Usagi thought as a name suddenly popped up into her mind.

"Chibi-usa," she whispered causing Mamoru's eyes to go wide, but was unnoticed by Usagi as another memory gripped her mind.

---

"_Chibi-usa is the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and myself," a man that looked extremely similar to Mamoru said._

_---_

_Then an image of a small purple kitten with a crescent bald spot appeared._

"_You guys can trust Diana," the pink hair girl, who she now knew was Chibi-usa, said._

_---_

'_That's right. Chibi-usa is Mamo-chan and my future daughter...Diana is the future daughter of Luna and Artemis,'_ Usagi gave a soft smile as she felt a sense of completeness in her soul, _'Crystal Tokyo...our future...together.'_

Her last conscious thought was that she's glad to be back before she felt herself engulfed in darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'_Ugh my head,'_ Usagi thought as she slowly opened her eyes to meet Mamoru's worried gaze.

"You're awake Usako! How do you feel," Mamoru asked as he helped her sit up on the part bench.

"Like a droid hit me on my head," Usagi replied before giggling at Mamoru's hocked looked, "Mamo-chan you shouldn't hang your mouth open like that."

Finally processing Usagi's statement, Mamoru slowly came out of his shock, "Uskao...you remember?"

As soon as she nodded her head, Mamoru broke into a boyish grin and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad Usako. I was so afraid you wouldn't...," Mamoru could not bear to finish that thought.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Mamo-chan. I promise I'll always be there for you," Usagi said gently as she returned his hug, "I love you Mamo-chan. Nothing can ever change that."

Pulling out of their hug, Mamoru smiled with slightly watery eyes, "I love you too Uskao. Forever and always."

With that said, the couple sealed their words with a kiss next to the very bench where their future daughter had literally fell from the sky.

Unnoticed by the two, their two bamboo tanzakus floated by, side by side, with the moonlight seemly shining down on them.

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual, but here's the final chapter before the epilogue. Hopefully the ending wasn't disappointing. The epilogue will probably not be long...just something to wrap things up I guess. I'm glad to have pretty much completed my very first fanfic. Please leave comments on how you felt the story was. Advices on how to improve will help me in writing better for my other two fics I'm working on completing now.**


	36. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Mamoru had an aura of happiness around him as he got out of his car. A week has gone by since the night of the Star Festival and Usagi has regained all of her memories during the week.

'_Now it won't be likely that Usako will fall for Hiroshi,' _Mamoru thought triumphantly before remembering his run in with Hiroshi earlier this week, '_I guess he isn't too bad.'_

---

"_I only did what I did for Usagi-chan. I may not have known her for a long time, but it's not hard to see how much she cares for you and how she's happiest with you...that is when you don't act like a jerk," then in a dead serious tone, "Just because I let her go for now doesn't mean I won't change my mind. So don't give me a reason to."_

---

'_The guy may like Usako and tried to take her from me, but he still put her feelings into consideration. He's a good friend to Uskao...as long as he's remains as a friend.'_

Those doubtful thoughts quickly dispersed when the Tsukino residence came into view. Unconsciously quickening his pace, Mamoru was soon at the front door. Just as his hand was about to ring the doorbell, he heard a familiar voice yell out, "You little brat! That was my cookie!"

Realizing that the sound of the running footsteps was quickly approaching the front door, Mamoru dodged the sudden opening of the door at the last second. Unfortunately, he was still in the pathway of the pursued which resulted in him falling straight onto the hard concrete ground with the person landing on top of him with a thud.

"Oh Mamo-chan are you okay," Usagi asked when she saw the little girl she was chasing crash into her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Mamoru pushed himself up then chuckled, "Next time watch where you're running to Chibi-usa."

Chibi-usa smiled sheepishly as she got off Mamoru, "Well tell Usagi-baka to stop chasing me."

"If you don't want to be chased, then next time don't steal my portion of sweets," Usagi declared with both hands on her hips.

"Hey who was the one that ate **my** slice of cake last night," Chibi-usa shot back while pointing an accusing finger at Usagi.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. It had been such a relief when Usagi had brought Chibi-usa over to his apartment three days ago. Apparently Chibi-usa had gotten permission from the King and Queen to travel back to the present through the time gates with Pluto's help. Her reappearance reassured him that the damage to their future has been fixed. The little girl even told them that Demando and Saphir have survived and have now resumed their original goal to form a treaty with Crystal Tokyo. His worries were calmed with the knowledge that he has a wonderful future to look forward to.

'_And I'll make sure our future remains unchange_.'

Standing up, Mamoru walked toward the two still arguing girls, "Come on now, we should get going. The other girls are probably waiting for us at the amusement park gates already."

Recalling the reason they had woke up so early on a Saturday, the two girls immediately ceased their arguing and smiled in excitement. Both of them grabbed onto Mamoru's arm and started pulling him toward his parked car. Happily allowing himself to be pulled along, Mamoru knew whatever lies in their future, he'll always make sure he would make the right decisions no matter the pain as long as his princesses stayed happy.

**A/N: Yay my very first fanfic is finally over. Hopefully after all this time my chapters had slowly gotten better. Now to focus on my other two fanfics in work. One is another SM fanfic where it is in the Silver Millennium time, but it's AU so doesn't follow the original SM storyline. My other fic is a Naruto shikatema fic. Try them if you're interested in either of the pairings. Well I would really appreciate it if I could get some feedback not just on this chapter but my overall work...it will really help me to improve on future fanfics. Thank you to all the readers that stuck to this story and those who gave me encouraging and helpful reviews. 'Til next time =)**


End file.
